Newlyweds
by Broadway007
Summary: Jane and Maura go undercover as a couple on quiz show for newlyweds to find someone they believe is a serial killer. What happens when our favorite leading ladies must act as a couple and prove that they know everything about each other? Loads of fluffy goodness! Chapter 10 begins the M rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! So, this idea popped into my head late a few nights ago so I figured I would at least get it out onto paper. Not sure if I'll publish it but at least the idea will be out of my head. I'm thinking it'll be maybe 5 or so chapters so nothing too long.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Frost," Korsak stated as he left Lieutenant Cavanaugh's office after nearly an hour. "What's Rizzoli's favorite color?"

"Uh, black?" Frost guessed.

"Really, Frost? That's your best guess? I'm hurt!" Jane feigned insult.

"Do you know Frost's favorite color?" Korsak asked with a smirk.

"Uh, green?"

"Now I'm the one who's hurt," Frost mocked as he placed a hand over his heart.

Korsak turned his head to lock eyes with Cavanaugh and they both shook their heads at the two detectives.

"Why are you asking if we know each other's favorite colors, Korsak?" Jane asked, noting the way the two older men were making eye contact.

"Small town about an hour and a half away thinks they've got a serial," Cavanaugh said.

"What?" Jane asked, straightening up in her seat and turning to face her lieutenant. "They need our help?"

"Yea, they really do," Cavanaugh sighed. "The town hosts their own version of the Newlywed Game once a month. Broadcasts reach less than a hundred people but the town seems to be quite fond of their little game show. Couples go on the show and answer questions about each other to earn points and the couple with the most points at the end of the show gets a cheesy trophy and a weekend getaway to New York City."

"How does a serial fit into this?" Frost asked.

"According to the mayor, only three couples in the show's history have gotten scores over 3,000 points. Apparently knowing your spouse inside and out isn't as common as you'd think it is," Korsak stated. "3 weeks ago, the first couple who got over 3,000 points was found dead in their townhome. 2 weeks ago the second couple was killed in a suspicious car crash, and last week the most recent couple was found beaten in a park. New Haven has a person of interest but they can't connect him to the murders with anything other than their guts. They reached out to us specifically for help."

"So, what? You want Frost and I to earn over 3,000 points and lure this guy to us and then take 'em down?"

"That was our idea but seeing as how you two don't even know the others favorite color, we might have to think of a new idea," Cavanaugh sighed as he ran a hand over his face.

"Jane's favorite color is a nice deep purple," Maura said as she walked into the squad room with files in her hand. "Here are the reports you asked me to sign, lieutenant," she added as she handed the files to Cavanaugh.

"Thank you, Doctor Isles," Cavanaugh said as he took the reports from Maura. "Is your favorite color really purple, Rizzoli?"

"Yeah," Jane said with a shrug. "Has been since I was a kid. Just like Maura's favorite color has been sea foam green ever since she was a kid."

"It reminds me of summers on the beaches of France," Maura smiled.

Frost, Korsak, and Cavanaugh all watched as Maura walked over to Jane's desk and sat gingerly on the edge of the desk. The three men exchanged looks and smiles and Jane quickly caught on.

"No," Jane said as she stood up from her chair. "I know what you are thinking and the answer is no."

"Jane?" Maura asked, placing a hand on Jane's arm to calm her.

"Just because we know each other's favorite colors does not mean that you can send us on some newlywed undercover game show thing. No. Not when only one of us is a detective and the other can't lie," Jane ordered.

"Undercover?" Maura asked with a smile. "I could do an undercover with you, Jane."

Jane looked into Korsak's eyes and took a deep breath, shooting her former partner a death glare as she did so.

"No," Jane said again as she shook her head firmly. "We're not going undercover, Maura. I think Lieutenant Cavanaugh must have a brain injury because that is the only way to explain why he thinks sending you and I to some random little town to lure a serial killer to us is a super idea."

"Have you hit your head on anything recently?" Maura asked, standing up from the edge of Jane's desk and taking a few steps towards Cavanaugh.

"No," Cavanaugh said as he held a hand up to stop Maura from coming any closer. "Rizzoli," he said as he turned to face Jane. "I know it's not conventional but New Haven needs our help. You'd only be out a week—go film the show on a Monday, hang around the town for a few more days to do some digging and smell out anything fishy, and be home by Sunday dinner."

"I'm fine with that plan but I'm not going with Maura. I'll start learning everything about Frost and he and he and I can go on the show," Jane stated.

"If you and the doc already know everything about each other, it'd be a heck of a lot easier than trying to learn everything about me," Frost pointed out. "Plus I could use my tech skills to get the inside scoop at the studio."

"Okay, so I'll be Korsak's hot young wife," Jane suggested.

"Jane-" Korsak began before being cut off.

"You should listen to Jane's suggestions," Maura said with a forced smile. "Clearly she does not want to pretend to be married to someone like me. Younger women marrying older men is not a new phenomenon," she added. "I personally think you two make a very…interesting couple."

"Maura," Jane said turning to see Maura's attempts at hiding her pained expression.

"I'm going to head back down to the lab. Best of luck with the undercover," Maura said as she began to walk towards the elevators.

"This conversation is not over," Jane said, pointing a finger at each of the three men in the squad room before she jogged to the elevator, catching it just before it closed. "Maura," she began as she saw Maura fiddling with her necklace. "You know that the reason I'd prefer going to New Haven with Frost or Korsak has nothing to do with not thinking you're someone I'd marry."

"It's fine, Jane," Maura said. "I am a woman who has quite a few quirks that turn people off. I understand that even just pretending to be my wife would be uncomfortable."

"Mauraaaa," groaned at the doctor stepped off the elevator and began to walk to her office. "That's not why I don't want you coming with me," she said as she followed Maura into her office.

"Then what is the reason?"

"It's dangerous," Jane said simply.

"I've been in dangerous situations before," Maura pointed out as she began to organize the papers on her desk in an attempt to stop her hands from fidgeting.

"Yeah, because of me."

Maura stopped organizing the papers and turned to watch Jane sit down on her couch and run her hands over her face.

"Hoyt hurt you because you came with me to the prison that day," Jane said, keeping her head angled downward and eyes cast to the floor. "You nearly lost your leg in the reservoir because you were with me. You almost got pulled down an elevator shaft because I wasn't quick enough to piece clues together. I can't bring you into another potentially dangerous situation because I can't be the reason you get hurt again."

"Oh, Jane," Maura said softly as she sat down next to Jane and took Jane's hands in her own, grateful that she was one of the few people allowed to touch the hands Jane felt so self-conscious about. "In every one of those situations, who was there to save me? Who saw Hoyt cutting my neck and found it in them to fight to save us both? Who cut my leg open at the reservoir and ensured that I still have use of that leg today? Who led the charge into the apartment where I might have been thrown down an elevator shaft and whose arms did I find safety in before any others?"

Jane mumbled something unintelligible and Maura smiled softly.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you. Could you repeat your answer just a bit louder?"

"Me," Jane repeated as she lifted her head to look at Maura's smiling face.

"Good work, detective," Maura chuckled. "You have saved me in every single dangerous situation we have ever been in and I am positive that, if this undercover work results in danger, you will save us just like you have saved us every other time."

"You really wanna pretend to be my wife for a week?" Jane asked, arching an eyebrow at Maura.

"If it means winning a free trip to New York City with my best friend, I suppose I can put up with you for a week," Maura shrugged.

"Hey!" Jane gasped, pulling her left hand free from Maura's to pinch her side. "What do you mean 'put up with me?' You are really mean to your wife!"

* * *

Just over a week later, Maura and Jane were loading their luggage into the back of a rental car and preparing to drive to New Haven where they would be living for the week.

"I honestly have no idea how you fit a week's worth of clothing and toiletries into one suitcase," Maura said as she loaded her second suitcase into the trunk.

"And I honestly have no idea why you need two suitcases plus a purse for a week," Jane retorted as she watched Maura close the trunk.

"Well, the first suitcase is for my daily clothes and a few pairs of shoes and the second suitcase is for toiletries, pajamas, and other assorted necessities for a trip."

"Right," Jane said as she got into the driver's seat and started the car, plugging the address of the townhome they'd be staying at into the GPS. Soon she and Maura were on the highway for their hour and a half drive to New Haven. They discussed theories on the case as well as reviewed their undercover stories before Jane began to fidget in her seat.

"What are you doing?" Maura asked as she watched Jane reach into her pocket and attempt to pull her phone out.

"My phone just vibrated so I was gonna see who it was," Jane replied as she managed to pull her phone out.

"Please tell me that you do not make a habit out of texting and driving," Maura said seriously.

"Uh, I don't make a habit out of texting and driving?" Jane said with a grimace.

"Jane!" Maura chided.

"I don't actually reply to the texts. I just read them in case it's something I need to know right away," Jane quickly added.

"Give me your phone," Maura demanded, holding her hand out and smiling when Jane begrudgingly handed it to her. "The text is from Frost," Maura stated. "He sent several videos to your e-mail from the show for us to watch before we go to the studio tomorrow so we have an idea of the types of questions they may ask us."

"Oh, yay," Jane said sarcastically. "I just love undercover homework."

"At least this undercover assignment doesn't require you to dress as a hooker," Maura smiled.

"Now that woulda been a great newlywed undercover story. The hooker and the doctor," Jane laughed. "Sounds very much like romance novels my nana used to read."

"I'm sure we could change our love story to the hooker and the doctor if you really wanted to," Maura teased. "You really pulled those fishnet stocking off better than anyone I've ever seen."

"Nope," Jane said as she shook her head quickly. "I am more than okay sticking with the idea that we're just two professors who fell in love at work. Keep it simple."

"But where's the fun in keeping it simple?" Maura asked with a smile. "Why couldn't we be Peace Corps volunteers who met while stationed in Namibia or college roommates turned lovers who have been together since we were young?"

"Maur," Jane laughed as she watched Maura's excitement from the corner of her eye. "As much as I love your imagination and your desire to deliver a riveting performance as my Namibian lesbian college roommate turned wife, I get the feeling that my performance in that category would be kinda crappy."

"I suppose that makes sense," Maura smiled. "But did you really have to describe me as Morgan, the socially awkward anatomy professor who demanded her office be the one right next to the university cadaver lab?"

"What? I thought that would be an easy character for you to get into," Jane teased.

"Jane!" Maura said, reaching over to smack Jane's arm.

"Okay, okay," Jane laughed as she tried to pull away from Maura's smacks while still driving safely. "You can be, like, the hot professor that all the horny college kids wanna do extra credit for. How's that sound? Better?"

"And you are the fiery professor that all those horny college kids are jealous of because yours is the only extra credit I will accept," Maura added with a wink.

* * *

"I am so glad that the New Haven PD thought that the only food we would need for next week would be minute rice, ramen noodles, and enough baking supplies to keep Betty Crocker in business for the next decade," Jane groaned as she opened every cupboard in their townhouse. "Don't laugh," Jane whined as she saw Maura giggling from across the kitchen. "I'm hungry!"

"I saw a farmer's market set up at the fairgrounds we passed," Maura chuckled. "We could pick up some fresh produce from there as well as stop at the grocery store for some of the staples we will need for the week."

"Are you going to get something other than rabbit food?" Jane asked as she turned to face Maura, a pout still on her face.

"Only if you're a good wife and don't complain every time that something green does get placed in the shopping cart," Maura said with a smile.

"You are having too much fun with this," Jane replied as she shook her head. "But, yes, I promise to be a good wife and only complain every _other_ time that you put something green into the cart."

"You are impossible, Janet," Maura said, placing emphasis on Jane's new name.

"Oh, but you love me, Morgan," Jane replied with just as much emphasis before grabbing the car keys and heading back to the car. "Let's go get some food!"

They made it to the farmer's market and began to wander up and down the aisles, Maura filling her basket far quicker than Jane was filling her basket. Maura's basket was filled with a wide variety of produce while Jane stuck to what she was familiar with: granny smith apples, strawberries, and peaches. After paying for her peaches, Jane looked up to see Maura had moved to a booth several yards away selling kale. She walked over to Maura and, moving her purchases to her other arm, wrapped an arm around Maura's waist.

"Is this okay?" she whispered in Maura's ear before pressing a quick kiss to the side of Maura's head.

"Of course," Maura smiled as she allowed herself to relax against Jane's side. "I don't know why you would feel the need to ask if I am really going to purchase this gorgeous kale," Maura continued, simultaneously answering Jane's question and keeping their cover.

"She's always trying to get me to eat kale," Jane explained to the middle aged woman who was selling the kale. "I try to get out of it but she always wins."

"Good for you for keeping your girl healthy," the woman said to Maura with a smile. "I don't know why people are so afraid of kale but I'm glad there are people like you here to keep me in business."

"Oh, I do love kale," Maura smiled. "Could I perhaps have three bunches? I just found a wonderful recipe for kale chips I would love to try and your selection is just perfect."

"She's a keeper," the woman winked at Jane before handing Maura her kale.

"Oh, I know," Jane grinned as she gave Maura a soft squeeze.

"Here," Maura said as she handed the woman a $20. "Keep the change," she added as she began to walk back towards the car, Jane's arm still wrapped around her.

"I figured we should maybe be a little bit cutesy in public," Jane said softly as she pulled her arm away from Maura when they reached the car and began to load their purchases into the back seat. "You sure that's okay?"

"More than okay," Maura admitted honestly with a smile. "Let's head to the grocery store and then back home."

When they reached the grocery store, it was Maura who initiated contact by placing her hand over Jane's on the handle of the shopping cart and laced their fingers together. They made idle chit-chat as they perused the aisles in surprising comfort, Jane reaching to pick out the items she knew Maura would normally choose and Maura making sure to choose items Jane would appreciate. The domesticity of their actions didn't go unnoticed by either of the women but they simply chose to enjoy the comfort they found with each other.

"Do you want to make dinner tonight or pick something up?" Jane asked as they loaded their groceries into the trunk.

"How about we pick something up?" Maura suggested. "I know you had to get up early this morning to finalize things so I believe you would prefer a relaxing evening on the couch as we watch those videos Frost sent us and eat take-out."

"I mean, yeah, I would prefer that but what would you prefer?" Jane asked as they got into the car and started it.

"As long as we make dinner tomorrow night, I would be more than happy to enjoy take out tonight," Maura smiled.

"Alright," Jane smiled. "I saw a Thai place in that plaza by our place. You wanna try that?"

"Sure," Maura replied.

After stopping at the restaurant, Jane and Maura returned home and unloaded their groceries together before migrating to the couch with their take out containers and Jane's laptop to watch the videos of the show. They paused the videos regularly to quiz each other on what their answers would be if a particular question came up yet by 8 o'clock they had watched 5 episodes of the show, three of which were the ones their victims had won on.

"I can't believe six people were killed because they knew random details about their spouse," Jane sighed as she leaned back on the couch.

"It's horrible," Maura said sadly. "Perhaps the perpetrator is someone who has been hurt by someone they love," Maura thought out loud. "He, or she, sees these three newlyweds who are so madly in love and know everything about each other and hates them because he has never had that or maybe he once had that and it was taken from him."

"That's a really good theory, Maur," Jane smiled as she turned her neck to look at Maura. "You sure you weren't a detective in a past life?"

"It's entirely possible," Maura said. "But I always imagined that I was a baker in a past life," she added. "A baker living in France or Italy who owns a little shop with artisan goodies made with all natural ingredients."

"I can see that," Jane laughed.

"We should have ordered dessert," Maura chuckled as she felt her mouth water at the thought of baked goods. "But, since we didn't, I'm gonna go shower and put on some pajamas."

"I'll clean up out here," Jane said as she stood up and began to clear their take-out containers and glasses from the coffee table.

* * *

When Maura returned from her shower, she noticed that the living room had been cleaned of their dinner but that the kitchen was far from clean.

"Jane?" Maura laughed as she saw the baking supplies strew around the kitchen.

"Hi!" Jane greeted as she popped up from where she had been peering into the oven. Maura's laughter grew as she saw the flour on Jane's jeans and t-shirt.

"What are you doing?" Maura asked as she sat down on one of the barstools at the kitchen's island.

"You said you wanted dessert," Jane said as she pulled an oven mitt onto her hand and pulled a cookie tray from the oven, "so I made dessert," she finished as she tilted the tray slightly so Maura could see the cookies.

"I don't remember purchasing any cookie dough," Maura said as she watched Jane gently lift the cookies from the tray onto a cooling rack.

"Of course we didn't purchase any cookie dough!" Jane said, gasping dramatically. "That's just ridiculous, Maura. Buying pre-made cooking dough," she added with a shake of her head. "Blasphemy, I tell ya!"

"So, you baked?" Maura asked tentatively.

"Yup," Jane said as she placed two cookies on a small plate and slid the plate in front of Maura. "I present to you the famous Jane Rizzoli peanut butter chocolate chip cookies." Seeing the look in Maura's eyes, Jane snatched the plate of cookies back away from Maura. "You give me that look and I don't give you any cookies."

"I'm sorry," Maura laughed. "I just didn't know you baked. In all the years that I've known you I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of enjoying anything made by Jane Rizzoli."

"Actually, you have," Jane smiled as she slid the plate back to Maura.

"Really?" Maura asked as she broke one of the still warm cookies in half. "What have I eaten that—oh my gosh, Jane. These are really good!" she said, changing subject mid-sentence as she tasted the cookie for the first time.

"Don't act so surprised," Jane smiled as she began to scoop more cookie dough onto the tray for another batch of cookies. "I created this recipe when I was in high school so I've had a lot of time to perfect the recipe."

"What other Jane Rizzoli treats have I gotten the chance to try? I don't recall a time where I've seen you bake," Maura asked.

"Ya know how on every holiday we have pie? Apple and pumpkin on Thanksgiving, French silk on Christmas, cherry on New Year's, and key lime on Easter?" Jane asked.

"Yes…" Maura replied.

"Well, those are mine. I make the pies and then pass them off to ma who I told to take credit for them," Jane admitted as she set the baking tray into the oven and set the timer.

"Jane!" Maura exclaimed. "Those pies are incredible. I've asked your mother to teach me how to make them for years but she always says she would rather teach me to make cannoli. You made those?"

"Yeah," Jane confessed with a shy smile. "You aren't the only one who worked in a bakery in a past life," she added. "I didn't wanna hear family and friends make stupid comments or jokes about how my future husband will be so lucky to have a wife who can bake or that my kids will have the best birthday treats so I told ma that I'd only keep making the pies for holidays if she took credit."

"I never would have guessed that was the case," Maura said with a smile.

"Mainly because you can't guess," Jane mocked. "Oh, you gotta dip the cookies in milk!" she said as she quickly pulled the carton of milk from the fridge and poured some into a glass that she handed to Maura.

"What else don't I know about you?" Maura wondered as she dipped the other cookie in the glass of milk before biting it.

"Probably not that much," Jane replied as she poured her own glass of milk. "Which is good considering we have to kick ass on that show tomorrow."

"What if we don't win tomorrow?" Maura asked sadly. "What if another couple earns over 3,000 points and they end up dead all because we failed?"

"That's not gonna happen, Maura," Jane said as she moved to the other side of the island so she was leaning against the counter right next to where Maura sat. "You're the best friend I've ever had and sometimes I get the impression that you know me better than I know me. Which means we're gonna kick ass and win tomorrow, then stick our noses where they don't belong to figure out who our killer is, arrest this asshole, and then enjoy our prize trip to the Big Apple where you can drag me to all your fancy shops and convince me to try on a dress."

"Just one dress?"

"Maybe two if you're lucky," Jane suggested. Maura turned to look at Jane and couldn't help the laughter that escaped her. "Okay, why are you laughing at me?" Jane asked. "Because if just the image of me in a dress is making you laugh then I am totally not trying any on for you ever."

"That's not it," Maura laughed. "You just have a little blob of cookie dough in your hair."

"Really? How the hell did I get cookie dough in my hair?" Jane asked as she ran her fingers through the bottom half of her hair.

"I'll get it," Maura offered as she slid off the stool and stood in front of Jane, their bodies only a few inches apart. Maura reached up and laughed as she pulled a small bit of cookie dough from near Jane's face, setting it on the counter next to them. "I should go toss that in the trash," Maura said as she realized how close she and Jane were to each other.

"Maybe I was just saving that bit for later," Jane smiled, noticing how Maura made no attempts to move. "I'm really glad we're doing this together, Maura," Jana said, her voice softer than usual as she reached up to tuck an errant curl behind Maura's ear.

"I'm really glad, too," Maura replied in a voice just as soft.

The two women remained close, their eyes locked on each other as they allowed a bubble to envelop them and block out anything other than their bodies. Neither wanted to pop their imaginary bubble as they enjoyed a rare moment of peace their lives saw so little of.

"I'm gonna go check on the cookies," Jane announced as she quickly spun around and walked to the oven, effectively popping the bubble they had created.

"I'll go make sure the alarm clock is set," Maura said as she walked towards the stairwell, a hand coming up to her chest to try and calm her racing heart, unaware that Jane's hand was over her own heart as well.

* * *

**So, the town of New Haven is totally made up so don't go to Massachusetts and expect to find a little town named New Haven cuz ya won't find it. I just liked the way New Haven Newlyweds sounded as the title of the show. Hah.**

**Alright, so, let me know what you think! The next chapter will see them on the show, then we'll see them kinda poking around to see who the killer might be, and then (if they win the show) we'll see their trip to New York. Only if ya'll think this is worthy of continuing, that is. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two! I hope ya'll enjoy it! I know some of you wanted to see the full game show with all the questions and I tried writing that, I really did. I spent the better part of yesterday frustrated and annoyed because I just couldn't seem to write what you wanted. I had something written but I just didn't feel like it was something I was proud to publish so I just gave you a few quick snapshots of the game.**

* * *

"How do I look?" Maura asked as she entered the kitchen the next morning.

"You look like you're wearing glasses," Jane said as she looked up from the coffee mug she had been staring in to.

"I thought the glasses added to the professor persona," Maura smiled. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with a crimson silk blouse, her hair pulled into a low ponytail. To Jane, she looked just as gorgeous as she did every other day, the glasses the only new aspect of her appearance.

"Oh, they definitely do," Jane replied. "If I were a horny college student, I'm pretty sure those glasses are what would do it for me."

"Did you already eat breakfast?" Maura asked, choosing to change the subject as she pulled a yogurt from the fridge and sat next to Jane at the island.

"Yeah," Jane said. "I had some oatmeal while you were in the shower."

"Did you put a copious amount of brown sugar in your oatmeal?"

"Uh, depends on how you define copious," Jane chuckled as she downed the remainder of her coffee. "I'm gonna run upstairs and try to tame my hair," she added as she hopped down from her stool and jogged up the stairs, leaving Maura alone in the kitchen.

"This is why you will never be married," Maura said to herself as she felt her hunger dissipate. She threw the half eaten carton of yogurt into the trash and grabbed Jane's coffee cup, moving to the sink to wash the cup and oatmeal bowl as she waited for Jane to return.

"Do I look professor-y enough?" Jane asked as she returned to the kitchen to see Maura standing over the sink her eyes glazed over in thought. Maura smiled as she raised her head to look over Jane's chosen outfit—a dark burgundy pair of skinny jeans that Maura had insisted she purchase on their last shopping trip and a black short sleeved blouse. She had braided her hair and the long braid was pulled over Jane's shoulder.

"Very much so," Maura smiled as she stepped out from behind the island. "We make quite a pair."

"I hope that our outfits don't clash with the trophy we're about to win," Jane said as she laced her fingers with Maura's as they exited their front door and headed to the car.

"Your heart is pounding," Maura said after she and Jane entered the car and, after shifting the car into gear, allowed their joined hands to rest on the center console.

"Yeah," Jane said with a soft smile. "I just don't wanna mess this up."

"You won't," Maura reassured Jane with a squeeze to her hand. "You've done plenty of undercover work before and, compared to those, I'm sure this is a cake walk."

"I just really don't want to put you in any unnecessary danger," Jane sighed. "I know that nothing dangerous is gonna happen at the show today but what if our killer comes at us while we're at the farmer's market or that apple orchard you mentioned wanting to visit? I don't want to put you in danger, Maura."

"You mean you don't want to put _us_ in any unnecessary danger?" Maura asked.

"No, I mean _you_," Jane admitted. "I'm fine with dangerous situations. The adrenaline kicks in and I kick ass. But after every dangerous situation I've put you in I swear I've had to bake a dozen batches of cookies and seven pies just to calm myself down even a little bit. And I hate myself while doing it."

"Jane," Maura said, her chest tightening as she imagined Jane baking in her kitchen late at night after every situation where Maura had been in danger, filled with self-loathing as she did so. "Your selflessness never ceases to both amaze and frighten me. But your life and your safety are worth just as much as mine and I hope that one day you can believe that."

"Yeah, well, don't hold your breath," Jane chuckled as she pulled into the local filming studio. "Looks like we're here," she said, grateful for the subject change.

"There's Frost," Maura said as she pointed to where Frost was walking into the studio, carrying various pieces of technical equipment as he followed an older woman who carried nothing into the studio.

"I'm glad he's here to help us poke around," Jane said as she pulled into a parking spot and shut the car off. "Ready to ditch Rizzoli and Isles and become Morgan and Janet Hamilton?"

Maura just nodded as she pulled her hand from Jane's and exited the car, smiling as she felt the fall breeze on her face. She walked towards the studio, her smiling growing as she felt Jane wrap an arm around her like she had done at the farmer's market. They entered the studio and, after being directed to the correct room, were quickly thrust in front of a red curtain with a camera aimed at them.

"We need to take a few shots of you ladies," a girl who appeared no older than 20 said as they picked up the camera from the tripod. "Just so we have some photos to show during the opening credits to the show," she added.

"You want us to pose or do anything special?" Jane asked.

"Just do a few fun poses," the girl smiled. "Maybe a kiss or get into a piggyback ride position."

"Well, Morgan here decided to wear a skirt so piggy backing it out of the question," Jane laughed as she pinched Maura's side where he hand was still resting.

"Janet!" Maura laughed as she attempted to pull away from the tickling sensation Jane caused.

"That was actually pretty cute," the girl said as she pulled her camera away from her face to look at the photo she'd taken, both women mid laugh.

"Can I try something?" Jane asked, directing her question more to Maura than the photographer.

"Sure," Maura said, expecting that Jane might place a kiss to her cheek or something small. What she wasn't expecting was for Jane to scoop her up bridal style and turn towards the camera. "Nice to know I can still sweep her off her feet," Jane said to the photographer as Maura laughed as wrapped her arms around Jane to steady herself.

"That's perfect," the photographer said as she clicked a few photos. "Maybe Morgan you could kiss Janet's cheek?"

"May I?" Maura whispered in Jane's ear.

"Morgan loves leaving her lipstick imprints on my cheek," Jane grinned. "I'm surprised you had to ask her cuz normally she's all about marking me."

Taking that as Jane giving her the okay, Maura pressed her lips to Jane's cheek, feeling Jane's smile as the photographer took a few shots in quick succession.

"That's great," the girl said as she placed the camera down. "I'm Amanda, by the way," she said as she walked up to Jane and Maura who were now both standing up right. "I'm taking a gap year to save up before heading to California for film school so the producers hired me to do the photo shoots and work the main video camera."

"Morgan," Maura said as she extended her arm out to shake Amanda's hand.

"I'm Janet," Jane added as she, too, shook Amanda's hand. "We've seen the show before and your camera skills are pretty solid."

"Thanks," Amanda said, a blush rising in her cheeks. "I'm super glad that you guys are on the show. New Haven isn't exactly the most progressive town in the world so it's really awesome to see a same sex couple featured here for the first time."

"Well, it feels awesome to be featured here," Maura said with a smile.

"Is there anything else you need us to do before we start filming?" Jane asked, looking around the studio for anything suspicious.

"I don't think so," Amanda said. "You said that you've seen the show but if you want to follow me I can give you a quick tour of the set and run down how things work."

"Lead the way," Maura smiled as she clasped Jane's hand in her own and let her thumb rub over Jane's scar, soothing her silently.

"Okay, so there are three couples competing today," Amanda said as she led them to the set. "There are six seats in a V shape with the host's station at the middle. We do this so each of the couples are separated to prevent cheating but they can still see each other."

"The colors are so much brighter in real life," Maura said as she noticed the vibrant colors of the booths the contestants sit in and the bright red background.

"Yeah, they have to be because once all the lights are on the colors get washed out on camera. Kinda like how actors have to wear dramatic make-up if they're on a stage," Amanda explained. "So, I have to give you the official schpeel even if you've seen the show. The host will ask you a question about each other. You have an electronic pad in the booth as well as a stylus to write with. The pad is divided into two sections. When the host asks the question, you're going to write your answer on the top half and then you're going to write your spouse's on the bottom half. Make sense?"

"So, if the host says 'Tell us your spouse's favorite color,' I would write my own favorite color on the top half and Morgan's on the bottom half?" Jane asked.

"Yeah. Then your answers will be displayed and we'll see if what you said your favorite color is matches what Morgan thinks it is and if her favorite color matches what you think it is. Scoring is done individually, meaning that if Janet guesses your favorite color correctly, she'll earn points even if you guess wrong. But if you guys are awesome and both get the question right, you both earn points. After 35 questions, we'll add your individual scores together to give you a semi-final total. We'll then tell you the category the final question will be from and you'll get to wager as many points as you want from that total. You get the answer right, you earn those points. Get it wrong as you lose them."

"I just got some serious butterflies in my stomach," Maura admitted as she turned to face Jane, a soft yet nervous smile on her face.

"It's really not that bad once we get started," Amanda said, thinking that Maura's fears came from being in front of a camera or losing. But Jane knew there was more behind her butterflies than that.

"Hey, is there some sort of dressing room or something around here?" Jane asked as she squeezed Maura's hand. "I feel like Morgan could use a little pep talk," she added with a wink.

"Oh, yeah," Amanda laughed. "We've only got one room for all the couples since we're a small show but you guys can use my office if you promise to keep it PG-13."

"We will," Jane reassured Amanda as they walked down a corridor to a small office.

"We start shooting in about 40 minutes so take your time. Just come on back down to the set once you're all pepped up," Amanda said as she unlocked the door to her office and pushed it open, revealing a large wooden desk, a computer chair, and several bookshelves of varying sizes filled with both books and video tapes.

"Thank you," Maura said softly before Amanda walked back towards the set, already pulling out her walkie talkie and speaking into it.

"You okay?" Jane asked as she shut the door softly as she placed a hand at the small of Maura's back and rubbed soft circles with her thumb.

"Just got a bit nervous," Maura said as she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Nervous because you're in front of cameras?"

"No," Maura said with a shake of her head. "I'm more than comfortable in front of a camera. I think that the gravity of the situation has just hit me."

"Let's sit down," Jane said as she guided Maura to the large chair and sat her down.

"Our six victims have all been on this very set and heard that same speech," Maura said as she sunk into the chair. "They have all been here and done what we are about to do and were killed because they love each other. And it is up to us to follow in their footsteps."

"Except for the getting killed part," Jane interrupted with a smile.

"Yes, preferably without being killed," Maura chuckled. "I'm sorry. I have no idea why this is all hitting me. I knew what our purpose was entering into this but being here where our victims have been is just a bit overwhelming."

"Hey, no saying sorry," Jane said as she spun the chair Maura was sitting in to face her and crouched down in front of Maura, grasping her hands and squeezing gently. "You're totally fine, Maura. You felt my heartbeat in the car racing and this isn't anything new for me," Jane said. "Being nervous or getting overwhelmed is normal, even for a cyborg."

"I told you that I'm not a cyborg," Maura laughed.

"That's exactly what a cyborg would say!"

"I love that you can make me laugh when I need it most," Maura said honestly. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Jane replied. "How about I make you a deal? To help ease the butterflies."

"What are the conditions of the deal?" Maura asked.

"If you do your best out there today and maybe even have a bit of fun, I'll teach your how to make my key lime pie before the week is over."

"Really?" Maura asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah," Jane grinned. "From the graham cracker crust to the filling to the whipped topping, I'll give you the best cooking lesson you've ever had. I'll even speak the, like, 10 Italian phrases I know so you can feel like you're living your past life as an Italian baker."

"You're the best," Maura said as she squeezed Jane's hands.

"I try," Jane winked. "So you're feeling better? Ready to go kick some New Haven Newlywed ass?"

"Let's go kick some ass!"

* * *

Twenty minutes into the game and both Jane and Maura were feeling more confident about their chances of scoring over 3,000 points. The questions had been simple and focused mainly on favorites—favorite color, food, place to vacation, and aspect of their partner. They next questions, they were warned, would be about their relationship, which only slightly worried the women. They had decided to keep as many details about their fictional relationship similar to their real relationship make lying easier for Maura but Jane still worried.

They asked the spouses to describe what the other was wearing when they first met, which earned a chuckle from everyone in the studio as Jane told the story about Maura seeing her for the first time in a prostitute get-up as she prepared to teach her criminal justice students the art of a convincing undercover job and, since Maura was new to the university, tried to pay for her coffee.

Maura was the next one to make the studio smile as she teased Jane that she was the one who said 'I love you' first after Jane saw what looked like Maura and Jane's brother flirting and got defensive, prompting Maura to tell Jane how much she loved her and winking at the camera as she said they then spent the rest of the night in bed, allowing the viewers to believe they were doing something other than the sleeping that actually happened.

The questions were slowly getting tougher as they went from facts about the spouses to more hypothetical and broad questions—would your spouse prefer to spend a week in Hawaii or a week in Paris or other 'what if' questions that Maura rolled her eyes at, her distaste for what if statements evident.

The other contestants were strong and seemed to have studied for their time on the show far more than Jane or Maura would have thought to do, but as they neared the end of the show, they were in the lead with 2,750 points.

"Alright, contestants. This is our last question before the final so get ready," the host said with a grin. "I need you to write on your pads what you would save if your house was on fire and your spouse was already safe and then write what your spouse would save."

Jane was quick to write both of her answers but, as she watched Maura, she noticed that the blonde wrote one answer before biting her lip in concentration as she thought. But when Maura quickly looked up at Jane and saw the soft smile Jane gave her, she made up her mind and wrote down her second answer before hitting the button to lock her answers in.

The other two couples went before Jane and Maura, with only one person from each couple earning points, meaning that Jane and Maura were still in the lead.

"Alright, Morgan, let's see what you wrote that you would save if your house was on fire and Janet was already safe. You wrote…Bass?"

"Bass, my African spurred tortoise," Maura clarified with a smile. "I bought him as a birthday present to myself when I turned 21 and he has been a constant companion of mine for quite some time."

"Interesting," the host said as he turned to Jane. "What did you say that your wife would save, Janet" he asked, laughing as Jane's pad was displayed to show a rough drawing of a turtle with the word Bass written next to the drawing. "50 points to Janet," the host said. "Now, Janet, tell us what you would save if you could save one thing from your house?"

"I guess great minds think alike because I'd also save Bass," Jane smiled as her answer was displayed, this time without a drawing. "Bass has been there for Morgan when I wasn't or couldn't be and I know how much she loves him. Plus he's actually kinda cute."

The entire studio said a collective 'awww' as Jane confessed that she would save Maura's beloved pet.

"Morgan, what did you say that your lovely Janet would save?" the host asked, turning back to Maura.

Maura simply smiled as she displayed her answer, the word Bass written next to a smiley face.

"Janet is one of the most selfless people I know so if our house ever were to catch fire, I am certain that she would save Bass before even thinking of any of her belongings. It's both worrisome and beautiful how selfless she is," Maura said as she locked eyes with Jane.

"50 points goes to Morgan," the host smiled. "Which means that the Hamilton's have an over 500 point lead going into the final. Which doesn't mean too much because the question we are about to ask our contestants is a doozie. I don't even know if I could answer it for myself, let alone for my spouse. But we're gonna make these newlyweds try! So, contestants, if you would please place your final wagers for the question that is going to be in the 'Career' category!"

Jane chuckled as she watched Maura's eyebrows furrow as she mentally began to calculate the best wager to make in order to win. Jane smiled as she thought of what she should wager—she wanted to choose a number that would mean something to Maura. Her favorite number or a number with a special significance to them but she fell short on ideas until she smirked and wrote a number down just before the host spoke.

"Alrighty, folks! We are back and ready to crown our next New Haven Newlywed winners! All they have to do is answer the following question: Tell us what career your spouse would have if they had a past life. You have 30 seconds."

Both Maura and Jane's eyes widened at the perfect question that they had discussed the previous night without any reason to discuss it. They both quickly wrote down both their personal answers and what they knew the other would write before locking their answers in and watching as one couple seemed to admit defeat and the other seemed to be under extreme stress.

The music came to a stop and the host began to ask the other couples to reveal their answers but neither Jane nor Maura paid attention. They were both fairly certain they would win and, once it was official, they would need to be on high alert for anyone suspicious, so in this moment before their turn came to show their answers, they could hear nothing but their hearts pounding.

"Morgan, why don't you show us what Janet would be in a past life?" the host asked Maura.

"A baker," Maura smiled as she displayed her answer.

"That true, Janet?" the man asked Jane, which Jane replied to with a press of a button that displayed her answer of baker. "Beautiful!" the host beamed. "Now, how many points did you wager, Morgan?" he asked.

"500," Maura replied as her wager was displayed and those points were added to her total.

"Your turn, Janet," the host smiled. "What would Morgan be if she worked in a past life?"

"She'd also be a baker," Jane grinned as she displayed her answer. Before the host could turn to Maura, the doctor had already pressed a button to display her answer, which was also baker.

"You two are a truly magical couple," the host said in disbelief. "How much did you wager, Janet?"

"I wagered 314," Jane smiled as she waited for Maura to understand her wager. When she understood it, Maura began to laugh. "For those of you who aren't aware, 3.14 is the number for pi and my Morgan absolutely loves pie," Jane explained as she winked to Maura.

"Well, citizens of New Haven," the host smiled as he stepped from his podium and walked to Maura, offering his hand to help her from her chair before walking with her to Jane and helping Jane from her chair as well. "With the city's highest New Haven Newlywed score of 3,664, I present to you our September champions, Morgan and Janet Hamilton!"

Balloons fell from the ceiling along with streamers as Jane and Maura smiled and embraced each other in a fierce hug, Jane lifting Maura from her feet momentarily.

"Looks like someone is getting a cooking lesson soon," Jane murmured in Maura's ear before setting her back down.

"Let's see a kiss from our lovely winners," the host suggested as she watched the two women hug and laugh.

"Oh," Maura said as she turned red in the face. "We couldn't possibly," she stammered.

"Aw, don't be camera shy now!"

"Oh, we aren't camera shy," Jane said as she pulled Maura close to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I think that Morgan knows, though, that if I kiss her now then there won't be any stopping me. And since we know this is a family show, we'll have to restrain ourselves until we get home," Jane continued with a wink to the host.

"Ahhh," the man replied with a wink back to Jane and Maura as Amanda came out from behind her camera to quickly hand him a trophy which he then handed to Jane and Maura. "Well, we'd like to thank all our couples for competing today and wish them all the very best on their lives together," he spoke to the camera. "Thanks for watching!"

* * *

"I can't believe you wagered pi," Maura laughed as she unlocked the front door of their townhome after they had officially wrapped the show.

"And I can't believe they asked us about past lives when we literally just talked about those last night," Jane said as she carried their new trophy into the house and set it proudly on the kitchen table. "Not exactly the most classy of centerpieces, but I kinda like it."

"What are going to do with that once we get back to Boston?"

"You are more than welcome to keep it," Jane said as she walked to the kitchen and poured a glass of water. "It's a reminder of your first real undercover op."

"Just what I've always wanted," Maura teased as she pulled her hair from its low ponytail and ran her fingers through curls, "a tacky trophy that I won as I pretended to be married to my best friend to lure a serial killer out."

"It goes great with those death masks in your office," Jane quipped. "So, what would you like to do for the rest of the day? We could take a victory lap around the farmer's market or we could-"

"Visit the apple orchard?"

"I love how excited you get over the simple things," Jane laughed as she watched Maura's face light up.

"I can't help it," Maura grinned. "It's been too long since I've had fresh apple cider. Whole Foods has a wonderful brand but nothing compares to going to directly to the cider mill. I frequented Motman's Orchard as often as possible while attending BCU."

"Did you ever indulge in one of those sugary and delicious cider mill doughnuts?" Jane asked.

"No," Maura said simply.

"Oh, we are so going to get you a doughnut."

And with that, Jane grabbed Maura's hand and dragged her to the car, eager to not only have a doughnut of her own but see Maura try a cider mill style doughnut for the first time. She continued to tug on Maura's hand once they made it to the cider mill and entered the shop and got in line for their treats.

"Do you want cold cider or hot?" Jane asked.

"Which goes best with the doughnuts?" Maura replied.

"Probably the cold. We can always pick up a gallon of cider and heat it up back at home throughout the week."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Maura smiled as Jane stepped up to the counter and ordered two ciders and two doughnuts before walking back outside to a small picnic table where they sat down.

"This is actually a very good doughnut," Maura said as she took her first hesitant bite of the sugary treat.

"Told ya," Jane laughed.

"A little bit high in-"

"No," Jane interrupted. "You are not going to tell me how unhealthy these magical treats are. We are going to sit here and enjoy our cider and doughnuts and then we're gonna do the corn maze and pick some apples."

"I never understood corn mazes," Maura thought out loud. "There is only one entrance and one exit so really you're just wandering around produce until you emerge, most likely rather annoyed with whoever you are with."

"When Frankie and I were little we'd go to the local corn maze and split up to find two dead ends. We'd crouch low to the ground and hide in the corn and count how many times a couple started making out in the dead end. Whoever had the deadest dead end had to buy the other a doughnut," Jane said as she licked sugar from her fingers.

"Is making out in a corn maze common?" Maura asked, genuinely curious.

"I mean, Frankie and I usually had numbers in the double digits," Jane shrugged. "I never made out in a corn maze if that's what you're asking."

"Excuse me?" a middle aged man asked, approaching Jane and Maura with a timid smile. "You're Morgan and Janet Hamilton," he stated.

"Who are you?" Jane asked, feeling her body tense up as the stranger greeted them. Maura noticed Jane's muscles tense and gently laid a hand on her thigh underneath the table to offer comfort.

"I'm Rodger and I work for the New Haven Newlyweds," he said as he began to reach into his messenger bag, which prompted Jane to quickly stand up as her reflexes kicked in at what the man might pull form his bag.

"How can I help you?" Jane said, one hand reaching to where her gun would be if she had it and the other reaching behind her for Maura's hand.

"I just wanted to give you this," Rodger said as he pulled a manila envelope from his messenger bag, seemingly oblivious to the tension Jane and Maura felt. "I do PR for the show and saw the photos Amanda took of you two and thought they were great. So I had a couple of them printed for you."

"Thanks," Jane said as she took the offered folder from the man.

"Did you ladies have fun today?" he asked. "I've never seen a couple dominate like you did with such ease."

"It was quite fun," Maura said with a gentle smile as she stood up and moved to stand next to Jane and allow herself to fully examine the man, taking in his facial features and body type and committing them to memory should the need to recall details come to mind.

"Well, I'm glad," he grinned. "But I'm gonna head out. The wife is waiting," he said as he gestured over his shoulder. "Hope you like the photos," he added before leaving without giving Jane and Maura a chance to respond.

"Can I tell you something?" Maura asked softly as Jane turned to face her, a questioning look on her face.

"What?"

"As much as I want to explore a corn maze and pick apples, I think I would prefer to head back to our place and lock the door," the doctor said, her worry clear on her face.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Jane said as she grabbed their trash and began to walk towards the trash can. "That guy gave me the heebee-jeebees. Like, how did he know we would be here right now?" Jane asked, looking up to see Rodger glancing at them over his shoulder before entering the shop.

"When he motioned over his shoulder to his wife, there was no one there. Which means his wife was already inside the shop or there is no wife," Maura said, quickly entering the car and locking her door as Jane did the same. Safe inside the car, Jane turned the radio up and turned to Maura, allowing their undercover personas to dissipate.

"I'll call Frost when we get back to our place," Jane said, trying to offer a reassuring smile but failing. "I'll have him start digging around the show for anyone named Rodger and the see what pops up."

"Is there a way we can get the photos that he gave us to Frost?" Maura asked, not sure how easily an item could be given to Frost. "There could be fingerprints on them and if Rodger isn't his name, his fingerprints might offer some sort of direction."

"Yeah," Jane said as she nodded her head slightly. "I don't even know if what he gave us are photos," Jane quickly said after a few moments of silence. She grabbed the folder from where she had placed it on the dashboard and opened it, laughing when she saw the 8 by 10 glossy photos. "We make a pretty cute couple," Jane said as she handed the folder to Maura.

"We do…" Maura said softly as she looked at the photo of her in Jane's arms, her lips pressing against Jane's cheek as the brunette smiled widely. "I don't know how you do this," Maura sighed as she closed the folder and placed it in her lap.

"Do what?" Jane asked, putting the car into gear and pulling out of the orchard.

"Undercover work," Maura clarified.

"It's not so bad after you're used to it," Jane shrugged. "It's just one big game of dress up," she smiled. "Dress up and make-believe."

"That's why I don't know how you do it," Maura said, turning to look out the window at the passing houses and scenery. "Because I look at that photo and I see so much happiness. And I have no idea if that happiness is Morgan and Janet or Maura and Jane."

* * *

"I put the envelope with your description of Rodger and the photos in the mailbox," Jane said as she entered the bedroom she and Maura were sharing later that night. Maura was already in her silk pajama shorts and matching tank top and sat propped up against the headboard with a medical journal in her hands. "Frost is gonna have one of the local cops swing by and pick it up and bring it to his hotel room," she continued as she walked to the en suite bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Hopefully he will be able to find something helpful," Maura said as she continued to read reviews of the latest lab equipment absentmindedly. "I know that listening to one's intestines is absolutely ludicrous but I can't help but shake the feeling of fear that Rodger brought."

"Frost is good with the digging around," Jane said, toothbrush still in her mouth. "He'll get something and then we'll be able to dig around a bit and get this asshole," she added as she spit out the excess toothpaste and rinsed her toothbrush.

"Then we can head back to reality," Maura said.

"Uh, I dunno about you but I plan to head to cash in on our winnings and head to New York before going back to reality," Jane laughed as she slid into the bed next to Maura and laid on her back.

"Do we really get to go?" Maura asked, setting the journal down on her nightstand. "I don't know protocol for undercover work. We won the trip but does Boston PD allow us to cash in on that award?"

"I mean, it isn't drug money or anything that we got illegally so I don't see why we couldn't," Jane shrugged.

"I think it would be a fun weekend," Maura smiled as she turned her bedside light off and moved to lie down. "We could shop and eat and maybe see a show on Broadway."

"Shopping, no. Eating, yes. Broadway, maybe," Jane replied.

"Good night, Jane," Maura said with a laugh as she rolled onto her side away from Jane.

"Night," Jane said as she also curled up and closed her eyes, her body facing Maura.

Several minutes passed in silence as the women went over the day's events.

"Jane?" Maura whispered.

"Hm?" Jane replied, not opening her eyes as she felt sleep tugging at her mind.

"We both know that I'm not very good at asking for things," she said, keeping her voice soft for fear of her nerves betraying her. "But can I…Can you…" she trailed off, searching for the best way to ask what she wanted.

"Hey," Jane said as she noticed Maura fumbling over her words. She placed a gentle hand on Maura's shoulder and rubbed her thumb up and down gently. "You've got nothing to be ashamed of, okay? It's your parents who should be ashamed for not letting you know that it's okay to ask for things and making you feel like you were a burden when you did ask."

Without replying, Maura took her free hand and grasped the hand that Jane had placed on her shoulder. She lifted Jane's hand from her shoulder and brought it to Maura's waist. Maura then placed her arm on top of Jane's and, with the palm of her hand resting on the back of Jane's, laced their fingers together. A soft smile graced her lips as she felt Jane flex her fingers, offering a supportive squeeze. Her smile grew when she felt Jane scoot her body to mold against Maura's in a comforting embrace.

"Thank you," Maura whispered as she relaxed against Jane.

"You're welcome," came Jane's sleepy reply. "And jut so we're clear, this is most definitely Maura and Jane, not Morgan and Janet."

* * *

I** think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I do apologize if the lack of actual game show fun disappoints ya'll. Please don't rip into me too much. I really did try to write a full chapter on the game show but just couldn't.**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Some of you mentioned a town called New Haven, Connecticut and the fictional land in this story literally has nothing to do with that real town. I just sat at my computer and said "Okay, what is a nice name that would sound pretty with the word 'newlyweds.' New Haven it is!" So, thanks for telling me there is a real city with this name but it really doesn't mean anything.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

When Jane awoke the next morning, she was greeted with Maura's thumb rubbing up and down the side of Jane's own thumb gently.

"Morning," Jane murmured, making no attempt to remove her arm from around Maura.

"Thank you," Maura said in lieu of returning the morning greeting. "For this," she clarified as she squeezed Jane's hand gently. "I know that it is certainly not something typical best friends do but it was nice to have that bit of physical comfort. If you'd like to forget about it we-"

"I like it," Jane interrupted.

"You do?"

"Yeah," Jane admitted with a smile. "And since we have we ever been typical best friends anyways?"

"True," Maura chuckled.

"So, did you wanna go to the store and get the key lime pie ingredients today? We could make it and then have a little home-made lunch and dessert out in the back yard," Jane suggested.

"What about poking our noses where they don't belong and figuring out who our killer is?"

"We'll do that, too. Frost should have the photos and stuff since the local cop was supposed to swing by early this morning before his shift. He'll keep us updated but there's no reason we can't enjoy ourselves just a little bit," Jane said.

"Well, then I think that the idea of a backyard picnic sounds lovely," Maura smiled. "But, um, can we maybe…"

"Stay in bed a little longer?" Jane asked.

"Yeah," Maura said softly, slightly embarrassed at how comfortable it felt to be in Jane's embrace.

"I guess we can do that," Jane grinned as she pulled Maura even closer than she had been before and just barely resisted the urge to press her lips to the soft skin of Maura's shoulders.

* * *

"Alrighty, mi Maura bella," Jane said in her best Italian accent as she finished setting all the ingredients for key lime pie onto the counter. "Are you ready to have the best cooking lesson of your life?" she asked, her accent never faltering.

"Are you going to speak in that accent the entire time?" Maura laughed.

"You got a problem with my accent, signora?" Jane asked, dropping the accent and arching an eyebrow at Maura.

"Not at all," Maura grinned.

"That's what I thought," Jane said with a wink. "Okay, so, before we get started you might wanna change," she added as she pointed to Maura's black skirt and coral colored blouse.

"Why would I change?" Maura asked, looking down at her outfit. "I'm rather fond of this outfit…"

"I'm sure you are which is the exact reason you should change. A true Jane Rizzoli baking experience is not complete without getting a bit messy," Jane explained. "I'd hate for my hand to slip and fling crushed graham crackers on you or accidentally splatter you with whipped cream."

"You wouldn't dare," Maura challenged.

"Are you certain of that, Doctor Isles?"

Maura held Jane's gaze, neither one making any movement as they stared at each other, a challenge of sorts.

"Fine," Maura said as she broke the trance. "I'll go change," she sighed as she turned to walk to the bedroom, causing Jane to chuckle as she began to pull the necessary tools from where they were stored in the kitchen. "You're lucky I brought a pair of jeans with me or else I would have to wear one of your pairs," Maura stated as she re-emerged into the kitchen in a pair of jeans.

"Hey…" Jane trailed off as she looked up at Maura. "You're wearing my old academy t-shirt."

"Good eye, detective," Maura smiled as she fiddled with the hole at the bottom of the t-shirt. "Is it okay that I am?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah," Jane smiled. "I just thought I'd lost that old thing. You've had it at your place?"

"You left it in the bathroom one day," Maura explained.

"And just keep forgetting to give it back to me?" Jane teased.

"Well, I didn't exactly forget…" Maura said. "You left it at my place a few days before Paddy was shot and we stopped talking. I was a mess and almost burned the shirt in my back yard. But as I walked to the yard I realized that this shirt might be the only thing I'd ever have to remind me of you so…It smells like you still," Maura said. "It's comforting."

"I was an ass," Jane admitted. "And saying sorry just doesn't feel like enough."

"We both acted irrationally," Maura said with a gentle smile. "But it's in the past and we have moved on and grown stronger. So let's not dwell, okay?"

"Kay," Jane agreed. "You, uh, look pretty good in my shirt, by the way," Jane smiled.

Maura felt her cheeks flush as she moved to stand next to Jane at the island, their shoulders brushing slightly.

"I am ready to begin my lesson," Maura announced with mock formality.

"Favoloso!" Jane smiled. "First thing we're gonna do is what takes the longest which is squeezing the key limes to get juice. The key limes are ridiculously tiny so you need, like, two and half of these little bags to get enough juice. Ma once suggested I use regular limes or even just buy lime juice but that's just silly," Jane said as she handed Maura a small bag of key limes.

"I honestly can't believe I didn't know you could bake," Maura smiled as Jane also placed a cutting board and knife in front of Maura.

"Well, now you do know," Jane shrugged. "To make things easier, you can roll the limes around the cutting board for a bit. It helps produce more juice per lime or something."

"And we fill the measuring cup?" Maura asked, nodding towards the cup with a small strainer over it Jane had placed between their two cutting boards.

"We only need a cup of juice so just fill it half way," Jane replied as she took a few limes from her own bag and began to roll them under her palms with Maura mimicking her actions soon after.

"So," Maura began as she fell into a steady rhythm of rolling the limes, cutting them in half, and squeezing them over the cup. "One of the questions on the show yesterday has been nagging me."

"Which one?"

"The one asking where you would rather vacation—Hawaii or Paris. You said you would prefer to go to Paris but I was certain you would choose Hawaii. Why is that?" Maura asked.

"Well, you've said so many great things about Paris that I guess the idea of visiting a city that means a lot to you has come to mean a lot to me, too," Jane said. "The idea of you dragging me through the Louvre and telling me everything about all the art or not telling me that I'm eating frog legs until I've already tried them seems kinda fun."

"Frog legs are vastly overrated," Maura smiled as she imagined walking along the Seine with Jane's hand clasped with hers. "But I still thought you would be more of a Hawaii vacationer. Sit on a beach drinking beer and doing nothing but getting a tan that would make all of us in Boston jealous."

"I mean, that does sound nice," Jane trailed off.

"But?"

"It's silly," Jane said as she shook her head.

"What's silly?" Maura asked.

"That this is going so much faster with a sous chef," Jane said, a bit too eagerly, as she noticed they almost had the right amount of lime juice squeezed.

"Jane," Maura said, her tone gentle yet firm.

Jane sighed and took a deep breath, forcing herself to open up to Maura.

"I'm just not really fond of the idea of vacationing somewhere where I'd need to wear a bathing suit most of the time," Jane admitted as she continued to roll, cut, and squeeze limes so she had an excuse to not look at Maura. "Like, I'm totally used to the scar from the shooting but I'm sure that if I were walking around Hawaii with it on display then everyone would zero in on the scar and then I'd zero in on it and feel everything that I've worked to not feel."

"What do you mean-"

"Plus," Jane interrupted, finding herself unable to stop her words from tumbling out of her mouth. "Can you imagine me walking around a beach in a bathing suit? I'd look like some sort of Mr. Hyde creature all gross and stuff compared to the young kids with their perky boobs and skinny waist and bikinis that cost hundreds of dollars. At least in Paris I could wear pants and some sort of artsy sweater to keep myself covered and still blend in."

Though scientifically impossible, Maura felt like her heart was about to split in two as she watched Jane's hands stop moving and clench into fists.

"Jane," Maura said softly as she set her knife down and turned her body to face Jane. "You are gorgeous. Truly gorgeous."

"You're my best friend," Jane scoffed. "It's your job to say that."

"No, my job is to tell you the truth," Maura countered. "And the truth is that you are the farthest thing from a Mr. Hyde creature. Your bone structure alone is striking and—stop squirming, Jane. I know that talking about your body is not your favorite pastime and you detest compliments, but you need to listen to me."

"I'm listening," Jane said as she turned her body to face Maura, her hip leaning against the counter.

"As I was saying, your bone structure is striking but that is just the basis of your beauty. You have wild hair that suits your wild personality. Your olive skin is incredible and hints at your Italian heritage perfectly. Your hands are rough from years of firing guns but are also distinctly feminine. I have said this before and I will say it again. You are gorgeous, my friend."

"Coming from a supermodel like you," Jane muttered.

"Will you ever just accept a compliment?" Maura asked, chuckling in annoyance.

"Thank you," Jane said, meeting Maura's eyes and causing the doctor to smile. "Now let's move on to the best part of making this pie and smash some graham crackers."

Maura laughed as she watched Jane pull a box of Ziploc bags from the drawer and then reach for the box of crackers.

"Do we have a rolling pin or anything to smash them with?" Maura asked as she watched Jane open the box of crackers and put several crackers into a bag before placing that bag into another one for durability.

"I'm sure there is one around here but smashing them with your fists or palms is a pretty good stress reliever," Jane replied as she placed the bags on Maura's cutting board. "Go for it!" she said with a grin, eager to watch Maura beat the crackers to crumbs.

Maura laughed as she began to knead the crackers with her knuckles as if she were massaging them while Jane put crackers into a bag for her to smash up.

"You can totally do better than that," Jane laughed as she began to beat her bag of crackers with a smile.

"I'm not as strong as you are, Jane," Maura laughed as she watched Jane's smile grow with every hit she delivered to the crackers.

"It's not about being strong," Jane said as she opened her bag of crackers, now crumbs, and dumped them into a mixing bowl before placing more crackers into her bag to begin the process again. "It's about getting out all your stress."

"That's why I do yoga," Maura explained. "And besides, I'm feeling very rejuvenated and relaxed today. I slept well last night."

"Me, too," Jane smiled. "But maybe I'll have to stress you out a bit," she grinned as she picked up a small bit of the crushed cracker crumbs with the tips of her fingers and flung them at Maura, some landing in her hair but most attaching themselves to the shirt she wore.

"Jane!" Maura laughed as she looked at Jane's wide smile. "You are such a child sometimes," she said as she resumed her ministrations on the bag.

"I know," Jane replied. "But seriously, Maur, you can totally do better than that! Imagine that Pike just took all your #10 scalpels and replaced them with the #12 with the extra-long handle."

Maura's eyes widened at the thought and she began to move her hands a bit rougher over the crackers, her eyes narrowing.

"Good, now imagine that he's sitting in your chair," Jane continued, laughing at the way Maura's movements sped up and became more aggressive.

"And he's adjusted the height of your chair!" Jane added, causing Maura to pound the crackers in a manner similar to what Jane had been doing earlier. Jane laughed, prompting Maura to laugh as she continued to beat the bag with Jane at her side. Jane moved to begin crushing her bag when a knock resounded through the house.

"You keep imagining Pike and those #12 scalpels," Jane smiled as she brushed crumbs from her hand. "That's probably one of the local cops," she added as she walked to the front door and opened it, her smile quickly fading.

"Hello, Janet."

"Rodger, hi," Jane said as she took in the man standing on her front porch.

"Hi," the man greeted with a large smile. "I'm sorry for dropping by without warning. Can I come in?"

"Uh, actually Morgan and I are in the middle of something," Jane said with a tight lipped smile.

"I just have the forms for you ladies to fill out to claim your weekend trip to New York City," he said as he held up a folder. "It won't take long to fill them out, I promise."

"I can take them and Morgan and I will fill them out later tonight and then we can bring them to the studio," Jane said as she maintained her grip on the door handle with one hand and took a small step towards Rodger to take the forms.

Without warning, Rodger pulled a pistol from where he had tucked it in the waist band of his khakis and aimed it at Jane, the paper dropping to the porch as he gripped it with two hands, obviously confident with a gun.

"I suggest you let me in, Janet," Rodger said calmly.

"Morgan," Jane called to Maura as she maintained eye contact with Rodger.

Hearing Jane use her undercover name caused Maura to stop pounding the graham crackers and turn to the door, taking only a few steps before Jane spoke again.

"You should go out into the backyard and turn the grill on so we can cook lunch," Jane said, praying that Maura wouldn't come to the front door and find herself in Rodger's line of fire.

"Don't!" barked Rodger as he let one of his hands release the gun and grab Jane's wrist violently before dragging her into the house and slamming the door shut, locking it and slipping the chain lock in place.

Maura's eyes widened as she saw Rodger drag Jane into the foyer where she had stopped dead in her tracks.

"Aw, how cute," Rodger sneered as he pulled Jane to the kitchen and slammed her down into one of the large chairs. "The newlyweds were baking a pie. I'm terribly sorry to interrupt," he said as he released Jane's hand and quickly pulled a thick rope from his messenger bag and forced Jane's wrists together behind her back. Upon feeling that her hands were going to be bound, Jane's instincts kicked in and she leapt from the chair and attempted to pull her hands from Rodger's grasp.

"Not so fast," Rodger said as he raised the gun and brought it down to hit at the base of Jane's neck, pain erupting through her body. Though Jane kept her cry silent, Maura couldn't help the scream that escaped her lips as she watched Jane's hands be bound behind the chair. "You're next," Rodger grinned as he winked at Maura before tying Jane's legs to their respective legs of the tall chair.

"No," Maura said softly as she shook her head and took a few steps away from Rodger, inching towards the door.

"You run from me and I shoot you in the back," Rodger said as he stood up and smiled at the ropes that tied Jane and the fire in her eyes he knew she couldn't feed since she was tied down. "And then I kill your wife and you never get to say any last words to her," he smiled as he watched Maura stop moving. "Now be a good little lady and come sit over here."

Maura locked eyes with Jane, hoping for some sort of direction from the experienced detective. Jane neither nodded nor shook her head, trying to tell Maura that she was sorry and that she was still formulating a plan.

"I said get over here," Rodger shouted as he lunged for Maura and grabbed her arm, yanking her to the chair next to Jane. Maura let out a soft cry at the pain from his nails digging into her arm before he shoved her down roughly and began to tie her in an identical manner to Jane.

"I'm sorry," Jane said as she watched the man tie Maura up roughly.

"Shut up," Rodger snapped as he turned both women's chairs so they could see each other but still had distance between their bound bodies. "Did you two know that I was part of the first couple to ever win New Haven Newlyweds?" he said as he began to pull items from his bag—a hunting knife, lighter, Exacto knife, and another gun. "Oh, yeah," he continued as he watched Jane and Maura's eyes follow his movements. "My wife and I won back in 2006. We had a score of 3, 105. We were so happy together. Until she left me six months later for some dyke she fell for. Which makes killing you even better than killing the other couples."

"You're the person who killed the other three couples who scored over 3,000 points on the show?" Jane asked, desperately hoping he would keep talking long enough for her to formulate a plan to get her and Maura to safety.

"Yep," Rodger grinned. "Ya see, those three couples were all so happy and so in love. It made me absolutely sick," he growled. "They all thought they were about to get their stupid happily ever after fairytale ending. But we all know that happy endings don't happen."

"I think they do," Maura replied softly.

"Oh, really? Then explain why my wife decided to go all lesbo on me after we got married. Explain how that's a happy ending."

"She found someone with whom she could be her authentic self," Maura said as she locked eyes with Jane. "Someone who let her be true to who she was worried to be and embraced her for what others shunned her because of. I feel like that is a perfectly happy ending."

"And that's happy for me how?" Rodger yelled.

"She is happy with the woman she met so, if you really loved her, than you should be happy as well," Maura said.

"Okay," Rodger said with a shrug. "I was gonna hit your wife first but I think you've just changed my mind," he added as he changed his grip on the gun to grip the barrel and brought the handle of the gun down onto Maura's knee without warning, causing the blonde to shriek in pain and Jane to pull on her bound hands futilely.

"You hurt her again and I will kill you," Jane shouted as she continued to struggle against her restraints.

"Says the middle aged female professor who is bound to a chair," Rodger smirked as he watched Maura's face contort in pain. "I plan to hurt your little Morgan and you much more before the day ends," he confessed. "I poisoned the first couple, which was a nice intro. Then staging the car crash and watching the second couple die was even better. Beating the third couple to death was definitely the best feeling as I watched up close as their lives left their eyes. Which is what I plan to do to you after I've had my way with you."

"You do whatever you wanna do to me but you leave Morgan alone," Jane nearly growled.

"Whatever I wanna do to you?" Rodger repeated as he walked towards Jane and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes," was Jane's steady reply.

"No," Maura said, her voice firm. "We are in this together, Janet.

* * *

Nearly two hours later and Jane had managed to direct much of Rodger's rage at her body instead of Maura's. Frost had called twice in a row earlier and, when the phone began to ring a third time, Rodger had thrown it across the room and shattered it. Jane was hoping that Frost would soon come to check on them and stop the beatings.

Maura had been smacked across the face several times and Rodger had used the butt of his gun to hit her knees before taking a large serving fork from their kitchen, heating it with his lighter, and pressing it to Maura's shin until it cooled.

Jane's nose had been dislocated early on and had a cut on one of her eyebrows from a slap where Rodger's ring caught her skin. Rodger seemed to enjoy kicking Jane's legs that were tied to the chair, cutting her pant legs at the knee so he could see the bruising forming on her shins up to her knees. He had grasped Jane's forearms in his hands and twisted, giving her a burn that made her eyes water.

"Had enough ladies?" Rodger asked, grinning as he watched Jane's labored breathing and the concern with which Maura looked at her. "I can end it all right now or we can keep playing. Personally I'd like to keep playing but I am craving some pad Thai from that place down the road."

"I don't know what to do," Jane admitted, her voice and face defeated. "I'm so sorry," she added as she avoided Maura's gaze. "I need to tell you something," Jane whispered, trying to keep Rodger from hearing.

"What is it?" Maura smiled.

"Getting to hold you like last night was amazing. It sounds like those stupid romantic comedies I hate but I can die happy now that I know what it's like to hold you like that," Jane said as she felt emotions bubbling up inside of her and threatening to spill out. "But I can't die unless I tell you what you mean to me."

"No," Maura interrupted. "You are not going to say your goodbyes right now. Not like this, okay?"

"Please, Maur. Let me say this."

"Look at me," Maura said gently as she forced herself to avoid looking at the hunting knife Rodger was twirling in his hands.

"What?" Jane asked, swallowing a lump in her throat as she saw tear tracks on Maura's cheeks.

"Do you trust me?" Maura asked, her eyes telling Jane that it was a real question she needed to know the answer to.

"More than anyone else," Jane replied.

"Remember that, okay?" Maura asked. "Remember that you trust me."

"What the hell are you to dykes whispering about?" Rodger spat as he glared at both women.

"I used to be like you," Maura said, quickly turning to face Rodger's angry face.

"You are nothing like me, you dumb bitch," Rodger said as he began to move the knife so it caught the light.

"I was," Maura continued. "I found the love of my life in a man. We met while abroad and fell madly in love. I was certain that he and I would be together forever until he decided to stay abroad while I moved back to the United States. He and I saw each other sporadically whenever he could come to me and we would spend a week in a love bubble until he left without warning. But I was still convinced he was the love of my life."

"And this relates to me how?"

"I told him that he couldn't keep coming into my life and then leaving whenever it suited him," Maura said sadly. "I thought I would die from the pain of losing him because I knew that my chance at happily ever after was gone. My happy ending was now living abroad while I was in Massachusetts. I lost my happily ever after."

"But you married that," Rodger said as he gestured to Jane who was watching their exchange with curious eyes.

"Yes," Maura smiled. "I married Janet because sometimes it takes two tries to get a happily ever after. Which means that you still have a chance to have your happily ever after. You could walk out of here and move somewhere else and no one would ever know what happened here. You could have a second chance at the happily ever after that you want."

"And risk you guys going to the cops? Fuck no, I'm not leaving with you still alive," Rodger said angrily.

"I still love him," Maura said. "The man who broke my heart. Ian Faulkner. I still love him."

"Okay…?" Rodger asked, growing annoyed with Maura's story. "What are you trying to tell me with that stupid story?"

"If Janet Hamilton were not in the picture anymore, Morgan Hamilton could easily fly to Africa and become Morgan Faulkner," Maura said, her voice shaking as she prayed that her words worked as she hoped they would.

"Are you actually suggesting that I kill your wife and let you go?" Rodger asked in disbelief.

Jane sat staring at Maura, desperately trying to understand what Maura was trying to do with her words but failing as she watched Maura nod her head at Rodger, silently telling him that he should kill Jane and let Maura go.

"Maur," Jane said, unable to stay silent any longer.

"Can it!" Rodger yelled at Jane, trying to process what Maura has just suggested he do. "I like your plan," Rodger said after several minutes of silence.

"What?" Jane asked, unable to believe that Rodger was thinking that killing Jane and letting Maura go free would work.

"I kill you," Rodger said as he walked behind Jane and yanked on her hair, pulling her head back and placing the knife to Jane's throat. "Then your little wife gets to live her true happily ever after without you," he whispered in Jane's ear as he pressed down on the knife.

At the feeling of cool metal on her neck and putrid breath in her ears, Jane felt her mind transport her to the basement in Western Massachusetts where Hoyt pinned her to the floor with scalpels in her palms. Maura watched Jane's eyes grow wide before glazing over and knew one of two things would happen. Jane would either begin to attempt to fight of Rodger or she would freeze.

Jane froze.

"Wait!" Maura called out, stopping Rodger from pressing down but he kept the large knife on Jane's neck.

"What now?" he asked in a huff.

"I think she has gone into some sort of shock," Maura quickly said. "I need you to look into her eyes and tell me if there is pupil dilation," she continued, hoping that Rodger didn't think too hard about her words.

"What does that matter?"

"If she has gone into shock from injuries, then you won't be able to see the life drain from her eyes like you want. So you're going to have to look directly in her eyes and tell me if her pupils dilate in this light or are still small," Maura improvised. "I've got a medical degree," she added, hoping to convince Rodger to do what she asked.

"I do wanna see the life leave her eyes," Rodger said as he pulled his knife from Jane's throat where a small cut had already been made and blood began to drip from the wound. Jane's eyes were wide and unable to process what was happening as Rodger moved to stand in between Jane and Maura's chairs, leaning down slightly to look into Jane's eyes.

Before he could ask Maura what he was looking for, he felt two fists hit his back and force air from his lungs as he lost his balance, hitting his head on the corner of Jane's seat as he fell to the ground. Maura rocked her chair until it tipped forward and she fell to her pained knees and scrambled for the hunting knife Rodger had dropped. Maura quickly hit Rodger's head with the butt of the knife to keep him down before twisting her body to cut the rope from her legs.

Maura's face in front of her eyes snapped Jane from her flashback and she found herself once again tied to the chair in New Haven, only this time Maura was free and Rodger was lying face down on the kitchen floor.

"Jane?" Maura repeated, trying to lure Jane from where her mind had taken her.

"My hands," Jane stammered as she tried to pull her hands free from the binding. "Please, Maura. My hands," she repeated desperately.

Maura quickly realized what Jane needed and moved behind Jane and used the sharp knife to slice through the ropes that bound Jane's hands before moving to release her legs.

Feeling her limbs freed, Jane felt a rush of emotions flood her and couldn't contain the sob that escaped her lips.

Maura was quickly back in front of her, wrapping her arms around Jane who, without hesitation, wrapped her own arms around Maura's waist and grabbed two fistfuls of the shirt Maura wore to anchor herself to Maura.

"Call Frost," Jane managed to say, although she made to effort to let Maura go.

"Shhh," Maura soothed as she allowed Jane to cling to her. "Let's get you breathing a bit steadier first," Maura said as she ran her fingers through the ends of Jane's hair.

"Is he dead?" Jane stammered as she caught a glimpse of the man who had been holding them lying face down on the floor.

"I don't think so," Maura replied softly as she pulled her head away slightly to look into Jane's eyes. "But he hit his head on the way down and I also gave him a whack so he should be out for a bit."

"I'm so sorry," Jane gasped as she attempted to fill her lungs with air.

"Oh, Jane," Maura said gently. "Please don't start beating yourself up over this. Please."

"But-"

"No," Maura firmly said. "You don't get to beat yourself up over something I volunteered to do. Let's go sit on the couch and call Frost so we can sit comfortably as we wait for him and the local cops to arrive."

Jane simply nodded and silently released the hold she had on Maura's shirt, allowing Maura to take her hand and lead them both to the couch, their legs threatening to give out with every step. They collapsed on the couch and Maura grasped the house phone, quickly dialing Frost and telling him he needed to get to their townhome quickly and with back up. She promised to explain when he arrived and hung up promptly, her main focus being Jane and she ball she had curled herself into on the other side of the couch.

"Jane, we have to stay awake," Maura said gently as she scooted over to sit next to Jane. "Our head injuries are likely not serious but just to be safe."

"It hurts," Jane said as she kept her body as small as possible.

"I know it does, Jane," Maura said. "Please, if you are going to lie down at least do so with your head near my lap so I can keep an eye on you."

Wordlessly, Jane raised her sore body into a sitting position before laying back down, this time with her head placed directly in Maura's lap, looking up at Maura's face as if that face alone could keep her grounded. Maura began to stroke Jane's hair gently, starting at the hairline of her forehead and working down. She was not trying to brush or untangle it but simply offer comfort.

It was in this position that Frost found the two women when he arrived shortly after Maura's call, both women bruised, sore, and with tears in their eyes.

* * *

**So, clearly my strong suit is fluff and not this sort of stuff. So please be kind in your reviews. I know that this chapter is not as strong as my others and I am sorry that you might not enjoy it.**

**The next chapters will see a conversation between Jane and Maura about what happened as well as their trip to New York City since they deserve a bit of a getaway. That, I assure you, will be fluffy and lovely. But I think there will be only about 3 more chapters.**

**Once again, please do not be rude/extremely harsh in your review since I am very much aware that this chapter is not strong.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the kind words on the previous chapter! I hope that I keep living up to your expectations.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Jane sat at the edge of a hospital bed with her head angled down to stare at the floor, an ice pack melting on the bedding after being placed on her nose for only a few moments. She and Maura had been driven to a small hospital in the town next to New Haven and had been separated since entering the facility and ushered to different exam rooms.

"How ya feelin', partner?" Frost asked gently as he entered Jane's room.

"I'm fine," Jane insisted. "Have you checked on Maura?" she asked, keeping her eyes downcast.

"Yeah," Frost nodded. "She's got bruised kneecaps and the burn on her shin. She's also got a cut on her right eyebrow that she thinks she got when she tipped her chair forward and attacked the guy. She's a bit shaken up but other than that she's alright."

"I dropped the ball, Frost," Jane said as she ran her hands through her hair. "I knew that someone was gonna come after us after we won and I let my guard down. I should have insisted we bug our townhome in case something like this happened or should have just drop kicked Rodger when he was on the porch or had some sort of check in system set up to let you know we were in trouble."

"Don't beat yourself up, Jane," Frost said. "We all dropped the ball, okay? New Haven PD, us, we all knew something might happen but we thought we had time before it did. The murders never took place this soon after the other couples won so we thought you and the doc were safe. So don't blame yourself, partner."

"You gonna take our statements here or back in Boston?" Jane asked, making no attempts to smoothly change the subject.

"Cavanaugh wants to be there so we're gonna take 'em back in Boston," Frost replied. "I asked the nurses on my way to your room and they said they'd draw up discharge papers for you and the doc."

"Thanks, man," Jane said as she finally lifted her eyes from the floor and made eye contact with her partner.

"Not a problem," Frost smiled. "You really should put that ice pack on your nose," he said as he gestured to the discarded ice pack next to Jane.

"Gee, thanks Mama Frost," Jane joked, a smile gracing her lips for the first time since Rodger knocked on their door.

"I ain't trying to be your mother cuz Lord knows I can barely handle you at work," Frost laughed. "But I am trying to make sure your real mother doesn't freak out when she sees you."

"Oh, God," Jane groaned as she grabbed the ice pack and placed it on her nose, muttering about her over protective mother who doesn't understand what life is like for a cop.

An hour later, Jane was ignoring nurses who insisted she use a wheelchair to leave the hospital and began to walk on sore legs towards the elevator. The lower halves of her legs were bruised from Rodger's kicks but she insisted she was fine to walk on them. It wasn't until she saw Frost pushing Maura in a wheelchair that she needed to steady herself against the wall. She hung back, watching as they waited for the elevator. When it arrived and Frost guided Maura's chair into the metal box, turning the chair around, Jane and Maura's eyes met.

"Are you coming?" Maura asked with a soft smile, prompting Frost to place a hand on the elevator doors and hold them open.

"Yeah," Jane said as she took her hand from the wall and walked into the elevator, her body tense with both physical and emotional pain.

Maura reached her hand out and found Jane's, giving it a reassuring squeeze to convey to Jane that she was fine and there was no need to be so tense. Jane smiled and squeezed Maura's hand in return but as soon as the elevator doors opened, she let it go to walk towards Frost's car that would take them back to Boston in one of the quietest car rides any of the three had ever experienced.

* * *

Jane sat staring at the replacement phone Frost had gotten her, simultaneously praying Maura would contact her yet hoping she wouldn't. The clock on her VCR told her that it was nearly 11 at night but she felt no desire to go to her bedroom. She wanted to be with Maura or at least hear her voice to remind her that they had survived yet she knew that if she were with Maura, it would be impossible to keep her emotions at bay. Jane had just clenched her eyes shut when the phone vibrated and, upon opening one of her eyes, Jane saw Maura's name flash on the screen.

_Please stop beating yourself up for what happened. You know that I don't blame you for anything._

Jane couldn't help but laugh softly as she read Maura's text. The doctor really did know Jane better than anyone else.

_How do you know I'm beating myself up? Maybe I'm throwing a rager at my place._

_Rager?_

_Ya know. A rager. Crazy party with loud music and lots of booze and strobe lights that give you a migraine. _

_Oh. Well, I know that you are not throwing a rager because there is no music coming from your apartment, the doctors told you to avoid alcohol for 24 hours, and the only lights coming from your apartment are from your living room. _

Jane's eyebrows furrowed as she re-read Maura's texts before she heard soft knocking coming from her door.

"Maura," Jane breathed as she looked through the peephole and opened her door to greet Maura. "How did you get here?" Jane asked as she stepped into the hallway to wrap an arm around Maura's waist and help her walk to Jane's couch, noticing the pained expression on Maura's face from her bruised knees.

"I took a cab," Maura replied as she allowed Jane to guide her to a seated position on the couch. "May I put my feet on the table?" Maura asked. "With bruised kneecaps it is best to elevate them."

"Yeah, go ahead," Jane said quickly. "I'll go grab some pillows," she added as she darted to her bedroom, reemerging with two pillows that, after receiving a nod from Maura, she slid underneath Maura's knees for support.

"Thank you," Maura said softly.

"Is everything okay?" Jane asked, sitting down nervously next to Maura. "Do I need to go get you stronger pain meds or bandages for your burn?"

"No," Maura replied gently. "Physically I will make a full recovery in about a week or two since the bruising isn't too bad."

"But emotionally that isn't the case…" Jane said softly, closing her eyes and she once again was reminded that Maura had been put in a horrible situation because of her.

"Are you angry with me?"

"What?" Jane asked, her eyes flying open to see Maura looking at her, genuinely concerned that Jane was angry with her.

"Ever since we sat down on the couch after subduing Rodger, you haven't said a word to me," Maura pointed out, her voice sad.

"Maura, no," Jane said honestly. "I am not angry at you at all. You gotta believe me when I say that."

"Then why haven't you spoken to me? Why did you choose to come to your apartment instead of staying at my place tonight? Why can't I shake the thought that something is bothering you?"

"Because there _are_ things that are bothering me," Jane admitted as she began to rub at the scars on her palms.

"So talk to me about them," Maura suggested.

"I can't, Maura. It's stupid and I can work through the emotions on my own."

"Please, Jane. Don't shut me out, especially not after these past few days."

"You still love Ian," Jane stated simply as she purposefully avoided Maura's gaze and caught Maura by surprise.

"What?" Maura asked, Jane's question nothing near what she expected.

"You told Rodger that you still were in love with Ian," Jane elaborated.

"Well, yes," Maura said. "I think part of me will always be in love with Ian. He was like a drug that permanently altered my body chemistry. But just because part of my heart will always belong to Ian does not mean that I am going to be with him or even that I would want to be with him."

"Just say the word and I'll take you to the airport," Jane said with a soft smile.

"Jane, is that what's bothering you so much? I once told you that I consider Ian to be the love of my life and I thought that was something you understood," Maura said, confusion clear in her voice.

"No, I do understand," Jane said. "It's just that hearing you talk to Rodger got me thinking. In our little undercover universe, Janet was second to Ian. And I know why you said what you said but it got me thinking about in what other ways I'm second."

"Jane," Maura began.

"Please, Maura," Jane said. "Let me get this out. Please?"

"Okay," Maura said with a gentle nod of her head, realizing that Jane wanting to talk about her emotions was a rare occurrence.

"I was always second to the army with Casey," Jane began as she felt herself opening up to Maura. "Pop's work always came first and family second growing up and now it's pop's new life in Florida before us here in Boston. On my first ever date the guy told me that he only asked me out because his first choice turned him down. Ma always had to pay more attention to Tommy since he got into trouble so much. Hell, I even put myself second to the job," Jane continued, speaking fast for fear she would lose her confidence to speak openly about emotions. "Hearing you talk to Rodger just made me remember how shitty it felt when Ian was last in town. Because you were saying that Janet was second to Ian and it just made me remember how it felt for Jane to be second to Ian."

"I never meant for you to feel like you were second to Ian," Maura said sadly, realizing how much Ian coming back into town had strained her relationship with Jane.

"I know," Jane smiled. "I don't think you have a mean bone in your body," she added. "It just sucked to feel like I was my best friend's second choice."

"But you and Ian are in totally different categories," Maura pointed out. "He was a romantic partner and you are…You're my best friend," Maura said, not technically lying.

"That's the problem," Jane muttered as she ran a hand over her face.

"Pardon?" Maura asked, Jane's hands in front of her mouth making it impossible for Maura to understand what had been said.

"Nothing," Jane said as she rubbed her sweaty palms on her upper thighs and then forced herself into a standing position. "And then when Rodger put the knife on my neck I couldn't stop my mind from taking me back to Hoyt," Jane continued as she began to pace near her couch. "And I know that you had to have him do that so you could do your whole 'She's gone into shock, you need to turn around and look into her eyes so I can punch you,' thing but I just froze because it was like I was right back in the basement."

"I shouldn't have done that to you, Jane," Maura said as she angled her torso to watch Jane pace, feeling anxious just watching the detective pace. "I shouldn't have put you in such a triggering position in order to escape."

"No, no, no," Jane said as she shook her head. "You did good, Maura. Really good. Ya gotta do what ya gotta do in order to survive a dangerous situation." Jane continued to pace until stopping abruptly. "You saved me," Jane said, turning to face Maura.

"I really didn't-"

"Yes, Maura, you did," Jane said with a soft laugh. "You somehow got outta those knots and subdued Rodger before he could kill me…" the detective trailed off. "How _did_ you get outta those knots?"

"While at boarding school I took a sailing class and found solace while on the water. Part of the class was learning several knots, both simple and complex, and how to tie and untie them," Maura explained. "The knots Rodger used were simple variations of some of the knots I'm familiar with so I managed to untie them."

"Guess boarding school ain't so useless," Jane said.

"I was just trying to level the playing field," Maura smiled as she met Jane's eyes. "You've saved me at least three times so it only seemed fitting that I save you at least once."

"Saying thank you hardly seems like enough," Jane said, swallowing the lump of emotions in her throat.

"Now you know how I've felt those other times," Maura smiled. "I meant what I said years ago, Jane. I love you."

Hearing those words sent a jolt of pain through Jane and she suddenly felt desperate for fresh air.

"I gotta go," Jane said, her chest tightening as she searched her pockets for her keys.

"What? Jane, it's past 11 at night," Maura said as she cursed her bruised knees that made moving suddenly nearly impossible. "Plus this is _your_ apartment. If you need space, I can call a cab back to my house."

"I'll be safe," Jane said as she opened her front door. "You can stay here tonight. I know the bed isn't as comfy as the ones at your place but…I'm sorry," Jane added before shutting the door gently and jogging down the stairs, sucking in a few deep breaths of air once she made it into the cool September air. She began to walk, trying to force herself to work through the emotions she was feeling before they caused her to explode.

After Jane disappeared into the evening, Maura waited a few minutes before standing on unsteady legs and grabbing the pillows from under her knees, making her way to Jane's bedroom, collapsing on the brunette's bed. She still wore Jane's old academy shirt and jeans but couldn't find it in herself to change before pulling Jane's comforter over her and wrapping her arms around one of the pillows, inhaling the distinctly Jane scent to calm her anxiety.

Jane had been walking on autopilot, organizing the thoughts the time with Maura had forced to the surface. She snapped out of her revere when she realized that her subconscious had brought her to Maura's front door.

"Really?" Jane muttered as she ran a hand through her hair. She still wasn't ready to talk to Maura so she used the key Maura had given her to enter her house. "Hey, Bass," Jane said softly as she noticed the tortoise sitting near the kitchen. "Hope it's okay that I'm here when your mama isn't," she continued before realizing she was talking to a tortoise.

Jane sat at Maura's kitchen island for only a few moments before the silence and stillness got to her. She slid from the barstool and began to open kitchen cupboards, pulling out the various baking supplies needed for her peanut butter chocolate chip cookies. She smiled at the fair-trade chocolate chips Maura kept in her pantry and organic peanut butter in the fridge as she moved through the kitchen with as much ease as she did in her own kitchen.

She had just begun to sift the flour, sugar, and salt together when there was movement that caught Jane's eyes

"Jane?"

"Ma. Hi," Jane said as she looked up and saw her mother, clad in her pajamas and with her hair pulled into a ponytail.

"You're baking," Angela stated as she move to sit on the barstool across from Jane. "Which means something is wrong."

"It's-"

"Where's Maura?" Angela interrupted, noticing the lack of the medical examiner.

"My place," Jane sighed as she turned on Maura's electric mixer and began to mix dry and wet ingredients.

"So why are you here at midnight baking your cookies and not with her? Please don't tell me that my girls are fighting again," Angela said sadly.

"We're not fighting," Jane reassured her mother as she watched the cookie dough begin to blend. "Can you hand me those chocolate chips?" Jane asked, nodded her head to the bag near Angela.

"You sure?" Angela asked as she reached for the chocolate chips and slid the bag towards Jane.

"Yeah, ma, I'm sure," Jane sighed. "She took a cab to my place because she was worried that I was mad at her. Which I'm not," Jane quickly said as she noticed her mother open her mouth to speak. "The past few days being in New Haven with her just forced some things into my mind and we got to talking about some of them and what do I do when I start to get emotional?"

"You run," Angela stated.

"Bingo," Jane said as she began to pour the bag of chocolate chips into the mixer. "I ran from my best friend and my own apartment," Jane said, shaking her head at her own actions.

"Emotions can be scary," Angela comforted. "And I know that you don't always wanna confide in me, but you're my daughter and I am always here if you need to work through those scary emotions."

"Thanks, ma," Jane said as she turned the mixer off and grabbed the cookie sheet.

"I love you, Jane," Angela smiled as she moved to slide from the barstool.

"Can I ask you something?" Jane asked, avoiding her mother's gaze as she scooped cookie dough onto the tray.

"Of course," Angela smiled, relaxing back down onto the barstool in hopes that Jane would open up.

"Do you remember when I was young and you, nana, and I talked about soul mates? I must have been 10 or 11 and you guys told me that people once had two heads and four arms ad four legs but only one soul and that legend has it that Zeus split them in half since he thought they were too powerful," Jane said, smiling as she remembered the phase she went through as a kid where she obsessed over mythology and her mother indulged her.

"I do," Angela laughed. "You never wanted to read anything for school but you checked out every mythology book in the library and made me teach you how to photocopy the pictures you liked best."

"God, I was such a goofy kid," Jane laughed.

"Just a little," Angela smiled. "Why do you ask about that particular story?"

"I remember you and nana telling me that no matter who my soul mate turned out to be, you both would still love me," Jane reminisced.

"Of course, Janie," Angela replied. "You know that I'll always love you no matter what type of man you end up with."

"What if it's not a man?" Jane asked, turning around to slide the two cookie trays into the oven.

"What?" Angela asked.

"What if my soul mate is a woman?" Jane repeated, turning to look into her mother's eyes, her own eyes filled with fear that her mother might reject her.

"Oh, Jane," Angela breathed as she saw the scared look in her daughter's eyes.

"Would you still love me?"

"Of course I would still love you," Angela said as she rose from the barstool and was wrapping Jane in her arms in seconds, grateful that Jane at least wrapped her arms around her. "There is nothing in the world that could ever make me stop loving you," Angela said as she took Jane's face in her hands and looked her in the eyes. "You hear me?"

"Yeah," Jane said with a soft smile. "Thank you," she added gratefully.

"I love you, Jane Clementine Rizzoli," Angela said as she pressed kiss to Jane's cheek, causing the detective to roll her eyes. "Now go back to your place and your soul mate. I'll tidy up here."

"What?" Jane asked.

"Go back to Maura," Angela elaborated. "She is the soul mate you're referring to, right?"

"Yeah, but, uh, I haven't exactly told her anything," Jane admitted as she pulled out from her mother's grasp and began to tidy up her mess while the cookies baked.

"Why not?"

"Because she's Maura!" Jane stated as if her mother had sprouted a second head. "She's so far outta my league that it's ridiculous to think she'd ever want to be with me like that. Plus I've never heard her talking about liking women. Which is two strikes against me and three strikes means I am outta Boston and moving to Timbuktu."

"Sweetheart, I've seen the way that you two look at each other when you think the other isn't paying attention. It's a look that is filled with so much love and happiness and fascination. Maura may have more money than you but that hasn't stopped you two from being friends. And I've never heard you talk about liking women but here we are. Which means that the two strikes you thought you had don't actually exist," Angela said firmly.

"I can't lose her, ma," Jane said sadly. "If I tell her that I think she's the person I'm meant to be with and she doesn't agree or freaks out that I'm into women and shuts me out, I don't think I could handle that," Jane admitted as the oven timer went off and she pulled two trays of cookies from the oven. "We're happy where we are now," Jane shrugged.

"But could you maybe be happier if you were in a relationship with her?" Angela asked gently.

"God yes," Jane smiled as she imagined getting to wake up with Maura in her arms every day.

"Don't be like me, Jane," Angela said sadly. "Don't settle for someone who isn't your soul mate because it's safe or because you're scared. If you think that being with Maura would make you even happier and you truly believe that she is your soul mate, you better tell her. Don't make my mistakes, Janie."

"I won't," Jane assured her mother softly, accepting her mother's kiss on the cheek before watching her walk back into the guest house.

Jane made two more trays of cookies before running out of dough and returning the kitchen to its pristine condition. She plated the cookies onto two plates and covered them with plastic wrap, setting them on the center of the island where Maura would see them clearly. Jane then grabbed a notecard and pen and scribbled a note.

_Maura,  
I'm sorry I ran out last night. Cav says that Internal Affairs is cracking down so we can't take our free trip to NYC but maybe once your knees heal we can go anyways. Take the train on a Friday and spend a weekend there. Maybe by then I'll be able to explain why I ran out. _

_Please enjoy the cookies. I already gave one to Bass and he says he loves 'em._

_Jane_

She propped the note up in front of the two plates of cookies and smiled at her handiwork. She flicked the kitchen light off and made her way to Maura's bedroom, curling up on the bed and clutching one of Maura's pillows just like Maura was doing in her apartment.

* * *

Maura gave the cab driver a soft smile as she handed him a few bills to cover the fare from Jane's apartment to her home. The sun had barely begun to appear in the sky but after Maura woke up to no sign of Jane, she decided to change her clothes and go to the station where she hoped Jane would be. She walked gingerly up to her front door and smiled at Bass as she entered.

"Hi, there," she greeted the tortoise as she set her purse down and turned to the kitchen to get him a strawberry, stopping in her tracks when she saw the cookies. She walked as quickly as her stiff limbs would allow to the island and picked up the note, smiling as she read Jane's words. She felt her chest relax as she realized Jane probably had stayed with her mother in the guest house and was safe. Opting to indulge herself, Maura took a cookie from beneath the plastic wrap and walked to her bedroom, nearly dropping the cookie in surprise as she saw a figure sleeping in her bed.

"Jane," Maura whispered as she noticed the dark curls on her pillow.

Forgetting her plan to shower and get dressed to go to the station, Maura silently walked to her side of the bed and slowly slid beneath the comforter to face Jane's sleeping face. She allowed herself a few minutes to study the features of her best friend, noticing how relaxed Jane looked as she slept.

"I can decipher nearly any code or formula placed in front of me yet I can't seem to decipher what's going on inside of my best friend's mind," Maura said softly.

"Some genius you are," Jane murmured in reply, causing Maura's eyes to widen.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Maura stammered. "I came home to change so I could go to the station and see if you were there. But you were here and I just…I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Jane said, her voice still thick with sleep. "What time is it?"

"It's not even 7," Maura replied. "I woke up early and after seeing you hadn't returned to your apartment, I couldn't go back to sleep."

"Sorry," Jane said as she forced her eyes open to meet Maura's. "I should have texted you to tell you I was okay."

"As long as you're okay now, all is forgiven," Maura smiled as she met Jane's sleepy eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Jane said with a small smile. "And I'll be even more okay when I text Cavanaugh that I'm not coming in until afternoon so I can get some more sleep," she added as she groped around for her phone, effectively knocking it from the bedside table.

"I'll call him," Maura smiled as she moved into a sitting position and dialed Cavanaugh's number, politely asking him if she and Jane could come in later to deliver their statements. He agreed without a second thought and Maura quickly put her phone back on the table and lay back down.

"Did you really feed Bass a cookie?" Maura asked, turning her head to face Jane with a smile.

"Of course," Jane grinned. "He told me how much he loved the cookies. But he also suggested I learn to make something that involved British strawberries. I'm thinking a cookie with white chocolate chips and strawberries."

"Sounds delicious," Maura smiled as she imagined Jane baking a cookie inspired by her tortoise. "Maybe we can develop the recipe while in New York and then experiment when we return."

"Sounds like a plan," Jane replied as she lifted her head from the pillow and fluffed the pillow up a little bit before resting it back down. "Roll over," Jane commanded as she pushed on Maura's shoulder playfully.

"Roll over?" Maura asked, not sure what Jane meant.

"Yeah, roll over," Jane said again.

"Why?"

"Mauraaaa," Jane whined, prompting Maura to roll onto her side and face away from Jane. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion until she felt Jane drape an arm around Maura's waist like she had done the other night. "This okay?" Jane asked, pulling her and Maura's bodies flush against each other and closing her eyes, ready to fall back asleep.

Maura smiled as she placed her arm atop Jane's and silently maneuvered their arms so instead of resting across Maura's midsection, they were resting with their clasped hands just above Maura's heart and their arms running down between Maura's breasts and along the length of her torso.

"Now we're okay."

* * *

**I know that Jane opening up to Angela might seem out of character to some of ya'll but I really wanted to include this scene because, well, I wanted to. Angela has always been there for Jane and, although Jane sometimes rolls her eyes or wishes her mother was more distant, I feel like Jane really does love that her mother is the way she is. And I feel like she'd be genuinely worried that she might lose her mother for loving a woman.**

**Next chapter we will see the women in NYC and talking about feelings. Will Jane run like she did in this chapter? Review and maybe you'll find out sooner.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The kind reviews ya'll leave me never cease to amaze me! It means so much to me that my writing is enjoyable. Seriously, it means more to me than you know.**

**The hotel in this story is not based on any real hotel. The view out their window might not even be possible so please don't leave a review telling me how impossible their hotel room or view from their window is.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Maura's phone began to play a piece from her favorite Russian opera, slowly growing louder to ease the doctor from sleep. Hearing the notes begin, Jane tightened her grip on Maura and angled her neck down to bury her face into Maura's neck.

"Mornings suck," Jane muttered into Maura's neck, her sleep laden brain not telling her that perhaps burying her face against Maura's neck was too much for their just friends status.

"It's 11am, Jane," Maura laughed as she reached for her phone and shut the alarm off, relaxing back into Jane's arms after doing so.

"Exactly," Jane smiled as she felt Maura make no move to leave her embrace. "AM means it's still the morning."

"Actually, AM simply stands for the Latin phrase 'anti-meridian' which translates to 'before midday,'" Maura explained.

"Thanks, Pointdexter," Jane teased.

"You're welcome, Roly Poly Rizzoli," Maura shot back with a laugh.

"How are your knees feeling?" Jane asked as she felt her own lower legs tingle in pain from the kicks Rodger had delivered to her.

"They are stiff and quite sore but that's most likely from keeping them in the same position all night," Maura replied. "Not that I don't like this position," she added softly.

"It is a pretty nice position, isn't it?" Jane smiled as she lifted her head a few inches to look at Maura's face, a content smile on the blonde's lips as she began to trace her fingertips gently up and down Jane's forearm.

"Mmhmm," Maura agreed. "It seems as though we fit together quite nicely," she mused. She allowed silence to fall over the two of them, continuing to run her fingers up and down Jane's forearm. "Jane?" she asked after several minutes.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for making you run out last night," Maura said sadly. "I should have asked before coming over or not pushed you to talk about things or said whatever it is I said that hurt you. I hope you can forgive me."

"Oh, Maura," Jane said as she used the hand not wrapped around Maura to prop her head up and look down at the doctor. "There is nothing to forgive. You didn't say anything to hurt me and you know you never need to ask before coming over."

"Then why did you run off?" Maura asked, wiggling her body so she could lie on her back and look up into Jane's eyes, lacing her fingers with Jane's to keep their hands resting over her heart.

"I got scared," Jane said softly. "I can tackle a 300 pound suspect or stare down a gang leader in interrogation but emotions scare the shit out of me. And when I get scared…" Jane trailed off, tearing her gaze away from Maura's.

"You run," Maura finished as she gave Jane's hand a squeeze. "Can you tell me what it is that scared you? So I don't say it again."

"Soon," Jane said as she relaxed her head back down on the pillow and nuzzled against Maura. "I just need a bit of time to find where the hell in my apartment I left my courage."

"It's probably in the laundry basket you've left sitting by your television for the past several months," Maura teased. "The one that Joe uses for a bed instead of the actual bed you purchased for her."

"The only things in that basket are the socks that lost their mates that I threw out but you insisted we pull from the trash," Jane laughed. "I'm not really sure how looking through socks that lost their soul mate is gonna make me feel any courage," Jane said softly.

"You never know, Jane," Maura smiled. "It's always the last place you look."

"I never understood that phrase," Jane though out loud. "Of course whatever you're looking for is in the last place you'd look because why the hell would you keep looking after you've found what you're looking for?"

"Isn't it my job to point out the lack of sense that modern day idioms make?" Maura asked.

"Oh, God," Jane groaned as she pulled away from Maura and flopped onto her back. "We've spent too much time together and we're starting to act like each other. This is bad. Quick. Start reciting all the digits to pi while I go downstairs and chug a beer and watch ESPN!"

* * *

Two weeks later, Maura knees were back to the comfort level they had been at before their attack and so the two women found themselves in a New York City taxi taking them from the airport to their hotel.

"I'm surprised you were okay with flying to New York," Maura said as she watched Jane play a game on her phone.

"I'm kinda surprised, too," Jane replied. "But it was a few bucks cheaper than taking the train and you know how I'm all about saving a few bucks."

"I told you that I would cover your ticket," Maura reminded Jane. "We could have flown first class into the city," she added with a gentle smile.

"The flight was barely over an hour," Jane chuckled as she gave up trying to win the game and set her phone in her lap. "Plus you insisted on booking the hotel room which means we're probably gonna be at some ten star place. I don't want you to spend money on me unnecessarily. I'm not worth it."

"You're right," Maura said as she reached over the space between the two of them to place her hand on Jane's knee. "You aren't worth a first class flight ticket, Jane. You're worth so much more than that. How can I help you see that?"

Jane was saved from answering as the cab pulled into an elegant hotel and a man in a uniform quickly opened her door.

"Welcome to the JW Marriott, ma'am," the man greeted as Jane handed the cab driver a few bills before sliding from the car, Maura exiting from the other side of the cab .

"Pretty swanky," Jane said as she let her eyes roam over the exterior of the hotel.

"Best hotel in all of New York City, if I do say so myself," the young man said as he pulled Jane and Maura's suitcases from the trunk of the cab.

"I agree entirely," Maura smiled as she walked to stand next to Jane and the bell hop. "It has been quite some time since I've been here but it looks just as beautiful as I remember."

"Well, we are glad to have you back," he replied. "May I escort you to the front desk to check in?"

"I can take the bags," Jane said. "There's only two and they both roll so we should be okay."

Maura was just about to tell Jane that she didn't need to carry their bags and that the young man was simply doing his job but when she looked up at Jane, she noticed the way the detective was rubbing her hands and watching the elegantly dressed men and women mill around the grand hotel.

"Thank you for offering to escort us, sir, but we would hate to take your services away from someone who genuinely needs help with their bags," Maura smiled.

"As long as you're sure," he replied as he passed the handles of the bags to Jane.

"We are," Maura said. "Thank you very much for your warm welcome," she added as she handed him a folded bill and then linked her arm with Jane's to begin walking into the hotel's entrance. "There's no need to feel self-conscious," Maura whispered to Jane as they made their way to the front desk.

"Have you seen the way some of these people are dressed, Maura?" Jane asked, keeping her voice low. "I mean, it's not even 11am and some of these people look like they're off to a fashion show."

"And you look just as beautiful without trying," Maura told Jane, smiling as she felt the detective stand just a bit taller as they reached the front desk and Maura began to converse with the workers, receiving their room keys quickly and being pointed towards the elevators.

"What floor are we on?" Jane asked as they made their way to the elevators.

"17," Maura replied.

"We are on the seventeenth floor?!" Jane asked, her eyes lighting up as the elevator doors opened and they entered.

"Don't tell me that you're afraid of heights," Maura teased.

"What? No!" Jane said. "I've just never been up 17 floors before. We better have a damn nice view out our window!"

"I am sure we will," Maura smiled as she turned her head to see Jane's excitement. "If the view is particularly nice, we could even arrange to have masseuses come to the room instead of going to the spa so we can enjoy the view while indulging ourselves."

"That'd be nice," Jane said as she smiled down at Maura.

"Really?" Maura asked, unable to mask the surprise in her voice.

"I mean, it'd be nice if you also wanted to do that. But if you don't wanna then we don't have to. I just thought that since you suggested it that you'd wanna do that," Jane quickly clarified.

"Oh, I do," Maura smiled as the elevator doors opened and they began to locate their room. "But normally I have to persuade you to do anything relaxing. It just caught me off guard that you so willingly would indulge yourself."

"Well, uh," Jane began to try and explain herself.

"Jane," Maura said with a smile as she stopped in front of a door and turned to face Jane, their arms still linked. "You don't need to explain yourself for wanting a massage."

"Sorry," Jane laughed. "Just feeling a bit nervous," she admitted, quickly wishing she could take her words back.

"Why are you nervous?"

"I told you that I'd tell you why I freaked out and ditched you at my place when we got back from New Haven this weekend," Jane explained. "It's just…Me. Emotions. Not good."

"You. Emotions. Good," Maura teased. "Please don't feel nervous. You know that I'm not expecting you to tell me anything you don't want to while we're here. All I am expecting is a fun yet relaxing weekend with my best friend. So how about we slide the key into the reader and see where we will be doing our relaxing?"

"Sounds good," Jane smiled as Maura slid their key card into the door and pushed it open, sliding her arm from where it had been hooked with Jane's so they could enter the room. "Holy shit," Jane breathed as she entered the room. The room was larger than any hotel room she'd ever seen. There was a living area with a couch, coffee table, and entertainment center that she was eager to watch sports on. She set her and Maura's bags down and crossed over into the sleeping area with a large bed, her smile growing wider as she turned the lights on in the bathroom to see a shower with a glass door and a Jacuzzi style tub.

"You like?" Maura asked.

"This is amazing, Maura," Jane said as she reappeared in the living area where Maura stood. "Thank you."

"We should check out the view," Maura suggested as she walked to the large window covered with deep crimson drapes. She gripped one side of the drapes in her hand while Jane grasped a handful of the other side, both pulling their respective sides to reveal their view. Through their window, they had a clear view of Ellis Island and the Statue of Liberty, the fall sun glittering on the water.

"Wow," Maura breathed out, not anticipating such a view as she walked to stand in the center of their window.

"Wow is right," Jane said as she moved to stand next to Maura.

"I'm glad we're here together, Jane," Maura admitted as she slowly lowered her head to rest on Jane's shoulder. "I don't think there's anyone I'd rather share this view with."

"Me, too," Jane smiled as she slipped an arm around Maura's waist. "You're my best friend, Maura. The best best friend I've ever had. I just want you to remember that. No matter what."

"You're the best best friend I've ever had, too, Jane," Maura smiled, deciding not to prod and ask why Jane was being so sentimental. "What would you like to do first?" Maura asked. "We can tour Times Square or shop or walk Central Park. Maybe take a boat to Ellis Island if you'd like."

"Food," Jane said simply.

"Would you like to go for an early lunch?" Maura laughed.

"Well, we don't have to go right now but I'm gonna need some food before we do any serious sightseeing or…" Jane trailed off before lowering her voice. "Shopping," she finished, forcing her body to shudder for dramatic effect.

"We don't have to go shopping if you don't want to," Maura laughed at Jane's antics.

"No, we're totally going shopping," Jane stated. "Just remember to go easy on me. I ain't a pro like you are."

"I promise to go easy on you," Maura smiled. "How about we do a quick search on my tablet for restaurants we simply have to visit and then head out?"

"Sounds good to me," Jane smiled as she placed a soft kiss to the crown of Maura's head before pulling her arm from Maura's waist reluctantly.

* * *

"God, that massage was wonderful," Jane exclaimed as she emerged from the bathroom in a pair of sweatpants and a BPD hoodie.

"I agree," Maura smiled as she looked up at Jane from her spot curled on the couch. "I think being able to watch the sun begin to set behind the Statue of Liberty made it even better."

"Yeah," Jane said as she plopped on the other side of the couch. "We can sit here and watch it set the rest of the way," Jane noted as she looked out the window. The women sat in comfortable silence until there was a knock at the door.

"I called room service while you changed," Maura explained as she rose to her feet. "I ordered a bottle of wine and asked them to bring a six pack of beer for you," she smiled before opened the door and accepting the mentioned drinks from the hotel staff.

"You're the best," Jane laughed as Maura set the six pack in front of Jane before returning to her spot on the couch across from Jane.

"I do try," Maura grinned as she opened the wine and set it down to breathe before pouring a glass.

"Remember how the night before we did the show you asked what things you didn't know about me and I told you that there's probably not a lot you don't know?" Jane asked after taking a long draw from her beer bottle.

"Yes," was Maura's simple reply.

"Well, I think there is one thing about me that you don't know."

"Jane, I'm fairly certain there are countless things I don't know about you. I don't know where you went to elementary school or what your first pet's name was or-"

"Okay, lemme re-phrase that," Jane said. "I think there is one thing about me that I've deliberately not told you."

"Oh," Maura said. "Well, you are entitled to keep things to yourself, Jane. There certainly is no law that states you must tell your best friend every single detail of your life," Maura stated, hoping that Jane understands she is not trying to guilt her into confiding anything in her but simply reassure her.

"But, the thing is, I wanna tell you this one thing," Jane said, keeping her body straight, not turning to face Maura because she desperately needed to keep some sort of barrier between herself and the doctor.

"If you really want to tell me, then I promise I will listen, Jane. But I don't want you to feel as though you have to tell me your secrets simply because of what happened in New Haven. I want you to tell me things because you want to, not because you feel guilty or anything."

"I like women, Maura," Jane stated, opting to just dive right in. "I mean, I've been with men in the past and all but…I like women. Like, I really, really like women. And I've never been with one but when I close my eyes and imagine who I wanna marry or have kids with or have sex with, it's a woman."

Maura found herself unable to speak, shocked more so at the direct nature of Jane's confession than the actual confession. She remained silent, unaware of the passage of time, until Jane spoke again.

"Your silence really isn't all that comforting, Maura," Jane says, fear clear in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I just-"

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have dropped this on you while we were supposed to be enjoying a relaxing weekend. I'm gonna go take a walk," Jane said as she stood up and was glad that she had brought a pair of slip on shoes she could easily slide into.

"Please, Jane, don't run again," Maura said as she stood up from the couch.

"I'll be safe," she assured Maura as she quickly opened the door and slipped out into the hallway, similar to the night she'd left Maura in her apartment, cursing her mother for giving her hope that Maura would ever want to be with her.

Maura felt her stomach plummet as the door clicked shut, her stomach suddenly churning at the thought of drinking any wine. Her body was screaming at her to run after Jane and not let her get away but her mind knew that when Jane needed space, chasing after her would never work.

She finally sat back down on the couch and began to do what she felt comfortable doing. She hooked her phone up to the entertainment center to play soft arias from her favorite operas and began to plan out exactly what she would say to Jane when the detective returned, finding comfort in the planning of her speech.

It wasn't until two hours later when the sun had gone down that Maura was pulled from her planning by a knock at the door. Her heart skipped a beat as images of a police officer come to tell her Jane was injured flashed through her mind and she jumped to her feet and quickly moved to open the door.

"F-forgot my key," Jane stammered as she shivered.

"Jane, you're soaked," Maura said as she immediately went into doctor mode and ushered Jane into the hotel room, noticing not only that she was drenched but that she was shivering and her skin was pale.

"Y-yeah. The rain came down outta nowhere and then the hail started to come down when I was about three blocks away," Jane said as Maura sat her down on the toilet in the bathroom and turned the shower on.

"You need to get out of your wet clothes," Maura pointed out. "The longer you are in them means the higher chance you'll have of getting ill."

"Kay," Jane said as she waited for Maura to leave so she could undress. Maura had seen her in undergarments before but after her admission to the doctor earlier, Jane suddenly wanted to keep every barrier possible between she and Maura. "Uh, you c-can leave now."

"Jane, I am not leaving. I need to stay with you in case you collapse in the shower from either the low body temperature you no doubt have, the sudden change in your body temperature that can occur while in the warm shower, or from simple exhaustion. You may feel uncomfortable and scared but right now I am a doctor and you are my patient."

"Okay, b-but can you at least turn around or something while I get undressed?"

Maura turned herself around so her back was to Jane and shut her eyes for good measure, smiling as she heard the plop of wet clothing hitting the tiled bathroom floor before the frosted glass door to the shower opened and clicked shut.

"Y-you can t-turn around now," Jane said as she stepped under the warm water, her body still hunched over and arms wrapped around her midsection to maintain warmth.

"I am going to quickly put these wet clothes into a laundry bag and then grab you some sweats to change into when you are done showering," Maura said. "It should take less than a minute but I will leave the bathroom door open so you can call me should you begin to feel dizzy or ill."

"I'm fine, Maura," Jane said as she felt her body begin to warm up.

"I am staying in this bathroom while you shower for at least 20 minutes, Jane," Maura stated before quickly walking to the closet where plastic laundry bags were kept for wet swimsuits or, in this case, wet sweats. She then went to Jane's suitcase and was thankful that Jane brought more than one pair of sweatpants as she grabbed a pair of grey sweats and a Red Sox hoodie before returning to the bathroom.

"N-nice music," Jane said, her teeth still chattering slightly as she saw Maura's silhouette enter the bathroom.

"Thank you," Maura smiled. "It is a playlist of some of the best arias I've ever heard," she explained as she placed a towel on the toilet seat and sat down.

"What exactly is an aria?" Jane asked, desperately trying to keep their conversation on neutral ground.

"It is an operatic solo that is very melodious and airy," Maura answered. "They are usually sung by females and are quite beautiful and emotional pieces."

"Good to know," Jane said as she felt her teeth stop chattering and her back begin to straighten up rather than remain hunched over to keep her body heat contained.

"Warming up?" Maura asked, noticing that Jane hadn't stuttered when she made her comment.

"Yeah," Jane replied. "But I'll stay in here longer to be safe," she continued, causing Maura to smile softly.

Jane stayed in the shower for the next 20 minutes until she couldn't stand idle chit chat with Maura anymore. She just wanted to curl up and sleep so she shut the water off, signaling to Maura that she was done.

"I will step out so you can get dressed," Maura said before Jane could ask, slipping from the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

Jane quickly got dressed and ran the towel through her hair a few times, emerging from the bathroom hoping that Maura wouldn't ambush her. She didn't.

"I am going to change and wash my face," Maura said softly as she smiled at Jane and replaced the detective in the bathroom.

Jane sighed as she padded out into the living area and pushed the coffee table to the opposite wall before unfolding the pull-out couch. She grabbed the spare blankets and pillow from the closet and threw them onto the makeshift bed before sitting on the edge of the pull out, running her hands through her hair.

"Jane?" Maura called out when she emerged from the bathroom and saw no sign of Jane on the bed. "Jane, what are you doing?" Maura asked as she walked into the living area and saw Jane on the pull out couch.

"I thought it'd be less awkward and more comfortable for you if I took the pull-out," Jane explained. "It's actually not as bad as you'd think," she said with a small smile.

"Jane, do you honestly believe that you liking women would bother me? That I would become uncomfortable around you simply because of who you love?"

"I dunno. I mean, maybe. I told you and you just sat there in silence."

"Because I was surprised at how candid you were," Maura said with a soft smile as she sat down next to Jane at the edge of the pull out sofa. "In all the years I've known you, I've learned that talking about your personal life isn't something you are very comfortable doing. But earlier you just dove right in to telling me about your personal life and it caught me off guard. My silence had nothing to do with your confession and everything to do with the candid way you delivered it."

"So me wanting to be with a woman doesn't make things awkward or uncomfortable between us?"

"Look at me, Jane," Maura said as she turned her body to face Jane and took Jane's hands in her own. "My last two years in college I had a girlfriend who was the first person I ever fell in love with and several of the dates I have been on since we have known each other have been with females. The only difference between you and I is that I have been with a woman intimately. So, no, Jane. You liking women does not bother me or make me uncomfortable because I also like women."

"Oh," Jane said, feeling a blush rise up in her cheeks from embarrassment of her past actions.

"Yes, 'oh'," Maura said with a soft chuckle. "When I close my eyes and allow myself to imagine who I want to marry or have a child with or have sex with, I also see a woman."

"Then why haven't you had any long term relationships with women since college?" Jane asked. "You could have anybody on the east coast but you just said you've only been on dates with women since I've known you. Why no relationships?"

"Alright, now its my time to tell you something that I've deliberately kept from you."

"Is this where you tell me that you really are a cyborg?" Jane asked with a soft smile.

"Jane," Maura said firmly, letting Jane know that her humor was not needed to defend herself.

"Sorry," Jane said softly.

"This is where I tell you that the reason I have never had a long term relationship with any women is because none of the women I've been on a date with have been you."

"What?" Jane breathed, her gaze never leaving Maura's.

"I have only had relationships with men because it is easier," Maura began. "If I were in a relationship with a woman, it would be so simple to compare her to you. Does she have your sense of humor? Does she listen to me as though I'm the most interesting human on the planet? Does she have your bone structure? If I am with a man, it is easier because comparing you to a man just isn't something I can do."

"What are you saying, Maura?" Jane asked, her voice calm though she felt a storm of emotions inside of her. "You're gonna need to spell it out to me like I am 5 years old or something."

"I love you, Jane," Maura said with a smile. "I love you as a friend and as something more. I want to be with you in every possible way. We could be so wonderful together. So happy. We could be soul mates."

"That's why I ran out after we got back from New Haven," Jane said, her voice cracking as a tear fell from her eye. "You told me you loved me and I so desperately wanted you to love me the way I love you and I just thought you were saying that as my best friend. It hurt and so I ran," Jane explained.

"Well I'm telling you now, Jane," Maura said as she lifted a hand to cup Jane's cheek and wipe the lone tear away with her thumb. "I love you as so much more than my best friend. So, so, so much more. And I don't want you to hurt any more or run from me. Because it hurts."

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Jane said as she leaned her head into Maura's gentle hand.

"I know," Maura smiled. "But I suppose that comes with being soul mates. You got hurt and ran and that in turn caused me to hurt. Your half of the soul was hurting and so was mine. Seems logical."

"Have you talked to my ma about this?" Jane laughed as she heard Maura talk about soul mates as if they were a scientific fact.

"Why would I have talked to Angela about this?" Maura asked with a laugh.

"The night I ran outta my place, I ended up at your place baking those cookies. Ma came in and we talked a bit. I went through a phase in grade school where I was obsessed with mythology and my ma once told me she'd love me no matter who my soul mate was. I asked her if she'd still love me if my soul mate was a woman," Jane said. "She said yeah and then told me to make sure I told you how I felt."

"How do you feel?"

"Ya know how I said that when I close my eyes and think about who I want to marry and have a kid with and have sex with, it's a woman?" Jane asked.

"Yes," Maura replied.

"It's not just any woman," Jane said softly. "It's you. You're it for me, Maura. And that both thrills me and terrifies me."

"Can I hug you?" Maura asked abruptly, knowing that although she and Jane usually were okay with physical touch, there were moments where Jane couldn't handle any physical affection.

"Yeah," Jane smiled, her arms immediately wrapping around Maura's waist when she felt the doctor wrap her arms around Jane's neck in a fierce embrace.

"You're it for me, too," Maura whispered in Jane's ear as they embraced, smiling as she felt Jane's arms tighten around her waist.

"What do we do now?" Jane asked once she and Maura pulled apart, keeping their hands intertwined.

"Well, I suppose one of us should ask the other on a formal date," Maura teased with a wink.

"A formal date, huh?" Jane repeated. "Do I need to get down on one need for it to be considered formal or somethin'?"

"If you wanted to, I think that would be formal enough," Maura said, laughing as Jane slid from the edge of the pull out and knelt in front of Maura.

"Will you, Maura Isles, go out on a real life, formal date with me?" Jane asked with a smile.

"I would love to," Maura smiled.

Though Jane was exhausted, she shot up and engulfed Maura in a hug, knocking them both backwards onto the pull out couch. Jane lifted her head up slightly to look down at Maura, their eyes locking. They stayed like that for several moments, just taking in each other's faced in such close proximity.

"Let's go out tomorrow," Jane stated as she rolled off Maura and onto her back, reaching out to pull Maura close to her side.

"Tomorrow?" Maura chuckled. "So soon."

"Well, I might have an ulterior motive," Jane teased.

"Oh, really? And what might that be?"

"Well, I try not to kiss people until we've gone on at least one date..." Jane admitted, her tone of voice telling Maura that she was in fact being honest.

"Why, Jane Rizzoli," Maura laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get into my pants!"

"What?!" Jane blurted out. "No!"

Maura tensed up as she heard Jane tell her that she didn't want to be intimate with her. Feeling Maura tense, Jane knew her words had been misconstrued.

"Okay, so, that didn't come out right," Jane said as she placed a kiss to Maura's head. "I would love to get into your pants, Maura. But when we do that, I want it to be real and special and because we're both ready. And although this hotel is super nice, I want it to be in Boston where we feel most at home."

"I had no idea you were such a romantic," Maura mused as she snuggled up closer to Jane's side.

"Only for my soul mate, Maura."

* * *

**A touch of angst and loads of flufffffff.**

**I was thinking of writing some more to this story. Nothing about the crime just their date in New York City and maybe a few other follow up chapters. Yes to that? Or leave it here?**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I'm currently living with my parents since I just graduated college and am searching for a legit job. I got my diploma in the mail today and to celebrate my mom suggested I buy ingredients for key lime pie since I love to cook and bake. It made me giggle and think of this story.**

**Also, our lovely ladies go shopping in this chapter. I have found photos of the two dresses they purchase/wear on the date. For Maura's dress, Google "Lily Corset Detail Dress Diane Von Furstenburg." I imagine it with sleeves that are a little shorter than the ones in the photo. For Jane's, Google "Zarita Lace Dress Diane Von Furstenburg." I also imagine that one with sleeves a bit shorter—maybe that stop just above elbows.**

**On with the fluff!**

* * *

Jane awoke the next morning to soft lips pressing lightly to her neck. She peeked open one of her eyes and smiled as she took in her surroundings. She and Maura had moved to the large bed shortly after their conversation and snuggled deep beneath the covers. Jane was lying on her back with Maura curled up on her side, an arm draped over Jane's midsection as Jane draped an arm over Maura's shoulders. As her body began to wake, she felt Maura tracing patterns on her stomach.

"I could get used to waking up like this," Jane said, her voice rough and thick with sleep.

Maura quickly pulled her lips from Jane's neck and stilled her hand, surprised that Jane had woken up from her gentle ministrations.

"Why'd ya stop?" the brunette asked, turning her head slightly to look at Maura who's head was resting in the crook of her neck.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Maura said with a shy smile.

"Well, given the numerous other ways you could have woken me up, I'm pretty content with this way," Jane laughed as she kissed the top of Maura's head.

"Are you sure?" Maura asked, pulling herself impossibly closer to Jane. "I know you said you try to wait to kiss someone until after a first date."

"I'm positive," Jane smiled as she felt Maura press her entire body to hers. "And besides, _you're_ the one kissing _me,_ and it ain't on the lips. So, by all means, continue," Jane grinned.

With permission, Maura began to pepper Jane's neck and jaw line with gentle kisses, smiling against olive skin as she felt Jane's laughter reverberate underneath her lips.

"So where would you like to go on our formal first date?" Jane asked as she began to run her fingers through Maura's hair.

"What?" Maura asked with a grin. "You don't have it all planned out?"

"Okay, it's barely been over 12 hours since I asked you out!" Jane laughed. "You can't expect me to have a perfect first date planned in 12 hours, especially since we're in a city I'm not familiar with!"

"I know that," Maura chuckled. "But maybe you snuck out of bed last night and used my tablet to plan something without me knowing."

"And lose quality cuddle time? Hell no."

"You are a very good cuddler," Maura smiled as she placed another gentle kiss to Jane's neck.

"You're not too shabby, either," Jane replied. "But seriously. What would you like to do for our date? I have an idea but wanna know what you'd like."

"What's your idea?" Maura smiled as she allowed her hand to begin drawing patterns on Jane's stomach over her sweatshirt.

"Well, a nice dinner is a given," Jane said. "Somewhere that is unique to New York or something. And then maybe we could see a show on Broadway. I know that tickets are probably pretty picked over but the cab driver mentioned that kiosk in Times Square where you can wait in line for tickets. They have tickets for multiple shows so we could go and see what they have," Jane suggested.

"Do you really want to see a show on Broadway?" Maura asked, lifting her head up so she could look down at Jane.

"Yeah," Jane smiled as she saw the excited look in Maura's eyes. "And it looks like you wanna see one, too."

"Yes!" Maura said excitedly. "There are so many wonderful shows on Broadway right now. Several classics are making revivals, there are a few original shows, and many shows that have been going steadily for years. I would love to see a show with you, Jane."

"Well, then it's settled. We will be going to dinner and a show on Broadway tonight," Jane smiled.

"You're amazing," Maura replied as she looked down at Jane, her eyes filled with love.

"Uh oh…" Jane trailed off, her face falling.

"What?" Maura asked, suddenly concerned for Jane's health.

"I didn't expect us to go anywhere fancy so all I packed were jeans," Jane explained with mock sadness. "I'd hate to wear jeans to a Broadway show so it looks like I'm gonna have to go shopping for something fancy. Oh, darn."

Maura's smile grew impossibly larger as she realized what Jane was telling her.

"I love you," Maura laughed as she pressed her lips to Jane's cheek, lingering there for a few extra moments.

"I love you, too," Jane said.

"That's the first time you've said that," Maura said softly as she lifted her head to look back at Jane. "At least since last night."

"Really?" Jane asked, her eyebrows furrowing slightly as she though back to the previous night.

"You told me that I was it for you and that you think we're soul mates but you didn't say you love me," Maura pointed out.

"Well, I do," Jane grinned. "I love you and plan to learn how to say that in every language known to man just to keep you on your toes."

"Nakupenda," Maura smiled. "That's Swahili."

"Show off," Jane laughed.

* * *

After spending a bit more time cuddling and eating breakfast at the hotel, Maura and Jane found themselves walking down a crowded sidewalk in Times Square. Jane had worn a pair of dark jeans and a simple black sweater, her usual boots on her feet while Maura wore a simple white blouse tucked into a red pencil skirt and knee high leather boots to keep her legs protected from the October chill. She had pulled a black blazer over the blouse to further keep warm.

"Can I maybe hold your hand?" Jane asked when they reached a cross walk.

"Of course," Maura smiled, her heart fluttering as she felt Jane clasp her hand and lace their fingers together.

"Thanks," Jane said as they began walking again, nearing the ticket kiosk. "Do you have a preference for which show we see?" Jane asked as they stopped to look up at the electronic sign telling the patrons how many tickets were left for each show.

"There are so many wonderful shows," Maura said giddily as she took in the names of the shows. "You might like Avenue Q," she said as she leaned her head on Jane's shoulder. "It has puppets but the show is very crude and certainly not for children."

"I want this to be a show we'll both enjoy," Jane said as she squeezed Maura's hand. "Les Miserables?" Jane asked Maura. "French history for you and crime for me."

"That has potential," Maura smiled. "What about Wicked?" she asked excitedly. "It's been running for over 10 years and I read the book years ago."

"It's the one about the witch from Wizard of Oz, right?" Jane asked, already knowing that seeing Wicked was what Maura really wanted.

"Yes," Maura said as she turned to face Jane. "It tells her backstory. Her birth and college years, leading up to her becoming the Wicked Witch of the West. A large focus of the show is about her friendship with Glinda, the Good Witch of the North. Two women who are incredibly different forming an incredible friendship," she said as she made sure to keep Jane's gaze.

"Sounds like we've made a decision," Jane smiled as she kissed Maura's forehead and then moved to enter the line for their tickets.

"Jane," Maura said gently as they grew closer to the windows where they could purchase tickets.

"Yeah?"

"The Gershwin Theater is one of the largest and most ornate theatres," Maura said. "Which means that even the tickets in the upper balcony are going to be quite pricey. I know that you see yourself as the guy in this relationship but I want us to be equals. Perhaps I could get the tickets and you could treat us to dinner?"

"Maura…" Jane said softly, hating that she couldn't give Maura everything she deserved.

"You could also surprise me with a souvenir from the show," Maura smiled as she squeezed Jane's hand.

"Okay," Jane agreed as she returned the squeeze to Maura's hand.

"Thank you," Maura said as she kissed Jane's cheek.

"Je t'aime," Jane smirked.

"Now who's the show off?" Maura laughed as a teller waved them over and they began to discuss available tickets. Jane couldn't help but smile as she watched Maura's face light up as she talked animatedly with the man behind the glass about seeing her first show on Broadway. Jane must have zoned out while grinning at Maura because suddenly Maura's concerned eyes were looking into Jane's.

"What?" Jane asked, snapped from her Maura induced haze.

"You had a very faraway look in your eyes," Maura said as she began to walk with Jane away from the kiosk. "Are you feeling okay? It's possible you've fallen ill from your exposure to rain and hail last night."

"I'm totally fine," Jane smiled as she and Maura made their way to a fountain that, due to the late fall weather, was emptied of water and less crowded than other areas.

"Are you sure?" Maura asked, moving to stand in front of Jane so she could analyze her skin color for signs of illness.

"Positive," Jane smiled as she tugged on Maura's hand and pulled the doctor flush against her body, letting go of Maura's hand to wrap her arms around Maura's waist. "I just sometimes get caught off guard with how incredibly beautiful you are," she admitted.

"You really don't need to try and flatter me, Jane," Maura laughed as she wrapped her arms around Jane, reveling in the feeling of finally being with Jane in this way. "You already have all of me. Flattery is not necessary."

"I'm not trying to flatter you," Jane smiled. "I'm just telling ya the honest truth. You sure you wanna be seen with someone like me?" Jane asked, smirking as she raised an eyebrow.

"Absolutely positive," Maura smiled as she laid her head down on Jane's chest, her smile growing when she realized she could hear Jane's heartbeat. "If it weren't for you willingly going clothes shopping, I think I would be content to stand just like this for the rest of the trip. Listen to your heartbeat and enjoy elevated levels of serotonin."

"Well, we will have to go back to the hotel to change for our date so if we really wanted to, we could get lunch to go and get some cuddling in before we go to dinner," Jane replied.

"Keep thinking like that and soon your nickname will be Pointdexter," Maura teased as she pulled her ear away from Jane's chest and kissed a line of kisses up Jane's neck to her jawline.

"Nah," Jane sighed as she felt Maura's lips on her skin. "I'll let you keep Pointdexter. I know how fond you are of it," she teased. "And I also know how fond you are of shopping so lead the way to our first stop!"

Maura laughed as she left Jane's embrace and clasped her hand, eagerly leading her a few blocks away to a shop several stories high.

"There's more than one floor," Jane pointed out as Maura stood in front of Barney's New York.

"Of course," Maura replied. "Menswear has its own floor, as does the women's. Shoes, handbags, and other accessories are on another, and there also is a floor for the lingerie."

"Lingerie, huh?" Jane smirked.

"Maybe if you keep the complaining to a minimum, I will let you pick out a piece or two," Maura said with a wink as she opened the door and walked into the store.

"She's gonna kill me," Jane breathed as she followed Maura into the store and towards the escalators.

Maura linked her arm with Jane's when they reached the floor with women's clothing and leaned over to whisper in Jane's ear.

"I know that being in this environment can sometimes make you uncomfortable," she murmured as she walked them towards the less formal dresses. "If you find yourself wanting to leave at any time for any reason, just say the magic word and we move on."

"What's the magic word?" Jane said, thrilled that Maura was giving her the option of an out if she needed it. It helped calm her nerves as she noticed the pristinely dressed women perusing the racks.

"How about...Red Sox?" Maura smiled as they came to a stop in front of a rack of dresses.

"Red Sox it is," Jane smiled. "Now teach me the basics of Fashion 101."

After over an hour of fashion lessons from Maura, detailing types of fabrics and the history of several dyes, Jane began to feel antsy. She forced herself to not fidget, mentally reminding herself that the look of awe in Maura's eyes at the clothing was one of her favorites. Maura had selected a dress for herself to try on but hadn't asked Jane to try anything on, opting to let the detective tell her when she wanted to try a dress on.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" a worker said after quickly approaching the two women.

"Yes?" Maura asked with a smile as she saw a dress in the female worker's hands.

"I've noticed you and your friend perusing and couldn't help myself. This is a new dress we've just received and I think it would look absolutely stunning," she said as she displayed the floor length dress to the women.

"Oh, it is quite beautiful," Maura smiled. "But it would be far too long on me and I would hate to have it altered and lose the detailing on the hem."

"Oh, I was imaging that your friend would wear it," the worker smiled as she looked up at Jane. "I think the deep green hue would look wonderful with your skin tone and your height is just right for the length."

Jane's eyes took in the formal dress and immediately wanted to turn the worker down or explain she would prefer a less formal dress. But seeing the sparkle in both the worker's eye and in Maura's, Jane forced a smile onto her face.

"Show me where the fitting rooms are and I would love to try it on," Jane smiled, winking at Maura whose smile grew wider as they walked to the fitting rooms, separating only to step into different rooms. Maura quickly shed her clothing and pulled the soft yellow cocktail dress on, smiling as she examined herself in the mirror. She stepped out from behind the curtain to step in front of the 360 degree mirror and examine all angles of the dress. After a few moments of Jane not appearing, she walked to the curtain pulled to protect Jane.

"Jane?" Maura asked softly. "You okay in there?"

"Yeah," Jane said as she looked at herself in the mirror. The deep green dress did, in fact, fit her perfectly and just barely brushed the floor. The sleeves were down to her wrists and she appeared to have some semblance of curves while looking in the mirror. "I just don't think this dress is for me," she added.

"May I see it?"

"Sure," Jane agrees, turning her head to greet Maura as the doctor pulled the curtain open and stepped into the room with Jane. "It's floor length," Jane stated, knowing that Maura would be asking what about the dress wasn't comfortably. "Which feels super formal to me. I don't remember the last time I wore a floor length gown. I don't even think I'm gonna get married in one."

"I thought you were getting married in a Red Sox jersey?" Maura asked with a smile.

"Well, maybe I've thought about getting married in a dress," Jane shruged. "But don't tell anyone!" she added, lifting a finger to point warningly at Maura.

"My lips are sealed," Maura smiled, picturing what Jane would look like in a wedding dress.

"Plus the sleeves are long and I feel like I can't move," Jane added as she turned back to look at herself in the mirror.

"Agreed," Maura smiled. "You're far too covered up. I want to see more of you."

"Speaking of wanting to see more of you, you look pretty darn good in that dress," Jane smiled as Maura stepped next to her and Jane could catch her eye contact in the mirror's reflection.

"Thank you," Maura smiled. "It is the fall so purchasing a dress in such a summer color is not something I would do, but I am quite fond of the fit," she continued. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," Jane replied, instantly causing Maura to arch and eyebrow at her. "Okay, so maybe I'm not totally alright but you seem so in your element here."

"We're equals, Jane, remember? Me being in my element is not more important than you being in your element," Maura said as she laced her fingers with Jane's.

"Red Sox," Jane whispered, pulling her gaze away from Maura's.

"Okay," Maura smiled. "I think I would like to get this dress, though. So how about we get back into our normal clothes, I pay for this, and then I can take you to a smaller shop where we both can be in our element?"

Jane nodded, smiling as Maura kissed her cheek before slipping back into her own dressing room. Jane took one last look at herself in the dress before peeling it off and getting back into her comfortable clothes, meeting Maura at the cash register to purchase the dress before leaving the store and entering the cool fall air.

"Thank you," Jane said as she wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulder and felt Maura wrap an arm around her waist.

"There is no need to thank me," Maura smiled as she guided them a few blocks away to a smaller, one story shop.

"Diane Von…Floofenberg," Jane read the name in the shop's window.

"Furstenburg," Maura laughed as they scanned the dresses on the mannequins in the window. "It's a smaller shop, although Diane is known around the world for her designs. It might be a bit more comfortable than the previous shop."

"Yeah." Jane said as her eyes fell on a dress in the window.

"You would look lovely in that dress," Maura grinned as she saw Jane's gaze latch onto particular mannequin.

"What? No," Jane said quickly as she turned to face Maura.

"Why not?" Maura asked. "Your eyes have locked onto that dress and you clearly think it's special. You should try it on."

"Nah," Jane said. "It's lacey and we know that Jane Rizzoli and lace don't mix."

"I personally think it would be a stunning combination," Maura admitted as she moved to enter the story. "The idea of seeing my tough detective in delicate lace."

"Maybe," Jane said as she followed Maura into the store, greeting the workers with a warm smile as she guided Jane throughout the store. "I think you should try on that one," Jane said as she watched Maura pull a black dress from a rack and examine it closely.

"I'm not sure," Maura admitted. "I don't think I would feel comfortable wearing it to work so it would be more of a special occasion dress."

"Why wouldn't you wear it to work? It's black, has small sleeve things, and isn't exposing too much leg," Jane pointed out.

"Look at the back," Maura said as she turned the dress so Jane could see the corset style back of the dress. "It has a corset style, although it is designed to be left open in a v design instead of being pulled totally together. Which means I would be exposing more skin than I would prefer."

"All the more reason to try it on," Jane said with a wink. "And besides, tonight is a special occasion so why not try on a special occasion dress?"

"There you go again trying to steal my Pointdexter nickname away from me," Maura teased as she checked the size of the dress before draping it over her forearm. "Do you see anything that you like? If you would prefer, we can head over to Burberry where they have a wide selection of elegant slacks and tops for you."

"I see some stuff, yeah," Jane replied.

"Like that dress from the window?" Maura asked with a smile.

"It was a really nice dress," Jane admitted. "I mean, dresses and I usually don't get along but it caught my eye for some reason. Maybe it was just the color or something."

"They have your size," Maura pointed out as she found the rack where the dress that caught Jane's eye hung. She pulled the deep plum dress from the rack and held it up for Jane to see.

"Maur, the tag says the dress is over $300," Jane said, her eyes widening at the cost.

"Think of it as an early Christmas present," Maura said with a smile.

"This was a bad idea," the detective murmured as she felt her gut fill with self-doubt.

"Why was this a bad idea?" Maura asked gently, grasping Jane's hand and walking with her to a small bench in a corner.

"Because," Jane said as she sat down next to Maura on the bench. "I see that dress and it just reminds me that there are so many things I can't give you. I'm taking you out on a date but you're the one who bought the tickets and is offering to buy me a new dress. I want to give you everything you deserve, Maura. And it sucks that I can't."

"Jane," Maura said as she laid the two dresses over the edge of the bench so she could grasp Jane's hands. "The point of being in a relationship is not for two people to provide things to the other that the other could do on their own. I don't need you to provide me with extravagant dates or lavish gifts because I can do that on my own. I need you to provide me with a sense of safety and a feeling of being loved unconditionally because I can't do that on my own."

"I just-"

"Have an ego?" Maura interrupted with a smile. "That is one of the things I love about you. Your pride and your swagger as you enter a room. So please believe me when I say that I am not trying to harm your pride by offering to treat you. I am trying to treat the love of my life. So please, Jane. Let me treat you."

"Okay," Jane said, knowing full well that she couldn't win this discussion.

"Really?" Maura asked, her eyes lighting up as Jane agreed to let her treat her.

"Yeah," Jane grinned. "But I'm totally getting you a souvenir at the show tonight!"

* * *

"What time are our dinner reservations?" Maura asked from her resting place atop Jane's body on their hotel bed. They had both purchased the dresses and a pair of comfortable heels for Jane and grabbed lunch from a food truck before returning to their room, kicking off shoes and jackets and untucking shirts before crawling onto the bed. Maura was lying nearly entirely on top of Jane, her ear resting over Jane's heart.

"5 o'clock," Jane smiled as she ran her hands up and down Maura's spine gently, enjoying the feeling of silk beneath her fingertips. "I figured that gives us plenty of time to eat, get to the theatre, wait in line for a souvenir, and find our seats."

"And you aren't going to tell me where we're having dinner?" Maura asked.

"Nope," Jane grinned. "I gotta keep some element of surprise since you know exactly what I'm wearing and where we're going after dinner."

"And I know what we'll be doing after the show, as well," Maura said.

"Oh, really?" Jane asked, a chuckle reverberating through her chest. "And what exactly are we doing after the show?"

"This," Maura smiled as she lifted her head and turned to look at Jane from her resting spot. "Just…this."

"Well, maybe a little more," Jane laughed as she allowed her hands to come to a stop at the small of Maura's back as she locked eyes with Maura's.

"And how much is 'a little more?'" Maura asked.

"Well, you did say that if I kept my complaining to a minimum I'd get to pick out some lingerie for you…" Jane smirked.

"All of the shops will be closed by the time the show is over," Maura laughed.

"Oh, I know," Jane said. "But maybe I could see the types of lingerie you typically wear to get a feel for when I do get to pick some out."

"Are you actually talking about sex without a pained expression on your face?" Maura asked with a smile. "Such a momentous occasion," she teased.

"Okay, no making fun of me or you're on your own for cuddles," Jane said with a pinch to Maura's side. "And I wasn't talking about sex. I was just talking about cuddling with a little less clothing than right now."

"You would never withhold cuddles," Maura stated. "And you're in luck because I packed my favorite bra for this trip," she added as she leaned her head back down over Jane's heart.

"You are going to be the death of me," Jane groaned. "And I'm pretty sure that I'm totally okay with that," she added.

"Me, too," Maura said as she closed her eyes and focused on Jane's heartbeat. They remained silent, each woman simply enjoying the knowledge that they were finally together. Maura had relaxed her body entirely but jolted slightly when she felt Jane's hand touching the skin at the small of her back directly.

"Sorry," Jane said softly when she felt Maura jolt.

"Don't be," Maura smiled.

"When we get back to Boston can we spend an entire day in bed?" Jane asked, only partially joking. "Or however long it takes to make up for all those years we could have been cuddling but weren't?"

"We would need…" Maura trailed off, thinking deeply for a few moments. "15.21 days to make up for lost cuddling time," she finished. "That is, if we simply said we've known each other for 4 years and decided that 15 minutes per day is the average amount of time spent cuddling."

"So, that's a yes to spending an entire day in bed?" Jane asked.

"Yes," Maura laughed. "Do you mind if I go shower?"

"Please, do," Jane said as she slid her hand away from Maura's back. "You smell absolutely disgusting and I can hardly stand being this close to you."

"Really?" Maura asked, lifting her head with a concerned look on her face. "I put perfume on today instead of lotion so the fragrance must have worn of faster than…You were kidding, weren't you?"

"Yeah," Jane chuckled. "But you should still go shower. Rumor has it that you've got a hot date tonight."

"Oh, I do," Maura winked as she pulled herself off of Jane and headed to the bathroom, excited butterflies in her stomach at the idea of going on a date with Jane. She emerged half an hour later in a fluffy robe, smiling as Jane took her place in the bathroom with the newly purchased dress in her hands. As she dried her hair, she couldn't stop smiling at the simplicity in which she and Jane fell into a routine. She had pulled her dress on and was finishing her make up when Jane emerged from the bathroom, her hair dried and dress already on.

"Woah," Jane breathed as she saw the v shape of skin exposed, causing Maura to turn around to face Jane. "Did you do some sorta voodoo magic while I was in the shower because I don't remember you looking this beautiful when you tried the dress on earlier."

"I didn't do any magic," Maura laughed as she approached Jane. "But you might have," she said as she ran her hands up Jane's arms to rest on her shoulders. "You look gorgeous, Jane."

"Thanks," the detective replied with a soft smile. "Are you almost ready to head out?"

"Almost," Maura smiled. "I just need to put my shoes on and double check my make up."

"Okay, well, I've gotta run down to the lobby for a hot sec—don't give me that look because I promise I will be back in, like, 3 minutes," Jane said.

"You're not running, right?" Maura asked softly.

"I'm done running," Jane whispered in Maura's ear as she kissed the doctor's cheek.

"Good," Maura smiled as she watched Jane slip into her black heels. "Can you put my wallet in your purse?" Jane asked as she realized she had nowhere to put her wallet.

"Of course," Maura replied. "Maybe if we're together long enough I'll get you to carry a purse."

"Okay, well, I do plan on us being together forever but even that isn't long enough for me to start carrying a purse," Jane laughed as she opened the hotel room door. "I'll be back soon!" she called over her shoulder as she headed towards the elevators.

Maura chuckled as she slipped her heels on and walked to place Jane's wallet in her purse before heading to the vanity and smoothing her dress, examining herself as she waited for Jane's return. She was snapped from her reflection when someone knocked on her door. Shaking her head, Maura grabbed her purse and opened the door to reveal a grinning Jane.

"Good evening, madam" Jane said with mock formality.

"Good evening," Maura said with a soft laugh.

"These are for you," Jane said as she pulled a bouquet of orange roses in a simple vase from behind her back. "They didn't have a full dozen so I hope half a dozen is okay," she added with a shy smile.

"Orange roses," Maura smiled as she took the roses from Jane and smelled them. "Typically signifying excitement, passion, and fascination. Thank you," she said as she set them down on the counter near the hotel door.

"They're also a cross between yellow roses and red roses," Jane explained as she held her arm out for Maura to take. "Yellow roses mean friendship and red roses mean passion and love," she continued as Maura took her arm and they began to walk towards the elevator.

"Like us," Maura smiled as the stepped into the elevator and began their descent.

"Yeah," Jane said as she relaxed her arm to hang at her side, lacing her and Maura's fingers together. "Plus orange roses are less common. More special."

"You are incredibly sweet," Maura grinned as the elevator doors opened to the lobby and Jane confidently walked through it, a drastic change from her self-conscious walk through from when they arrived.

"Keep it on the down low," Jane laughed as they exited the hotel.

"Oh, I should have grabbed my coat," Maura said as she turned to face Jane, the October air slightly chilly.

"I was thinking we could take a cab," Jane suggested. "But if you wanted to run back upstairs and grab your coat, that's cool."

"Or you could just keep me cozy," Maura said with a smirk.

"I like that plan better," Jane replied as she nodded at a bell hop who was opening the door to a cab. Maura slid in first, reaching to once again clasp Jane's hand once the detective slid in next to her. Jane leaned forward to give the address of the restaurant to the driver, relaxing next to Maura when the cab began to move.

"Taureau?" Maura asked, overhearing the name of the restaurant. "You've gotten us a reservation at Taureau?"

"Yeah," Jane smiled as she turned her head to smile at Maura. "Fondue seems like a formal enough dinner for a first date, right?"

"It sounds perfet," Maura said excitedly. "But…How? I would imagine they're terribly busy."

"I have my ways," Jane winked.

"You certainly do," Maura mused as she relaxed her head onto Jane's shoulder.

* * *

"Thank you for my souvenir," Maura grinned as she and Jane maneuvered into a cab after they exited the theatre after dinner and the performance of Wicked.

"You're welcome," Jane smiled. "They had earrings and other jewelry but I liked the snow globe. I like that Elphaba and Glinda are hugging and the song is…crap, what was that one called?"

"For Good?" Maura asked, pulling the box containing the snow globe from the bag and reading the side. "I saw you fighting back tears while they were singing it," she said with a smile.

"Oh, don't act like you didn't have tears in your eyes, either," Jane laughed as she wrapped an arm around Maura's shoulders and pulled her close. "You and I both know that both of us were thinking about how those characters are like us."

"Great minds think alike," Maura smiled. "You really have changed my life, Jane," Maura said, a lump forming in her throat as she tried to imagine where her life would be without Jane.

"I don't even wanna imagine where our lives would be if we hadn't met," Jane admitted as she rested her cheek on the crown of Maura's head.

"You have given me so much more than I could have ever dreamed of," Maura thought out loud. "Even as a child when I imagined my soul mate, I never imagined it would be someone as incredible as you."

"Same," Jane replied. "And I had a pretty wild imagination so that's sayin' something," she laughed.

They fell into a comfortable silence as the driver maneuvered them through traffic and to their hotel, nodding his thanks as Jane paid him and then helped Maura to her feet in front of the hotel.

"I think this was one of the best dates I've ever been on," Maura said as Jane kept an arm around her shoulder and Maura had an arm around Jane's waist.

"Really?" Jane asked, hitting the up arrow for the elevator.

"You know that I can't lie," Maura laughed.

"It was a pretty good date, huh?" Jane smiled. "The fondue was amazing and Wicked was insane. Like when Elphaba was flying and totally jamming out right before all the lights went out? That was totally goose bump worthy!" Jane said as they left the elevator and made their way to their room.

"I think it was the best date because of who it was with," Maura said as they stopped in front of their room. "We could have gone to a McDonald's and snuck into the play place and it would have been amazing."

"I'll keep that in mind for our next date," Jane laughed. "I guess this is when I'd kiss you goodnight and then head back to my place," Jane noted. "But, uh, this kinda is my place."

"So perhaps you could kiss me goodnight and then come in for a night cap?" Maura suggested.

Jane smiled as she threaded her fingers though the hair at the nape of Maura's neck, sighing at the silky texture.

"It's been a while since I've kissed anyone," Jane whispered just before leaning her head down and capturing Maura's lips with her own. Maura's arms around Jane's waist tightened and pulled the detective closer to her, her heart racing as she slid her tongue into Jane's mouth to tease the detective's. Their lips remained locked, tongues sliding against each other until Maura pulled away to fill her lungs with oxygen.

"So," Jane breathed as she opened her eyes to meet Maura's. "About that night cap…"

* * *

**So much fluff I might turn into a marshmallow.**

**I'm thinking of continuing with a bit of a T rated session with our favorite ladies and then maybe their return to Boston where they tell people that they are together. Will everyone take it well? Only I know…**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not too much of an author's note! Hope that you enjoy the fluffy happiness.**

* * *

Maura smiled as she placed a quick kiss to Jane's lips before reaching into her purse and pulling out the room card, sliding it in quickly and tugging Jane into their hotel room. As the door clicked shut, Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and remained in the living area of their room.

"I'm afraid that the only offering I have for a night cap is beer," Maura teased as she nodded her head in the direction of the coffee table where five unopened beers and a half empty bottle sat from the previous night.

"I'm pretty sure beer is the last thing on my mind," Jane chuckled as she pressed her lips to Maura's, simultaneously moving her hands from where they rested on Maura's waist up to where her dress opened in the back to reveal soft skin.

"What is on your mind?" Maura breathed when their lips parted.

"Getting out of these heels, lingerie, the bed, you," Jane admitted. "And how incredibly hot it would be if you spun around and let me untie this corset thing," she added as she moved her lips to Maura's ear.

Hearing Jane whisper directly in her ear, Maura took a step back and spun around, pulling her hair over one of her shoulders to present her back to Jane, shimming her shoulders slightly as an invitation. Jane couldn't help but laugh as she reached out and slowly began to untie the corset back, willing her hands to stop their slight tremors.

"You're shaking," Maura said softly.

"No," Jane said perhaps a bit to excitedly as she finished loosening the ties, the fabric now loose on Maura's back.

"If you don't want to do this, we don't have to," Maura smiled as she turned to face Jane, her face sincere.

"I wanna," Jane said, her voice low. "But I'm just nervous that once the dress is off, neither one of us is gonna wanna stop. And I meant what I said about waiting to, ya know, go all the way. Wait for it to be special and stuff. But self-control is not my strong suit," she laughed.

"Well, then it's a good thing I have self-control enough for the both of us," Maura smiled as she stepped back into Jane's arms and kissed her deeply, soothing her nerves with her tongue. When she pulled away, she smiled at the flush on Jane's cheek and knew that her own cheeks and chest were most likely just as flushed.

"I wanna see you," Jane admitted in a soft voice.

Nodding, Maura once again took a step back from Jane and locked her eyes with Jane's as she pulled her arms from the sleeves of the dress and slowly pulled it down her body, stepping out of it and turning to lay it on the still opened pull out couch, meeting Jane's gaze as she turned back around.

"You can look, ya know," Maura smiled as she noticed the way Jane's gaze never left hers.

Given permission, Jane allowed her eyes to travel down Maura's body, wearing only a black lace bra, matching panties, and heels. The doctor's skin was nearly perfect, not marred by scars or anything other than freckles that Jane suddenly wanted to spend hours kissing individually. Her mouth went dry as she allowed her gaze to linger on breasts that rose and fell temptingly with each breath Maura took.

If she were standing in front of anyone else, Maura would have felt bashful at the way Jane's eyes were taking in her almost bare body. But this was Jane. The woman who knew her every quirk, every fear, and with whom she had been emotionally intimate with for years. The physical intimacy was a welcome addition.

"There's gotta be some mistake," Jane murmured under her breath.

"What?" Maura asked, suddenly afraid to hear what Jane was thinking.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud," Jane admitted as she brought her eyes back to Maura's. "But it's true. There's gotta be some sorta mistake because there is no way that you're mine. No way that you're mine to…to touch and kiss and love. The Universe must've made a mistake or somethin."

"Oh, Jane," Maura sighed in relief, thankful that Jane was not about to bolt. "I can assure you that there is no mistake."

"But, you're…You're perfect and fucking beautiful and soft and-"

"Yours," Maura interrupted, stepping forward to place a finger to Jane's lips. "I am yours, Jane. I am your best friend, your lover, your soul mate, your girlfriend. However you want to put it, I am yours."

"Everything," Jane said when Maura removed her finger from her lips. "You're my everything," she stated before reaching to grasp Maura's thighs and picking her up, smiling as Maura instantly wrapped her legs around Jane.

"I love you," Maura said as she felt Jane walk them towards the bed, both women smiling at the other widely.

"What? No foreign language this time?" Jane teased as she stopped walking when she reached the bed, making no move to let go of Maura.

"No," Maura smiled. "I've loved you for quite some time and as much as I love languages, I am going to stick with English for now. Make up for all the times I've wanted to say it but never did."

"You can make it up to me as we spend out 15.21 days cuddling in bed," Jane said before pressing her lips to Maura's gently. "Oh, and I love you, too."

"May I see you?" Maura sighed as she felt Jane's lips move down her throat.

"I'm not nearly as perfect as you are," Jane said softly as she moved her lips back to capture Maura's briefly. "But if you really wanna see me, then you know I'll let you."

"I really want to," Maura smiled as she loosened her legs from around Jane and felt Jane lower her back to stand on her heels. She slipped them from her feet quickly before tilting her head to look up at Jane. "Turn around and let me unzip you."

Jane did as she was instructed, pulling her hair to the side and giving Maura access to the gold zipper that ran the length of the dress. Maura wasted no time and unzipped the dress in one fluid motion, pulling it from Jane's body and taking a few quick steps to drape it over a large chair. She smiled when she turned to watch Jane kick her heels off and then stand still before Maura.

"You are so stunning," Maura breathed as she took in the simple satin black bra and white boy shorts Jane wore.

"Sorry I don't match like you do," Jane chuckled.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Maura grinned as she held out her hands, squeezing Jane's when the detective took her hands. "How does a little make out session on the bed before cuddling sound?"

* * *

"I really don't wanna go home," Jane admitted as she settled into the plane seat that would take her back to Boston.

"Neither do I," Maura agreed. "This weekend has been incredible and I would love nothing more than to just live in a New York bubble with you but I told Angela we would be home for Sunday dinner."

"Aw, man," Jane groaned as she closed her eyes. "I forgot about Sunday dinner. Now I really don't wanna go back."

"Family dinners aren't that bad," Maura laughed.

"I know," Jane said. "I just…I dunno if I wanna tell them about us just yet. Part of me wants to shout it from the roof tops and tell everybody I see that I'm dating Maura Isles but another part of me wants to just keep this between us for now. Just enjoy being us without Ma pestering us about marriage or babies. Ya know?"

"I understand," Maura smiled as she reached over the arm rest to clasp Jane's hand in her own.

"What do you wanna do?" Jane asked, turning her head to look at Maura.

"I like the idea of enjoying just being us for now," Maura admitted. "But realistically I'm not sure I can do that," she added with a soft smile. "I'm not sure I can sit through dinner without holding your hand or kissing you or otherwise touching you."

"You really like kissing me, huh?" Jane smirked as she puckered her lips dramatically, prompting Maura to kiss her, though their laughter soon separated their lips.

"I may find that kissing you causes my serotonin and dopamine levels to rise, yes," Maura mused when they separated. "Although I will need to do further testing to reach a conclusion to this hypothesis."

"I love it when you talk science to me," Jane winked.

"Well, that's a relief since talking science to people is how I've made it this far in life," Maura replied as the plane began to taxi down the runway.

"Let's tell people at dinner," Jane said confidently once the adrenaline from the plane's takeoff settled. "We'll just waltz into the dining room and I'll plant a nice, big, wet one on ya."

"Would you really plant a 'big, wet one' on me in front of your family? And Barry, Vince, and Sean who Angela has no doubt invited to dinner to welcome us home?" Maura asked.

"Good point," Jane shrugged. "But we should tell them tonight. Since everyone important will be there we can tell them all at once."

"What about your father?" Maura asked tentatively.

"Would sending him a card be tacky? 'Hey, Pop. Hope your new life in Florida is great! Frankie made detective, Tommy is doing well, and I'm in love with a woman. See ya at Christmas!'" Jane thought out loud.

"A bit tacky, yes," Maura admitted. "Maybe just a phone call? I could be there to support you as you tell him and then offer cuddles afterwards."

"Hey, keep the cuddle talk to a minimum. I've got a badass reputation to protect!" Jane laughed. "But I think a phone call would be more than fine to let pop know. He barely deserves that, though."

"I love you," was all Maura could say as she offered a comforting squeeze to Jane's hand.

"I love you more," Jane smiled. "Hey, do you have a piece of paper on you that I can use? Or your tablet?"

"I have my tablet, yes," Maura said. "But I'm not sure how strong or secure the wi-fi connection is on this flight since it's just over an hour long."

"Oh, I don't need an internet connection. I just wanted to write some stuff down," Jane explained as Maura reached for her purse beneath the seat and pulled her tablet out to hand to Jane.

Jane kissed Maura briefly as she took the tablet and, pulling her hand free from Maura's, opened a new document and began to type rapidly with both hands, pausing occasionally. Maura felt her heart flutter as she watched Jane focus on the task at hand, a peek of her tongue poking from her mouth as she intently thought about the words she was typing.

Maura forced herself to tear her gaze from Jane after a few more minutes and sighed contentedly as she relaxed deeper into her seat. She felt a warmth fill her core as she flashed back to their morning, waking up tangled together with only small barriers covering them. She smiled to herself as she remembered telling Jane she wasn't ticklish, only to find out that she was, indeed, ticklish as Jane attacked her in the middle of a leisurely kiss.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" Jane teased as she turned to watch Maura smile.

"The somatosensory and anterior cingulated cortexes and how they relate to the tickling sensation," Maura replied, her eyes still shut as visions of Jane's body flashed through her mind.

"There you go talking science again, makin' me all weak in the knees."

"It's a good think you're sitting, then," Maura pointed out as she opened her eyes to look in Jane's direction ."May I ask what you've been typing?"

"It's a list," Jane says as she looks back down to the tablet in her hands. "I hate that I can't give you everything you deserve like nice dates or gifts just because. So instead of having a pity party, I've made a list of everything I _can_ give you."

"Are you going to share the list with me?" Maura smiled, forcing the lump in her throat down as she realized once again how gentle and sweet Jane really was.

"Promise not to laugh?"

"I wouldn't dare," Maura promised, smiling as Jane handed her the tablet.

_Key lime pie whenever you want_

_Lots of cuddles_

_Kisses_

_Trips to the apple orchard_

_Baking lessons_

_A taste for beer_

_Someone to protect you_

_Love_

_Goofy nicknames that you secretly love_

_Respect_

_An appreciation for action movies_

_My ridiculous family_

_More cuddles_

_My heart_

"Jane," Maura said as she looked from the screen up to Jane, a nervous smile on the detective's face.

"Is that super cheesy? Like, gross moldy bleu cheese kinda cheesy?" Jane asked with a laugh.

"It's incredibly sweet," Maura said as she turned her tablet off and slipped it back into her purse. "I only wish we weren't on an airplane so I could show you just how sweet I think it is."

"Well, we could swing by my place before heading to Sunday dinner…" Jane trailed off, waggling her eyebrows animatedly.

* * *

"Jane, you really need to let me go," Maura laughed as Jane's arms tightened around her midsection from behind.

"But I thought you loved cuddling with me," Jane pouted as she tilted her head down to nuzzle into Maura's neck.

"You know that I do," Maura chuckled. "But we do need to get up and ready to go to my place for dinner. It's almost 4 o'clock, Jane."

"Yeah, and dinner ain't till 6 so we can stay right here until 5:30, or 5:45 if you let me drive," Jane argued as she let her hand roam up and down Maura's stomach from the underside of her bra to the waist of the charcoal grey slacks she wore. Jane had also removed her shirt but kept her jeans on, content just to feel any amount of Maura's skin on hers.

"I always help Angela prepare the meal," Maura explained. "Which means it would be terribly rude for me to arrive 15 minutes before we serve."

"Maura, we could arrive just in time for dessert and once we told Ma that we're together she'd forget all about our tardiness. You makin' an honest woman outta me or whatever is enough to send Ma's happy hormone levels to the freaking moon," Jane mumbled against Maura's neck.

"You have always been an honest woman, Jane," Maura replied. "But we seriously need to get up and ready. I need to make sure that I don't look as though I've been curled up in bed for the past hour. I would hate for your family to think that we chose cuddling alone versus time with them."

"That _is_ what I chose," Jane laughed. "But I guess you win," she sighed as she loosened her arms around Maura's middle.

"Thank you," Maura smiled as she slid from Jane's arms and the bed, stretching as she stood up.

"Okay, no doing that unless you want us to skip dinner entirely," Jane smirked as she watched Maura lift her arms over her head, forcing her chest out.

"Maybe that is what I want," Maura winked as she grabbed her makeup bag from the purse she'd left by Jane's bedroom door before heading into the bathroom with a smile.

Jane groaned as she pulled a pillow over her face and tried to calm her racing heart. With no other partner had her desire been so strong or her giddiness this overwhelming. She flung the pillow from her face and rolled from the bed, heading towards her dresser. She mutters to herself about needing to do laundry as she realized just how long it had been and how her choices for tops dwindled to a few.

"You should wear that emerald green sweater with the scoop neck," Maura suggested as she re-entered Jane's room with pristine make up. She pulled her lavender silk blouse back on, though she hadn't gotten to buttoning it yet.

"We won't clash?" Jane teased as she pulled the mentioned garment from her drawer and pulled it over her head.

"No," Maura said with a shake of her head. "But even if we did, I think one of the reasons we get along so well is because we have been known to clash a time or two."

"Think of all the hot make-up sex we could have had if only we'd opened our eyes and done this whole 'I love you' thing sooner," Jane said, putting a dreamy look on her face for drama.

"Jane!" Maura laughed.

"What?" Jane asked with a grin. "I told you I had a vivid imagination," she added with a shrug.

"What are you going to do when we actually do have sex?" Maura asked with an arched eyebrow. "You are going to need to wear a blindfold anytime I am near you."

"Hey, you'll need to wear one, too," Jane insisted. "I've seen the way you look at me. You want me just as bad as I want you."

"Badly," Maura corrected as she buttoned her blouse and tucked it into her slacks.

"Stupid Mr. Adverb," Jane whined as she walked over to Maura and kissed the doctor suddenly.

"What was that for?" Maura smiled when Jane pulled away to run her hands through her hair.

"No reason," Jane shrugged. "You ready to head out?"

"Would you like to spend the night tonight?" Maura said suddenly. Realizing her words, she continued. "I just thought it might be nice if you stayed at my place after family dinner. It seems that now that I know how it feels, I would like to spend as many nights as possible with you. You have a few things at my place but you could grab a few more items now. But you don't have to."

"As long as Jo can stay, too, then I'd love to spend the night," Jane smiled as she watched Maura fidget nervously.

"Jo is more than welcome to stay," Maura said, relief flooding her voice. "I think she and Bass have gotten quite close," she chuckled as Jane walked to her laundry basket and began to toss various articles of clothing into a backpack.

"It's been a while since I've done laundry," Jane explained with a sheepish smile. "But I promise to wash these when we get to your place!" she added as she zipped the backpack and slung it over her shoulder.

"You better," Maura laughed as she took Jane's hand in her own and began to walk towards the front door, both excited and nervous to reveal the change in their relationship status to their loved ones.

Maura insisted they formulate a plan as they drove to her home, reminding Jane that she would feel more comfortable if she had an idea as to how they would tell those closest to them that they were now so much more than best friends. Maura said they should do it once everyone was seated so they could let everyone know at the same time and Jane agreed. Jane let Maura know she could make the actual announcement, knowing that her family could get a little rowdy with such an announcement.

They both were calm as they clasped each other's hands the duration of the car ride, only separating when they made it to Maura's house.

"Ready?" Jane asked as they stood just outside Maura's door.

"Yes," Maura said confidently as she opened her front door, greeted immediately by the scents of Italian cooking and the shouts of the Rizzoli brothers and Frost as they watched a game on her large television. Korsak and Sean were watching the younger men, rolling their eyes as their antics.

"Janie!" Angela cried as she saw the two women walk into the house. "Oh, how was your trip? Did you take photos?"

"Hi, ma," Jane smiled as she let Angela hug her. "It was a great trip and Maura and I took a few photos on her phone," the detective answered. "But we'll talk more about that after I check out the game," she called over her shoulder as she jogged to the couch to sit with her brothers and partner, Jo Friday immediately hopping off Korsak's lap to jump onto Jane's.

"She is so much like her brothers," Angela laughed as she turned to face Maura. "You look lovely," she told Maura as she offered her a hug.

"Thank you," Maura smiled. "The weekend was just what I think Jane and I needed," she added as she followed Angela to the kitchen. "And although Jane is certainly very similar to her brothers, I might have a photo of her in a dress that proves she is also very different from them."

"A dress?!" Angela cried. "You got my Jane to wear a dress?"

"I did," Maura smirked. "She willingly went shopping with me on Saturday," she continued as she pulled an apron over her clothes and began to assist Angela in the kitchen, both women laughing and Maura told her broad details from the weekend.

As Maura assisted with cooking and setting the table, it almost felt like any other Sunday dinner. Except for the knowing looks that Maura and Jane shared whenever they caught eye contact with each other and the sparks that ran through the women if they touched in even the most innocent of ways.

When the meal was prepared and they sat next to each other, their hands sought each other under the table and neither woman could hold back their smiles. Jane had just cleared her throat to make her announcement when the doorbell rang throughout the house. Everyone exchanged confused looks but it was Jane who stood up first.

"I'll go check who it is," she said as she quickly walked to the door, eager to send whoever it was away so she could finally kiss Maura again. "Pop," Jane breathed when she saw her father standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Janie," Frank smiled as he took in his daughter's glow.

"Wha—what are you doing here?"

"I had a storage unit here that I forgot about when I moved to Florida," Frank said. "I got a call from the company and decided to come up here and empty the unit out. But it wouldn't be a trip to Boston without seeing my baby girl!"

"Uh, we're about to start Sunday dinner," Jane said, unable to think of any other appropriate response.

"Surely you got room for one more?"

"Lemme go ask Ma," Jane said as she turned on her heel and walked back to the dining room. "It's pop," she said as she looked at her mother. "I think he wants to stay for dinner."

"I promise I don't take up too much room," Frank said, having entered the house and walked to the dining room. "Please, Ange?"

"If the kids are okay with it, you can stay for dinner," Angela said as she looked at her children. Frankie nodded, Tommy shrugged, and Jane was already sitting back down and grasping Maura's hand beneath the table once again.

"Thanks," Frank smiled as he turned to the closet near the dining room and pulled out one of the folding chairs Maura kept there for extra guests, setting it up directly across the table from where Jane sat.

"Sticking to the plan?" Maura leaned over and whispered to Jane.

"Yeah," Jane whispered back as she nodded. "Uh, so, I guess it works about that Pop came today because there's something you guys should know," Jane addressed the group at the table, keeping her gaze away from her father. "Maura and I went to New York City this weekend as a little reward for kicking ass in New Haven. We had a heart to heart while there and…" Jane trailed off as she turned to look and Maura, smiling as she saw the look in Maura's eyes. "We're together," Jane announced proudly.

Angela felt tears well in her eyes as she watched her daughter look at Maura with such love, Sean and Vince offered congratulations, Frost and Frankie wolf whistled in jest, and Tommy asked if they were gonna kiss. The only person who remained silent was Frank as he watched Maura and Jane bring their clasped hands up to rest on the table.

"What do you mean you're together?" Frank asked, causing Jane to look up at him and meet his eyes.

"I mean we're together, Pop," Jane repeated. "I mean that I never wanna wake up without Maura and that she and I are gonna grow crazy old together and maybe have a kid along the way."

"Did you just propose to me?" Maura laughed softly as she squeezed Jane's hand.

"Maybe," Jane replied as she turned to face Maura and wink.

"So, what?" Frank asked. "I leave your ma and you suddenly turn gay?"

"What?" Jane asked, whipping her gaze away from Maura and back to her father. "This has nothing to do with you abandoning us," Jane said firmly. "And I dunno if I'm gay. I've liked being with men in the past but I just like being with Maura more. So maybe that makes me gay or maybe it makes me…Ya know what, why does that matter?"

"Because I thought your mother and I raised you better than that," Frank said, his voice rising in volume as he spoke.

"Frank!" Angela said. "Don't you dare try to-"

"No, Ma. Let him talk," Jane interrupted her mother.

"You did this to my daughter," Frank said as he pointed an accusing finger at Maura, causing the blonde to hunch her shoulders and drop her eyes to her lap.

"So what if she did?" Jane asked, fighting the urge to jump to her feet and stare her father down. "Because ya wanna know what else she did? She took in Ma when there was nowhere for her to go. Saved Frankie's life when he was shot at headquarters. Helped Tommy take care of TJ when Lydia left him here without warning. Kept me from eating my god damn gun after killing Hoyt. So if you wanna try to insult my Maura, you better watch yourself."

"This is the welcome I get?" Frank asked incredulously. "I come up to see my family and my daughter decides that she's a dyke?"

"You came up to clean out your damn storage unit, not see your family," Jane retorted.

"You're sick, Janie," Frank said as he stood up from the chair he had only recently pulled to the table. "I may be the one with the cancer but you…You're the one who's really sick."

"Okay, Pop," Frankie said as he watched the hurt flash across his sister's face. "You're gonna need to shut the hell up right now."

"You're okay with this?" Frank asked as he turned to his son.

"Of course!" Frankie replied. "Did you see the way they looked at each other when they told everyone? I don't think Jane's ever looked that happy, even when she made homicide!"

"I'm gettin' outta here," Frank said as he shook his head at his family.

"If you leave this house, you are never coming back," Angela said sternly as she rose to her feet to look directly at Frank. "I can handle you walking out on me and on our marriage but I will not tolerate you walking out on our incredible daughter."

Frank held Angela's gaze for a few moments before storming from the table, slamming the front door as he left.

There was a minute of awkward silence as the Rizzoli family members caught each other's gaze and those outside the family simply waited for someone else to say something first.

"I apologize for Frank," Angela said as she looked at the faces of her guests, her heart aching as she saw Maura holding Jane's left hand between her two hands as Jane fought back tears. She had only seen her daughter cry a handful of times in her adult life and hated it every time.

"You okay, Janie?" Frankie asked softly as he watched Maura attempt to soothe his sister.

"I'm not running," Jane said, her voice no more than a whisper as she spoke to only Maura. "I just…I need a bit of space. Is that okay?"

"Of course," Maura said just as softly, placing a hand on Jane's cheek before placing a soft kiss to the other cheek. "I love you," she murmured against Jane's ear before pulling away and letter Jane's hand go.

Jane wordlessly stood up and walked away from the table, keeping her eyes down as her feet carried her away from the pain that still hung thick in the dining room.

"She just needs a bit of space," Maura said softly as she turned to face everyone at the table. "As I'm sure you all know, Jane prefers to work through strong emotions on her own before letting others in," she explained as she reminded herself to sit up straight and square her shoulders.

"We don't blame you for this, Maura," Frankie said, making sure to look at Maura directly.

"Yeah, we don't think you turned Jane gay or nothin'," Tommy added. "I think the only thing you've done is make Jane a better person."

"Thank you," Maura said, suddenly feeling warmth fill her body at the smiles everyone was giving her. "Let's dig in," she smiled as she gestured to the food on the table. "And then I can tell you all about how I got Jane to go dress shopping in more than one store," she added, pride filling her already full heart as everyone let out a chuckle and the tension was lifted.

* * *

Maura startled slightly when she felt a hand slide onto her shoulder just over 20 minutes later.

"Hi," Maura smiled as she tilted her head up to see Jane with a soft smile on her face as she watched her family all laughing as they passed a phone around.

"Hey," Jane smiled as she squeezed Maura's shoulder, not distracting the doctor from the hoarseness of Jane's voice.

"Maura was just showing us the photos of you two from your date," Angela smiled as she looked down at Maura's phone and the photo an elderly couple had taken of Jane and Maura in front of the theatre before the show. The women had their arms wrapped around the other and were smiling widely.

"You showed them photos of me in a dress?" Jane said, trying to whine but failing as she sat down next to Maura. "See if you get any cuddles later," she muttered so only Maura could hear.

"You looked lovely," Maura smiled as she felt Jane clasp her hand. "However, I made sure to lock the photos so they can't send copies of any photo of you in a dress to themselves or anyone else."

"Good," Jane smiled as the phone was passed her way and she looked down at the photo of her and Maura. "We did look pretty damn good," she smiled as she handed it back to its own.

"Did you want some ravioli?" Tommy asked as he pointed to the serving dish where there was still some of her mother's home made ravioli.

"Yeah, thanks, Tommy," Jane smiled as she accepted the bowl Tommy was now offering her. "Thank you all," she added after she scooped some onto her plate and turned to look at everyone. "Really, it means more than you know to have you guys okay with me and Maura."

"Hey, I may be divorced three times over but I still believe in love and what you two have…It's love alright," Korsak smiled.

"Yeah, and you know that if anybody gives you crap I can call my two moms and ask them to put their softball swing to good use," Frost joked.

"I did not hear that last phrase," Cavanaugh said as he shook his head. "But you know that I've got your back, Rizzoli. You, too, Doctor Isles."

"Thanks, Lieutenant," Jane smiled. "I'm sorry for running off earlier. Just needed a bit of space."

"We understand," Angela smiled. "Can I make a toast?"

"Ma," Jane groaned.

"I think a toast is quite appropriate," Maura smiled.

"Thank you, Maura," Angela said with a grin. "I know that I'm not the best person in the world to talk about true love or soul mates," Angela said as she looked at her daughter and smiled. "I suppose life has made me a bit cynical. But when I see the way that my Jane and our Maura look at each other, that doubt that soul mates actually exist and that cynicism goes away because…Because they are the definition of love. To Jane and Maura," Angela said, her voice never wavering as she lifted her glass in a toast to the two women.

"Salute," Jane said as she followed suit of everyone around the table and raised her glass, a chorus of 'salutes' and 'To Jane and Maura,' ringing throughout the dining room.

"Okay," Jane smiled after everyone set their glasses back down. "I know this isn't really my character but I'm gonna kiss my girlfriend in about 10 seconds. So Frankie and Tommy, close your eyes. Frost, don't make any lewd gestures or Cav will smack you. Korsak, you make sure my Ma doesn't snap any photos," Jane ordered with a smile as she turned to Maura.

"Gonna plant a big, wet one on me?" Maura teased.

"I'll save that for when we're alone," Jane replied before pressing her lips to Maura's gently, flipping Frost the bird as he shouted 'Get it, partner!'

"Can we open our eyes?" Tommy asked after what he considered an appropriate amount of time.

"Yeah," Jane smiled as she pulled her lips from Maura's and wrapped an arm around the doctor's shoulders, beaming as Maura relaxed her head onto Jane's shoulder, the shooting pain of her father's words tamed to nothing more than a dull throb.

* * *

"Your mother has asked me to tell you that she would like your permission to have a copy of the photo taken of us in front of the Gershwin printed," Maura smiled as she entered her bedroom where Jane was already in pajamas and propped against the headboard.

"I was gonna withhold cuddles from you for showing them that photo," Jane thought out loud as she watched Maura pull her slacks and blouse off, folding them before setting them in the laundry basket. "But then I realized if I withhold cuddles from you, then I don't get cuddles either," she said with a soft laugh as Maura pulled on gold silk pajama pants and a simple black tank top. "And I really could use some right now," she muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry about your father," Maura said as she slid onto the bed and sat cross legged next to Jane, their knees touching as she waited to see if Jane would want to talk about what happened with her father or simply forget.

"I hate that he made me cry," Jane said as she kept her eyes downcast. "That he making me cry," Jane said as she felt tears sting the corners of her eyes and willed them to stop. "Him leaving this time was different than before," Jane admitted. "When he left before, I could say it was because he was an idiot who fucked up."

"He is," Maura said softly. "He is an idiot for leaving such a wonderful daughter and amazing family."

"But when he left today…" Jane trailed off, lifting her hands to her head and pressing the heels of her hands to her eyes to stop the tears. "It was because of me. I don't agree with him that I'm sick and I know that he's just a bigot but, Maura," Jane said as she pulled her hands from her eyes and turned to face Maura. "He left because of me."

"Oh, Jane," Maura said as she saw the hurt in her love's eyes. "He left for many reasons and none of them are you."

"But-"

"No," Maura said as she turned her body to face Jane and grasp Jane's hands in her own. "Your father left because he is a bigot. Because in less than five minutes he saw more love between you and I than he has ever seen or will see. Because he knows how fierce your love is and is scared of a love that powerful. Your father left for those reasons. Not because you love a woman or because there is anything wrong with you."

"He's not coming back, Maura," Jane said softly. "I can't let him come back."

"You shouldn't have to let him come back," Maura said just as softly. "You should only surround yourself with people who accept you and are aware of the phenomenal, loyal, and amazing woman you are. The people at that dinner table tonight? Those are the people you should be surrounding yourself with. Not Frank."

"It hurts," Jane admitted, not knowing how to respond to Maura's statements.

Maura felt her heart race as Jane admitted her pain to her. In all the years she had known Jane, getting the detective to admit that anything was causing her physical pain was rare and emotional even more rare. Knowing that Jane trusted her enough to admit her pain made the doctor's heart soar.

"I am a doctor," Maura said with a soft smile. "If you tell me where it hurts, I'm sure I can find a way to help you feel better."

"My heart," Jane said, moving one of her hands up to her chest, as if her hand there could stop it from beating out of its chest.

"Actually," Maura smiled as she placed her hand over Jane's on the detective's chest and moved the hand a few inches. "Your heart is located more in this area," she said, not taking her hand from Jane's.

"I love you," Jane breathed as held Maura's gaze trying to convey to her everything she was feeling.

"I love you, too, Jane," Maura replied. "Let's get under the covers," she suggested. "I'll let you be the…what is the colloquialism? Tiny spoon?"

"Little spoon," Jane laughed as she tugged the covers out from under her and slid under them as Maura did the same. "Big spoon and little spoon are what you're thinking of."

"Yes! That," Maura beamed as she molded her body to Jane's and draped an arm around the detective's midsection, peppering her neck with kisses until sleep overtook them both.

* * *

**Shooooooot. Longest chapter yet, I think. I'd love to hear your thoughts! And your suggestions for what is in store for our lovely ladies! I have a few one shots planned but if ya'll have ideas for future things you'd like to see in this story, please let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, ya'll! I am so sorry that it's taken me a while to update Newlyweds! I got a bit distracted by writing my one-shots that can be found in the 'One Shot Wonders' fic. And planning a new multi-chap fic!**

**But I'm back and come bearing an update!**

* * *

Though they had told those closest to them at dinner, Jane and Maura had decided to keep the physical affection to a minimum while at work. Which meant that, after a lingering kiss in the elevator ride down to the morgue and a gentle squeeze of hands, the two women separated for what would no doubt be a difficult day after nearly three days of being together constantly.

Shortly before noon, Maura found a spare moment to text Jane.

_Hi. If you get a spare minute or two, you should come down to the morgue. _

Not expecting an immediate reply, Maura set her phone into a steel bowl near her latest body and quickly grabbed a pair of scrubs to change into before beginning the autopsy_. _

When her phone revealed no new messages after changing into the black scrubs, Maura took a few deep breaths to center herself before picking up her scalpel and falling easily into the routine of performing the autopsy.

It wasn't until the autopsy was completed and she was digging through medical records in her office a few hours later that Jane checked her phone and jogged down to the morgue. She was just about to call out to Maura when she caught a glimpse of her, brows furrowed in concentration behind glasses as she sat on her couch with files spread over the entirety of her coffee table. She had left her ponytail up though was once again in her deep crimson dress rather than scrubs. A Tupperware container sat in the far corner of the table with the remnants of a lunch Maura had packed in case they were too busy to go out.

"Hey, you," Jane said after a minute of leaning against Maura's door frame and watching the woman study intently.

"Jane, hi," Maura said, slightly startled as she looked towards Jane. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in."

"I didn't want you to," Jane smiled. "I saw you lookin' all concentrated and it was really kinda cute. I wanted to just look for a bit."

"Well, look all you want," Maura laughed as she pulled her glasses from her head and set them on the table.

"Did you have something for me?" Jane asked as she pushed away from the door frame to enter Maura's office.

"No, not yet," Maura said sadly. "His body was in fairly healthy condition so it's really just a waiting game for the toxicology reports," she explained.

"So, why'd you need me?"

"I didn't expect this to be so hard," Maura said softly as she looked up at Jane who was still standing.

"Didn't expect what to be so hard?" Jane asked, concern filling her voice as she quickly sat down next to Maura.

"Not being around you all the time," Maura clarified. "Since Friday we've been around each other almost constantly and I suppose I've grown quite fond of that. It's been hard not being able to just reach out to hold your hand or kiss you."

"Oh, Maura," Jane sighed as she reached out to grasp both of Maura's hands in hers.

"It's silly but I just feel like these past few days have been a mirage or an illusion and without you in my sight or being able to touch you, the illusion is going to vanish. It's like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop," Maura said softly.

"Does this feel like a mirage or an illusion?" Jane asked before kissing Maura gently.

"No," Maura smiled when Jane pulled away reluctantly.

"Good, cuz it isn't," Jane smiled. "I'm totally serious when I say that you're it for me, Maura. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you and the other shoe is never gonna drop. At least not when it comes to our relationship. I love you."

"I love you, too," Maura replied.

"Do you maybe want me to lock your office door so we can get a few minutes of snuggle time in before I gotta head back upstairs?" Jane smirked.

Maura simply nodded.

"I'm glad we're on the same page," Jane chuckled as she quickly rose to lock Maura's office door and draw the curtains closed to protect them from wandering eyes.

Pulling her blazer off and draping it over a chair, Jane laid down on the couch and scooted until her back was pressed against the back of the couch.

"Come 'ere," Jane beckoned as she held her arms open, wrapping them around Maura as the doctor gingerly laid down in front of Jane, their bodies flush against each other on the small couch.

"It's incredible how your mere presence has the ability to soothe me," Maura thought out loud as she traced an index finger up and down Jane's arm leisurely. "Make me feel safe and loved."

"Well, you are safe and loved so I really hope that's how I make you feel," Jane smiled as she squeezed Maura gently.

"Jane," Maura said softly as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"You do usually make me feel safe and loved but right now I am feeling quite queasy," Maura admitted as a wave of nausea passed over her.

"Shit, are you serious?" Jane asked, lifting her head up to look down at Maura, forcing herself into a sitting position when she saw the lack of color in the doctor's face. "Okay, stay on your side and I'm gonna grab your trash can," Jane instructed as she maneuvered out from behind Maura and darted to grab the small trash can near Maura's desk. Just as Jane set the can down near Maura's head, the doctor scooted closer to the edge of the couch and threw up the remainders of the lunch she'd had into the can.

"I'm sorry," Maura gasped when the wave of nausea subsided, though she kept her head near the can.

"Hey, why are you saying sorry?" Jane asked as she knelt down near Maura's stomach so she could hold her hands yet remain out of any vomit range.

"Because, oh, God," Maura attempted to explain before sickness overtook her and she once again expelled some of her stomach contents, though not nearly as much as her first unloading.

"Baby, I gotta ask if this could be from something dangerous you were exposed to during the autopsy you just did," Jane asked as she let go of one of Maura's hands to place her own hand on Maura's hip and rub her thumb up and down in an attempt to calm the doctor.

"That's the first time you've called me anything other than Maura," Maura pointed out as she looked at Jane with a soft smile on her face despite her discomfort.

"What?" Jane asked, not following Maura's train of thought.

"You just called me 'baby,'" Maura explained as she pulled her head away from the edge of the couch to rest fully on a small throw pillow.

"I did?" Jane asked, thinking back to what she had just said. "Huh, I guess I did," she said with a smile. "Kinda just came out. Did you not like it or something?"

"No, I like it," Maura smiled as she closed her eyes. "It just struck me as odd that the first time you used such a term of endearment was as I vomited."

"Well, I guess I endear you or whatever even when you're tossing your cookies," Jane smiled, her smile disappearing as Maura once again moved her head forward to heave, doing so twice in quick succession before nothing was left in her stomach.

"Sorry," Maura apologized again as she weakly squeezed Jane's hand that held hers and relaxed back onto the pillow.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Jane comforted as she brought her and Maura's intertwined fingers to her lips to kiss the back of Maura's hand. "But I still need to know if this could be from something dangerous from the autopsy. If you need to get to a hospital or we need to lock this place down."

"I don't need to go to a hospital," Maura insisted, furrowing her eyebrows. "And his autopsy was completely routine. There were no odd smells or mysterious substances found, so engaging in lock down isn't necessary."

"Then what's wrong?" Jane asked, concern filling her voice.

"It is most likely a virus of some sort," Maura explained softly. "Do you have your blazer?" she asked when she opened her eyes to look at Jane, still kneeling near her.

"Yeah, it's on the chair," Jane said as she offered Maura a gentle smile.

"May I use it for a few minutes?" Maura asked. "I'm feeling a bit chilly."

Nodding, Jane quickly moved to her feet and grabbed her blazer off the chair she had draped it over. She gently laid it over Maura's bare shoulders before returning to her position on her knees.

"We should get you home," Jane said softly as she noticed the way Maura had bent her knees to curl up on the couch.

"No, I'll be fine," Maura said as she pushed herself into a sitting position, fighting a wave of nausea as she rose. "It's most likely something I contracted from the plane and being in cramped quarters with strangers."

"Woah, there," Jane said as she quickly moved to sit next to Maura on the couch and cradle Maura's head to her shoulder. "You just barfed up quite a bit, told me that you're cold which is weird since your house is always freezing and you work in a morgue, and your skin is paler than usual. Home is the best place for you to be right now, Maura."

"But we've just taken the weekend off," Maura protested weakly.

"That's true," Jane said as she placed a soft kiss to Maura's temple. "But think of it this way. You take today and tomorrow off to recover or you just get worse and then have to take more time off down the road."

"Pointdexter," Maura murmured as she relaxed deeper against Jane's side. "I'll call a cab to come get me as soon as I can open my eyes."

"A cab? Maura, you know I'll drive you home," Jane said.

"Jane, you've got a murderer to catch. I can't take you away from your duties as a detective," Maura reasoned with Jane, though she felt exhausted and would prefer a ride from Jane.

"Well, it's a good thing that our dead guy's ex-wife lives in an uppity mansion right at the edge of Beacon Hill," Jane explained. "If you don't mind Frost tagging along or riding in my squad car, I can drop you off on my way to talk to her."

Maura simply nodded her head gently.

"Alright, I'll call Frost and let him to know to grab the file from my desk and then pull the car up to the loading dock so you don't have to walk far," Jane explained as she pulled her phone from its holster and quickly dialed her partner.

* * *

When Jane managed to escape work at around 8 that evening, she made a quick stop at the grocery store for some essentials before going right to Maura's.

"Maura?" Jane called as she entered Maura's home and quickly removed her shoes and set her badge and gun in the lockbox at the table near the door.

The only response she heard was the sound of a toilet flushing from the direction of Maura's bedroom.

"Shit," Jane muttered as she jogged up the stairs and made her way into Maura's bedroom, quickly crossing into the en suite bathroom where Maura sat hunched in front of the toilet. "Hey," she said gently as she quickly kneeled next to Maura and placed a hand on the doctor's back, noticing the slight dampness of the silk pajama top.

"Hi," Maura murmured as she slumped against Jane's side. "I thought I would be able to keep a few saltine crackers down," she explained as she felt Jane's hand begin to rub soft circles on her back. "And before you ask, I have called my physician," she added.

"And?" Jane asked, saying a quick prayer that Maura was safe.

"It's a type of virus," Maura explained. "It's not quite as severe as influenza but can mimic the symptoms. She said that most people see a reduction in symptoms in a day or two but that you should stay away. Keep yourself healthy."

"Nope," Jane said as she shook her head. "I'm not gonna stay away. I mean, have you met me? A virus would be an idiot to try and attack the Jane Rizzoli immune system."

"If you do get sick, I'll take care of you," Maura said.

"Well, for now how about I take care of you?" Jane smiled. "I got some stuff that always made me feel better as a kid. Nothin' better than a bit of Rizzoli TLC."

"What sort of stuff?" Maura asked.

"The usual home remedy stuff. Gatorade to keep you hydrated, ginger ale for your stomach, chicken noodle soup because who doesn't love slurping noodles, and a super amazing chocolate bar that Ma always bought but never let us have until we were better. Incentive to get over any ailment," Jane smiled.

"Sounds lovely," Maura said with a soft chuckle.

"Let's draw you a bath," Jane suggested as she kissed the side of Maura's head gently. "I'll even hop in with you if you'd like."

"Mmkay," Maura said as she scooted to rest her back against the cupboard under her sink, trusting Jane to fill the tub while she relaxed.

When she next opened her eyes, she was greeted with Jane's face smiling at her.

"You okay to get into the tub?" Jane asked as she tucked an errant curl behind Maura's ear. "Or would you rather just curl up in bed?"

"I'm okay for a bath," Maura smiled as she held her hands out and allowed Jane to help her stand on tired feet. She quickly shed her sweat dampened pajamas but froze as she stood before Jane in her undergarments, eyes wide.

"What's wrong, Maur?" Jane asked, noticing the mixture of frustration and realization in Maura's eyes.

"I want you to join me in the bath," Maura said as she looked into Jane's eyes. "But…We've never seen each other without any sort of clothing before."

"I'm not gonna come on to you when you're sick," Jane smiled.

"I know you wouldn't," Maura chuckled. "I just…When I imagined our first time seeing each other naked, I didn't smell like sweat and vomit. It's rather embarrassing," Maura admitted as she averted her eyes to look at the floor.

"Hey," Jane said as she reached out to rest her hands on Maura's hips. "You still look ten times more gorgeous than any other woman I've ever met," Jane complimented. "But if you want, we can stay in our underwear."

"You're sure?" Maura asked.

"Of course," Jane smiled as she kissed Maura's forehead. "I told ya, I can be a mushy gushy romantic when I wanna be."

"I know," Maura smiled. "I'm going to get into the tub. You'll come in behind me?"

"Of course," Jane nodded as she let go of Maura's hips so the doctor could slip into the steaming water.

Jane quickly pulled her slacks and t-shirt off, grabbing the large water glass from beside the sink before entering the back of the tub and pulling Maura in between her open legs.

"Can I take your hair out of the pony tail?" Jane whispered as she nuzzled Maura's neck.

"Please," Maura smiled.

Jane gently pulled the elastic from Maura's hair and ran her hands through the golden locks a few times before picking up the glass, filling it with water, and then tilting Maura's head backwards to pour the water over her hair.

"Thank you," Maura sighed as she felt Jane pour another glassful of water onto her hair.

"No problem," Jane smiled as she continued to pour water onto Maura's hair to wet every strand. "I know that you had to grow up really fast and that you insist you can take care of yourself, but I get the feeling that sometimes you just really want someone to take care of you like they never did all those years ago."

"You are correct," Maura confirmed. "And I get the feeling that you get that feeling because it's a feeling you're familiar with," she mused. "You also had to grow up quickly and were always caring for others instead of being cared for."

"We are quite a pair," Jane laughed as she moved Maura's wet hair over a freckled shoulder and reached to grab a loofah, pouring body wash on it before running it over Maura's back, the band of Maura's bra her only interruption. "It's really quite amazing how oblivious we've been these past few years."

"Well, I don't know if oblivious is the best word," Maura replied. "We both were very aware of our feelings for the other. I think we were both just too nervous to speak those feelings for fear of losing the friendship we cherished."

"So, we're both chicken shit?" Jane laughed as she ran the loofah up over Maura's shoulder and then down her arm.

"In your words, yes," Maura chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad we gathered some courage," Jane offered.

"Me, too," Maura smiled as Jane ran the loofah over her other arm.

"Want me to wash your hair?" Jane asked as she hung the loofah up on the dial and already reached towards the hair products, pumping shampoo into her palm.

Trusting Jane entirely, Maura closed her eyes and allowed the detective to massage shampoo into her hair before once again using the glass to scoop water over her hair and rid it of suds. She sighed contentedly as Jane began to work conditioner through her hair, noticing that her stomach stopped churning and her tense muscles relaxed with every passing moment in the tub with Jane.

It wasn't until Jane was pouring water to rinse conditioner out of Maura's hair that the silence of the bathroom was broken by a tell-tale sniffle.

"Maura?" Jane asked, instantly setting the glass down on the side of the tub and wrapping her arms around Maura's waist. "Maura, baby, why are you crying?" she asked as she craned her neck to see tears on Maura's cheek.

"I'm sorry," Maura murmured as she wiped at her cheeks with the backs of her hands.

"Don't ever apologize for your feelings," Jane instructed. "Please, though. Tell me what's wrong."

"I always hated being sick as a child," Maura explained through the lump in her throat. "I had to miss school and my parents always made me feel as though I was a burden for being ill. Though no one may have said as much, I always received the vibe that I was not worthy of being taken care of. And now that I have someone willing to help care for me...It's all quite overwhelming," Maura explained as she felt a sob escape her.

"Oh, Maura," Jane sighed as she pulled Maura as close to her as possible. "You are so, so, so worthy of being cared for and being loved and spoiled and ravished and cherished," Jane said as she pressed kisses to Maura's shoulder. "I'm not gonna pop the question anytime soon but I promise that I'm gonna spend the rest of my life taking care of you."

"And let me take care of you?" Maura asked as she wiped tears from her face again.

"Of course," Jane smiled.

"Maybe I'll pop the question first," Maura teased through her sniffles.

"You wouldn't dare," Jane gasped as she pinched Maura's side gently, earning a giggle from the doctor.

"I might," Maura laughed as she squirmed away from Jane's tickles.

"I'd be okay if you did," Jane thought out loud as she once again wrapped her arms around Maura and held her close, relaxing her own body against the back of the tub.

"I love you," Maura smiled as she relaxed against Jane.

"I love you more," Jane grinned. "I win," she added before kissing the area behind Maura's earlobe.

"Actually, I love you the most so I win."

* * *

"How are you feeling this morning?" Jane whispered, her voice still thick with sleep as she felt Maura stir against her.

"My stomach still feels uneasy and I'm quite cold, but it could be worse," Maura replied as she snuggled closer to Jane's warmth.

"How about I make you a breakfast of ginger ale and toast before I head out to work?" Jane offered as she ran a hand through Maura's hair.

"I would like that," Maura smiled as she kissed Jane's cheek gently.

"I figured," Jane laughed. "You want breakfast in bed or you feelin' up to venturing downstairs?"

"I can make it to my kitchen," Maura chuckled as she rolled onto her back before sitting up and running her hands through her hair.

"You look really good in my clothes," Jane pointed out as she looked at Maura wearing a pair of her sweatpants and a Red Sox hoodie that was far too large.

"They're much warmer than my pajamas," Maura said sheepishly. "Thank you for letting me wear them."

"Anything for you," Jane smiled as she rolled from the bed and walked into the en-suite bathroom to brush her teeth before heading down to the kitchen to make Maura her breakfast.

Shortly after brushing her own teeth, Maura padded into the kitchen and slid onto a barstool at her kitchen island.

"Breakfast is served," Jane smiled as she slid a plate of raisin toast and mug of ginger ale towards Maura. "Although I do hope your stomach doesn't reject my culinary skills, I promise I won't be offended if you do scurry off and toss your cookies."

"Thank you," Maura smiled as she took a small sip of the soda. "Speaking of culinary skills…" she smiled as she watched Jane spread cream cheese onto a bagel.

"Yes?" Jane asked.

"You never finished teaching me how to make key lime pie," Maura said softly. "Maybe when I'm not ill you could finish your lesson?"

"You got yourself a deal," Jane said through a mouthful of bagel.

"Oh! And before we went to New York you mentioned making a cookie with white chocolate chips and strawberries," Maura smiled as she nibbled some toast.

"Ah, yes. The cookie inspired by a tortoise," Jane laughed.

"You called him a tortoise," Maura pointed out as she smiled at Jane.

"Well, isn't that what he is?" Jane asked as she finished half of her bagel.

"Yes, but usually you refer to Bass as a turtle and I'm forced to correct you," Maura teased. "It's nice to know that you've finally trained yourself to refer to him as the appropriate species."

"Can you keep a secret?" Jane whispered conspiratorially as she walked around the island to stand next to Maura.

"Of course," Maura stated simply.

"I've always called Bass a turtle because you look really cute when you're flustered and correcting me," Jane smirked as she pressed a soft kiss to Maura's cheek.

"You are ridiculous," Maura laughed as she took another bite of toast.

"But you love me, right?" Jane teased.

"Mmm, possibly," Maura said as she attempting to look pensive.

"Hives, Maura," Jane laughed as she yanked the large hood to the sweatshirt up and over Maura's head, causing the doctor to laugh.

"Go get ready for work," Maura chided, making no move to pull the hood off her head.

Jane jogged up the stairs, thankful she had a few spare outfits at Maura's that she could wear.

Maura continued to sit at the counter, slowly eating her toast and sipping soda, careful not to disrupt her stomach.

"Oh, hi, Janie!" Angela greeted as she walked into the main house and saw the familiar Red Sox hoodie.

"I'm not Jane," Maura smiled as she turned around to greet Angela, pulling the hood down in the process.

"Oh," Angela laughed as she looked at the doctor wearing clothes too long and baggy for her. "I saw Jane's sweatshirt and thought it must be her. Get dressed in a hurry this morning?" she asked with a wink.

"It's nothing like that," Maura chuckled as she watched Angela pour a glass of orange juice. "I've come down with a mild virus that mimics flu symptoms and, since I was shivering last night, Jane let me wear her warmer pajamas."

"You're sick?" Angela asked. "When the kids were little, I would buy them Gatorade, ginger ale, chicken noodle soup, and a chocolate bar to help them get better," she smiled. "Would you like me to run to the store for you?"

"Thank you for the offer, but no need to go to the store," Maura replied. "Jane brought all of those things over after she left work last night," she explained. "I'm actually enjoying some ginger ale now and looking forward to eating the chocolate once I'm back to a clean bill of health."

"I'm glad Jane hasn't rejected the idea of being a teeny bit like me," Angela laughed.

"She does love you, Angela," Maura smiled.

"Oh, I know," Angela stated. "I've known her long enough to figure her out. She thinks I don't but I do."

"Well, I might have to have you share some of your knowledge with me," Maura chuckled as she bit into her second piece of toast, grateful that her stomach was cooperating.

"Maura," Angela said as she slid onto a stool next to Maura. "I really am sorry for how Frank acted on Sunday. None of what he said is true. You and Jane aren't sick and you have been nothing but a blessing to this family."

"Thank you for the apology," Maura smiled. "It certainly hurt to hear Frank say those things and brought up unpleasant feelings but I am very aware that the things he said came from a place of bigotry and hatred. Jane was in quite a bit of pain and I still sense that she is struggling with how Frank treated her."

"Well, I trust you to care for our Jane and support her as she struggles, but don't forget to take care of yourself, too," Angela commanded as she reached out to squeeze Maura's hand. "If you ever need to talk about Frank or anything at all, you just let us know and we'll provide the ice cream to wallow in."

"Thank you," Maura laughed.

"Actually, Maura prefers some sort of gelato stuff with crap mixed in," Jane pointed out as she made her presence known, pressing a soft kiss to Maura's head as she passed her to get another cup of coffee.

"It is not 'gelato stuff with crap mixed in,'" Maura stated. "It's vegan gelato with bits of pretzels mixed in," she corrected.

"Well, we'll just have to get some Ben & Jerry's for Jane and I if ever the need arises," Angela laughed as she stood up. "I hope you feel better, Maura," she said. "And you," she said as she turned to face Jane, "I hope you come visit me at the café for lunch."

"I will, Ma," Jane smiled before her mother retreated back to the guest house. "You finished your toast!" Jane said as she noticed the empty plate in front of Maura.

"I did," the doctor said softly. "And my stomach is relatively calm so hopefully if I stay sitting for a bit longer, I will be able to keep it down."

"Here's to hoping," Jane said as she lifted her coffee mug in a mock toast.

"So, how much of our conversation did you hear?" Maura asked with a knowing smile.

"Enough to know that what my idiot father said at dinner hurt you and that I'm an idiot for not asking if you were okay after it happened," Jane said as she looked down into her coffee mug.

"Jane, you are not an idiot," Maura replied. "You were in pain and my first priority was you. Even if you had asked if I was okay, we both know I would have bent the truth to ensure that you were feeling okay and knew how supported and loved you are."

"You and your damn truth bending," Jane chuckled. "But, really, Maura, I should have at least asked if you were okay. So I'm gonna ask now. Are you okay?"

"I am okay now, yes," Maura answered.

"But you weren't okay before?"

"What your father said really did bring up unpleasant feelings," Maura stated. "As a child and young adult, I was always an outsider even to my own family. And then your family accepted me and I finally knew what it felt like to truly be in a family. But on Sunday when your father said what he said, I was once again an outsider in my own family. And I felt very hurt."

"You are the farthest thing from an outsider to us Rizzolis," Jane stated as she walked to Maura and wrapped her arms around the doctor's neck, smiling as Maura nuzzled against her. "You are more of an insider to this family than my pop and I'm never ever gonna let anyone make you feel like an outsider ever again."

"I love you," Maura said, though her voice was muffled from being pressed against Jane's chest.

"I love you, too," Jane smiled as she kissed the crown of Maura's head. "But I gotta head out. Catch bad guys and try not to kill Pike."

"I called another medical examiner to come and cover for me today," Maura laughed as she watched Jane throw back the last of her coffee. "So hopefully you won't kill anyone today."

"No promises," Jane shrugged as she pecked Maura on the lips before heading out the front door, smiles on both women's faces.

* * *

**Not as long as other chapters, but I'm off to a wedding and wanted to get this posted for ya'll! When I started this story, I had no idea it would become a bit vat of fluffy goodness. But I'm kinda liking it!**

**As always, your suggestions for future fluff are welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I know it has been quite some time since I last updated and I am so sorry! I started a new multi-chap fic called Letters to Maura and that combined with a hell of downward spiral my mental health has been on has made this fic hard to work with.**

**Please forgive me for the long delay and please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Maura stood in her kitchen still clad in Jane's sweats as she stirred a soup pot with the Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup that Jane had bought her to soothe her stomach. She hummed an absent minded tune as she did so, a smile on her lips despite the exhaustion tugging at her recovering body. Just as she went to pull the pot from the stove, her phone vibrated and Jane's name appeared on her screen.

_How's my favorite puking doctor feeling today? :-)_

Laughing, Maura turned the stove off and quickly typed a reply.

_She hasn't puked at all today, although she still feels quite exhausted and chilly. The soup she is about to pour into a bowl and your sweats are keeping her warm, though._

_Send me a photo so I know you're eating._

Maura shook her head at Jane's demand but, after pouring a few ladles into a bowl, she positioned her glass of ginger ale near the bowl and took a photo of her lunch, sending it to Jane to prove she was eating. She sat down at her kitchen island, smiling at Jane's antics.

Less than a minute later, Jane's ringtone began to play and Maura laughed as she set her mug of ginger ale down and answered the phone.

"Hello, Jane," she laughed.

"Okay, you were totally supposed to send me a selfie of you slurping a noodle or something," Jane smiled as she walked towards the café for her own lunch.

"Why would I do that?" Maura asked.

"So I can see your face, of course," Jane stated.

"It looks the same as it did when you left for work a few hours ago," Maura noted as she brought a spoonful of soup to her mouth, thankful that her stomach was settling.

"Well, I still wanted to see it," Jane pouted.

"Sorry to disappoint," Maura shrugged. "How are things at headquarters? You have time to call so are things going well?"

"Yeah, things are okay. Frost and I are heading out in a bit to talk to someone but I wanted to check on you and grab something from the café for lunch," Jane replied.

"Do you think you'll be home late?" Maura asked.

"I dunno. I mean, I think I'll be outta here at a decent time but we both know shit can come up without any notice," Jane sighed. "Why?"

"I'm not sure I should make dinner just in case there's anything contagious I could pass on to you but if you're going to be home at a decent time, I could order pizza to be delivered for us," Maura suggested as she continued to sip her soup. "Maybe start catching up on the 15.21 days of cuddling we've missed out on."

"First of all, I love that you say if I'm going to be home," Jane smiled as she kissed her mother's cheek as Angela brought her a coffee without Jane even ordering one. "Like your house is our home. I love that," Jane explained. "Second, if you're offering pizza, then you bet I'll be home at a decent house. And I will not comment on the 15.21 days because someone might hear and I gotta keep up my street cred."

"Well, maybe in time my house will be our home," Maura said softly. "Or another house will be our home. A home we can cuddle in as much as my secret cuddler wants."

"Just tell me when and I'll start packing my stuff," Jane laughed, earning an excited squeal from Angela.

"Tell your mother I say hello," Maura teased as she heard Angela's squeal.

"I will do no such thing," Jane stated. "It'll only encourage her and she needs absolutely no encouragement."

"I'm surprised we haven't found any wedding magazines lying around or pamphlets on fertilization treatments lying around yet," Maura laughed.

"Just give it some time and I'm sure it'll happen," Jane said. "Okay, I'm gonna scarf down some lunch and then go do my job. I'll text you when I'm leaving so you can order the pizza?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Maura replied. "Be safe, my love."

"I will," Jane promised, quickly ending the call so she could eat the sandwich her mother had prepared for her, knowing just what Jane would have time to eat.

Just as she finished her sandwich, her phone vibrated and Maura's name appeared on her screen. Smiling, she opened the text and couldn't contain the laughter as she saw the photo Maura had taken of herself, a noodle hanging between her pursed lips as if it were in mid-slurp.

* * *

Jane had texted Maura to let her know she was on her way home later that evening and, as promised, Maura ordered a pizza for them to share.

"Honey, I'm home!" Jane called, drawing out the word 'home' as she yanked her boots off and tucked them into the foyer closet, placing her gun and badge into the lock box Maura kept in the closet.

"In the kitchen!" Maura replied. "The pizza has just arrived so if you hurry maybe I won't eat it all," she laughed.

"Eat it all, huh?" Jane asked as she made her way into the kitchen, laughing when she saw Maura still in her large sweats. "Does that mean you're feeling better?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around Maura's midsection from behind, pressing her front to Maura's back.

"Much better, yes," Maura smiled as she plucked a mushroom from her half of the pizza and tossed it into her mouth. "I think your Rizzoli TLC worked its wonders."

"It always does," Jane said as she moved one arm away from Maura's midsection to sneak a pepperoni from her own half and eat it.

"We should probably move to the table or the couch before we snitch all the toppings from the pizza," Maura suggested.

"Couch. Easier to cuddle there," Jane replied as she reluctantly unwrapped her arms from Maura and grabbed a beer from the fridge, following Maura who carried the pizza box to the living room.

"I'm going to have to purchase you a body pillow for the times I need to travel for conferences," Maura laughed as she sat down on the couch, immediately relaxing against Jane's side when the detective sat next to her. "Spray my perfume on it so you have something to tide you over while I'm gone."

"Let's not talk about you needing to travel and leave me all alone and without cuddles," Jane huffed. "Oh," she said suddenly.

"Oh, what?" Maura asked, stopping mid-reach for a slice of pizza to look at Jane.

"I just realized I never properly greeted you," Jane smiled. "So, hello," she grinned before kissing Maura gently, conscious of Maura's still less than perfect health.

"Hi," Maura smiled when they pulled apart. "I think I could get very used to being greeted like that."

"I sure hope you can," Jane said, reaching for a slice of pepperoni pizza and taking a large bite of it. "So," she said over a mouthful of pizza. "You keep your lunch down?"

"I did," Maura smiled as she relaxed her head on Jane's shoulder and began to eat her own slice of pizza. "Although if you continue to talk with your mouth full like that, I may not keep dinner down."

"You love me," Jane said, purposefully opening her mouth widely to display the pizza still in her mouth.

"Unfortunately, yes," Maura replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey!" Jane said, using the hand wrapped around Maura's shoulders to pinch the doctor's arm. "What do you mean 'unfortunately?' Rude, Maura."

"Oh, hush," Maura laughed. "You know that I am so fortunate to love you and have you love me."

"I know," Jane said as she took another bite of her pizza. "So, you think you'll be good for work tomorrow?"

"I do, yes," Maura confirmed as she took another bite of her pizza, chewing completely before continuing. "My stomach has settled, the fever has gone down, and I'm no longer cold without reason. A simple 24 hour virus, as predicted."

"Good," Jane stated. "I guess you're not the only one who didn't realize how hard this was gonna be," Jane thought out loud. "Not being around each other all the time and stuff. I mean, I know it isn't an illusion or dream or anything but not being able to visit you downstairs or have you come up to the squad room sucked."

"What? My selfie wasn't as good as the real thing?"

"Although ridiculously adorable and now saved to my phone, no. A photo of you is nowhere near as good as the real you," Jane laughed.

"Can I tell you something?" Maura asked thoughtfully.

"Of course," Jane replied.

"I love that I get to see this side of you," Maura mused as she finished her slice of pizza and snuggled deeper against Jane. "Don't get me wrong-I love the Detective Rizzoli side of you with the swagger and drive and intensity but I feel so incredibly lucky to also be able to love the Jane side of you. The side that loves to cuddle and is gentle and open."

"Well, I don't really think anyone's ever gotten to see both sides of me in the way you've seen them," Jane shrugged. "I don't think I've ever wanted anyone to."

"And I am so honored that you want me to see every single part of you and trust me to see those parts of you. I hope you know that I love all parts of you and will never, ever betray the trust you have placed in me, Jane."

"I've never once entertained the thought that you would ever betray my trust, Maura," Jane stated firmly.

"I just felt the need to say that out loud," Maura said sheepishly.

"Well, I've also got something I wanted to say out loud," Jane smiled as she reached for another piece of pizza, grabbing one for Maura as she did so and passing it to the blonde.

"Thanks," Maura laughed as she accepted the slice. "What is it you wanted to say?"

"I've never wanted a relationship to work as much as I want ours to work," Jane stated after chewing her first bite. "And I know that we already know so much about each other. I mean, we kicked ass in New Haven and have been friends for years so doing the whole awkward, getting to know each other, courting and dating thing seems kinda pointless. But I wanna do it."

"Do it?" Maura asked, not entirely sure she understood.

"I wanna do the courting and dating thing," Jane clarified. "I wanna take you out on dates and-"

"Let me take you out on dates, too," Maura interrupted.

"Yes, that," Jane laughed. "I want us to go out on dates and celebrate anniversaries and maybe I'll sneak down into your office to leave you flowers and fudge while you sneak up to my desk to leave me chocolate covered espresso beans and little messages written on those sticky notes you love. I want us to do all those silly little couple things because, well, we're a couple."

"That sounds perfect," Maura smiled. "I would suggest making a sort of…weekly date night where, for example, we do something just the two of us every Saturday but we both know that our schedules can change without warning."

"Ain't that the truth," Jane laughed. "But we should try to do something couple-y at least once a week," Jane suggested. "Maybe it's goofing around in the kitchen or going to the symphony or a Red Sox game or just turning your house into a movie theatre with loads of popcorn and candy. But it'll just be us doing our thing. Together."

"I like that idea," Maura sighed as she finished her second slice of pizza and moved to wrap an arm around the front of Jane's midsection.

"Dude! I just got the best idea for a date night!"

"Care to share your brilliant idea?" Maura asked.

"We raid your linen closet and get all those extra sheets and blankets you keep here and build a blanket fort in the living room! It'll be great. I'll bring all my pillows from my place and we'll use all the ones you have here to make a nice squishy surface to snuggle on and we can have snacks and, oh boy! This is gonna be great!"

"A blanket fort?" Maura laughed as Jane explained her plan.

"I am the queen of blanket fort building," Jane boasted. "You'll love it. Trust me."

"I do," Maura said softly.

"Good," Jane grinned as she kissed the crown of Maura's head. "I think I'm gonna head upstairs and change into some sweats. You want anything to drink while I'm up?"

"I can get a drink while you change," Maura said.

"Not if you're gonna look through the billion channels you're subscribed to and find something for us to watch," Jane countered as she stood up and grabbed the pizza box.

"Are we actually going to watch what I decide on or are we going to be doing other activities?" Maura asked with a smirk.

"Since I wanna make sure you get back to perfect health, we'll most likely be watching but maybe some other activities will be thrown in for fun," Jane replied. "So pick something bearable!" she called over her shoulder as she put the pizza box in the fridge and jogged up to Maura's bedroom.

Laughing, Maura grabbed her remote and began to peruse the channels to search for something both she and Jane could enjoy.

"You want some more ginger ale?" Jane asked when she returned from changing into a tank top and sweatpants.

"That would be great," Maura called over her shoulder.

"Coming right up!" Jane smiled. "Oh, and I think I should tell you that Jo has curled herself up into a sleeping position on Bass' shell. Seems that she's quite comfy on him."

"Really?" Maura laughed turning to look over the couch to see that Jo Friday was in fact sleeping on Bass' shell. "Oh, goodness," she sighed.

"They were probably gossiping about us," Jane stated as she poured herself a glass of water and Maura a glass of ginger ale. "About how stupid we've been for not doing this whole couple thing sooner," she mused as she returned to the couch and handed Maura her glass.

"I'm sure that is exactly what my tortoise and your dog were doing," Maura laughed.

"Stranger things have happened," Jane shrugged. "So, what did you choose?"

"I have three options. We can watch a Modern Marvels special on the history of torture devices, which will interest me due to the medical aspect and you due to the, well, torture aspect. But there is also a Food Network special on how various types of Halloween candy is made since Halloween is next week and you love candy. Or there is a Red Sox documentary on that you might enjoy," Maura explained.

"Halloween _is_ next week!" Jane said, a grin on her face. "Which means all that tasty candy will be going on sale soon. Oh, we are so watching Food Network," Jane laughed as she grabbed the remote from Maura and quickly changed the channel.

"You really love Halloween, don't you?" Maura asked, sipping her soda as she allowed Jane to once again wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"Duh! I loved having younger brothers because, even if I was technically too old to trick-or-treat, I could still dress up to chaperone Frankie and Tommy," Jane explained. "I'm guessing you never really did the whole Halloween thing when you were younger?"

"No," Maura said softly.

"Well, we could do something this year," Jane suggested. "Maybe put a few orange lights up around your porch and hand out candy to the little ones who come out."

"May I make a suggestion?" Maura asked softly, picking up the hand Jane didn't have wrapped around her shoulders and beginning to trace the long fingers.

"Of course," Jane replied.

"I don't know the age at which children begin to trick-or-treat but if TJ is at that age, perhaps we could take him out? I understand that Tommy and Lydia are together and perhaps they'll want to trick-or-treat as a family but maybe we could offer to take him out so they can have their own Halloween fun. Angela can hand out candy from the main house and then keep TJ with her overnight in the guest house," Maura said softly. "Or is that a bad idea?" she asked, lifting her head to look up at Jane.

"I think that's a very good idea," Jane grinned, laughing when Maura's eyes lit up with excitement. "I'll text Tommy and see if he and Lydia want a night off."

"Thank you," Maura smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Jane's lips.

"Don't thank me yet. I might make you paint your face green and wear a polyester blend wicked witch costume," Jane teased.

"Not if you want any cuddles for the next decade," Maura threatened, though her eyes sparkled.

"You wouldn't dare withhold cuddles!"

Maura simply arched an eyebrow, challenging Jane to continue.

"Well, since you're threatening to withhold cuddles, guess I better get as many cuddles in as possible now," Jane sighed dramatically as she scooted into a horizontal position on the couch and guided Maura to lay atop her like they had done in the hotel room in New York.

"You're very comfy," Maura thought out loud as she relaxed her head onto Jane's chest, turning to face the television as Jane's hands slipped under the baggy sweatshirt to rest on Maura's back.

"I'm glad you think so," Jane laughed. "Alright, now shush. Let's learn how candy corn is made."

* * *

The next week was filled with investigations, autopsies, and trips to various party stores to sift through the already picked over Halloween decorations. Maura and Jane had finally found two boxes of orange and black lights to wrap around the handrails of the steps leading to Maura's front door.

"What types of candy should we purchase?" Maura asked as she walked hand in hand with Jane into the grocery store after leaving work a few hours early on Halloween.

"Well, since we're kinda cutting it real close and buying candy just hours before trick-or-treating stars, we might have slim pickings," Jane laughed.

"I'm sorry," Maura said. "I know we should have purchased candy earlier but in between autopsies and being short a tech in the lab, it's been a busy week."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Jane replied, squeezing Maura's hand as the entered the candy aisle. "Alright, so, we've got a pretty decent selection. Tootsie Pops are good and they've got some big bags of 'em left. Wonka Variety Bags are also good since they've got Nerds, Laffy Taffy, and Gobstoppers all mixed together."

"Are chocolate candies less popular?" Maura asked.

"I don't think they're less popular but I always preferred other types of candy. Chocolate melts and makes a mess everywhere but if you want we can get, like, a bag of mini Snickers or something," Jane explained.

"Let's get a little of everything," Maura smiled. "The Tootsie Pops, Wonka Variety Packs, Snickers, and whatever else you think would be nice. If we end the night with extra candy, we'll bring it to Headquarters tomorrow."

"Or I'll keep all the extra for myself," Jane laughed as she grabbed the mentioned bags of candy and placed them in the basket Maura held out in her hands. "Oh, they've got one bag of Starburst left. Those are your favorites, right?"

"They are," Maura smiled.

"It's a sign or somethin' like that," Jane grinned as she grabbed the bag. "You see anything else you think we should grab?"

Nodding, Maura reached towards the shelves and grabbed a large bag of individually wrapped Twizzlers, another bag of Tootsie Pops, and bags that contained individual bags of Skittles and M&Ms.

"You've got a good eye, doc," Jane said when Maura had finished pulling bags from the shelves. "But, just so ya know, all the kids are gonna see how big of a selection you've got and expect you to deliver every year."

"I think I can do that," Maura grinned as they began to walk out of the candy aisle. "Would you like anything else while we're here? I forgot to check if you had any beer left at my place."

"Let's grab some beer and then head home."

The two women quickly picked out a pack of Jane's beer and, on a whim, a gallon of apple cider to heat and enjoy as the weather grew colder. As they reached the check-out, Maura insisted on paying for the candy and cider and Jane had allowed her to.

"Jane, don't forget to put the Starburst onto the belt," Maura smiled as she emptied her basket onto the conveyor belt.

"I'm buying them," Jane replied, placing a divider after Maura's candy and cider to place her beer and the bag of Starburst onto the belt.

"I told you that I would purchase the candy," Maura said softly. "It is my house we're handing it out at, after all."

"Remember how I said last week that I wanted us to do the whole courting and dating thing?" Jane asked. "Like, go on dates and leave each other silly surprises?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess buying you a bag of your favorite candy is my idea of a silly surprise," Jane shrugged. "You don't ever really indulge yourself in candy a whole lot but maybe you'll keep a stash of Starburst in your desk or bedside table and think of me."

Maura smiled as she listened to Jane's explanation and, when the detective finished, placed a quick kiss to Jane's cheek.

"You're so sweet," she murmured into Jane's ear. "Remind me to thank you later tonight," she added before turning to engage in conversation with the cashier.

Jane groaned softly and forced herself to take several deep breaths to calm herself. After Maura recovered from her virus, they had spent increasing amounts of time each day tangled together on the couch or in bed, undergarments staying on but hands wandering to explore what was both familiar and yet not.

"Jane, you're up," Maura smirked as she broke Jane's reverie and gestured to the cashier who had already finished ringing Maura up and had scanned Jane's two items.

"Right. Yeah. Sorry," Jane said as she pulled out her wallet and swiped her credit card, quickly signing her name and grabbing her items.

"You seemed to be having a nice little daydream," Maura mused as they walked out to the parking lot.

"Oh, I was," Jane replied.

"And was I a part of this daydream?"

"Mmhmmm," Jane admitted as she opened Maura's trunk and placed her beer and candy into it as Maura deposited her two shopping bags and gallon of cider into the trunk as well. "But we probably shouldn't talk about the daydream."

"And why is that?" Maura asked as she shut her trunk and faced Jane.

"Cause Tommy is bringing TJ over around 5 tonight, which means Ma will be over a little bit before that because, well, she's Ma," Jane explained.

"But it's just past 3 right now," Maura pointed out.

"Yeah, and we're gonna need a heck of a lot longer than 2 hours for what I'm hoping for," Jane grinned.

"Oh," Maura breathed.

"Yeah," Jane laughed. "But we can still cuddle so let's get in the car and head back you your place!"

* * *

As predicted, Maura and Jane were spooning on the couch when Angela entered the main house at a quarter to five, calling out her greeting as she did so.

"We're in the living room, ma!" Jane called, pulling her hand from where it had slipped under Maura's shirt to rest over the fabric instead of on bare skin.

"Well, don't you two look cozy," Angela smiled as she saw the two women pressed tightly together.

"Figured we'd get some rest in before takin' TJ out," Jane explained.

"He's certainly going to be rambunctious," Angela laughed. "Especially if he is anything like you three were."

"Hey, we weren't that bad!" Jane retorted.

"You were little hellions," Angela countered, causing Maura to laugh. "Oh, Maura. I'll have to see if I can find any Halloween photos from when Janie was younger. I have so many stories to share with you and the photos are just perfect."

"I would love to see the photos," Maura chuckled as she felt Jane's groan from behind her.

"I'll hunt for them and be sure to share them," Angela laughed. "It looks like you guys got lots of candy for the kiddos," she noted as she saw the bags sitting out on the kitchen island.

"I told Maura that she was setting the bar pretty high for future years but she didn't care," Jane explained.

"Plus Jane graciously volunteered to eat any of the remaining candy so it doesn't go to waste," Maura added.

"Well, duh," Jane laughed. "Alright, let's get up. TJ should be here soon and if he sees us snuggling, he'll join and we'll never leave the couch."

As if on cue, there was a knock on Maura's front door, followed by a muffled giggle.

"I'll get the door," Angela offered as she rose to greet Tommy, Lydia, and TJ.

Jane and Maura stood up, stretching briefly as they heard Angela begin to gush over TJ's costume.

"Let's go see what wacky outfit Tommy put his kid in," Jane laughed as she took Maura's hand and walked towards the entryway to Maura's house.

"Hey, sis," Tommy greeted as he saw Jane enter. "Hey, Maura," he added.

"What on Earth are you wearing?" Jane asked, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw her brother.

"I'm Popeye!" he said, gesturing to the fake muscles on his arms. "Lydia's office Halloween party encourages couple's costumes so she's gonna be Olive Oyl."

"That's cute," Maura complimented.

"Thanks," Tommy grinned. "And thanks for offering to take TJ tonight. He's super excited to trick-or-treat with-"

"Aunt Jay!"

The three adults turned to see Angela returning from putting TJ's bag in the guest house, a squirming toddler in her arms reaching for Jane.

"Hey, little guy," Jane smiled, letting go of Maura's hand to greet her nephew. "Oh, my God," she laughed as she saw his costume. "Was this your idea?" she asked, taking TJ from her mother and rubbing her nose to his.

"Nope. All his idea," Tommy grinned. "I took him to look for costumes and he saw the little cop uniform and decided he wanted to be like Aunt Jay. Wouldn't even look at other costumes."

"Well, he is the cutest little cop I've ever seen," Jane cooed to TJ. "Yes, you are. Certainly cuter than your Uncle Frankie."

"There's also a little hat," Tommy said as he handed a small cop hat to Maura who was watching Jane interact with TJ, a smile on her face. "You guys thinkin' about having a kid of your own?" he asked softly, trying to keep Angela away from their conversation.

"We aren't thinking of having one at the moment," Maura said as she turned to face Tommy. "But in the future I can see us raising a child, yes. But that's only my thought. Jane and I haven't discussed anything more than ensuring we go on regularly dates so I have no idea if she would want a child."

"She's good with the little guy," he smiled. "I think you two would be great moms."

"Thank you," Maura replied. "You're doing a wonderful job with him, Tommy."

"Aw, thanks," Tommy grinned. "He's definitely a Rizzoli, that's for sure."

"Well, of course he's a Rizzoli," Jane continued to speak to the young child in a high voice as she appeared next to Maura.

"Auntie Mo-wa!" TJ called as his eyes found Maura.

"Well, seems the little one is all good so I'm gonna head out," Tommy said as he watched Maura hold out her hand for TJ to grasp at her finger with his small hands, both women smiling. "Thanks again for takin' him out."

"Say bye-bye to daddy," Jane said to TJ.

"Bye-bye!" the small child called, not taking his attention from the ring Maura had worn on her right hand.

"I'll pick him up tomorrow morning before you head to work. That okay, Ma?" Tommy asked.

"That's okay with me," Angela replied. "We'll see you tomorrow, Tommy. Have a good time tonight with Lydia!"

"I will," he promised. "Bye, little man! See ya, Jane, Maura."

And with that, Tommy left in his Popeye costume to meet Lydia at her office party.

"Do you gals have costumes to wear?" Angela asked as she watched her daughter and Maura fawn over TJ.

"Nah," Jane said. "All eyes deserve to be on Officer TJ," she laughed.

"Well, I see some younger kids starting to appear on the streets so how about you get into comfy shoes and I'll get Officer TJ here his pumpkin bucket? Then I'll turn on the porch light and start trying to get rid of all that candy you bought."

"You ready to head out?" Jane asked Maura.

"I'll just need to put on a pair of flats so I can keep up with you and TJ but other than that, yes. I'm quite ready to experience my first round of trick-or-treating."

"Trick or treat!" TJ said, bouncing in Jane's arms.

"Yeah, little man," Angela cooed as she took TJ into her arms, although he promptly demanded to be put down and scamper over to greet Bass and Jo.

Placing her hand at the small of Maura's back, Jane began to walk upstairs towards Maura's bedroom where Maura could find an appropriate pair of flats.

"Your boots are in the closet downstairs," Maura pointed out as they entered the bedroom.

"I know," Jane shrugged. "I just wanted to say something without Ma being nosey," she added as Maura disappeared into her closet and pulled out a pair of simple black flats.

"What is it that you wanted to say?" Maura asked, reappearing in the bedroom and slipping the shoes on.

"I heard you talkin' to Tommy about if we were ever gonna have kids," Jane said.

"He asked and I probably should have just told him that you and I haven't discussed that yet," Maura quickly tried to explain. "I'm sorry. I really should-"

"Hey," Jane laughed, wrapping her arms around Maura and pulling her into a hug. "Don't apologize. Unless my mother heard, then you'll need to apologize."

"I don't think she heard," Maura smiled as she returned Jane's hug.

"Good. But, uh, about what you said to Tommy…" Jane trailed off.

"Yes?"

"I can see us raising a kid together, too," Jane admitted. "I mean, not for a few years but I can see us chasing after a dark haired genius baby. Or maybe adopting one. Or maybe we have one biologically and adopt one. Either way, our kids will be great."

"Are you serious?" Maura asked, lifting her head up to look directly at Jane.

"Yeah," Jane smiled. "I am."

"I love you," Maura beamed as she rose to stand on her toes and kiss Jane deeply.

Jane tightened her hold on Maura, sliding her hands down to cup Maura's ass and squeeze.

"We need to head back downstairs," Maura gasped when she felt Jane's hand's firmly grasping her ass.

"Continue this later?" Jane asked before capturing Maura's lips in another bruising kiss.

"Later."

* * *

**So, the next chapter will certainly be M rated. I'll most likely bump the entire story rating up to that, just so ya'll know.**

**Once again, I am so terribly sorry that this has taken so long to update. Life has been hell lately and I've been in a pretty dark, emotionally bad place. But I promise to update this soon!**

**Reviews are lovely!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, ya'll! I'm so sorry for the long delay! Life has been pretty rough but I promise that I'm going to work on being better at writing for ya'll!**

**This chapter is the M rated stuff, so I've changed the rating for the story. There won't be smut in every chapter so I'll warn you when there is smut.**

**I mentioned this in Letters to Maura but if any of ya'll have a Tumblr and want to introduce yourselves, I'd like that very much! My URL is lifeisuntitled.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After making their way around Maura's block and the neighboring block, the trio was making their way back to Maura's home, TJ nestled against Maura's chest.

"You's so soft, Auntie Mo-wa," TJ commented sleepily. "Aunt Jay's not soft like you."

"Well, is being soft a good thing?" Maura asked the small toddler in her arms.

"S'real good," TJ replied. "I like it."

"I like it, too, little buddy," Jane smiled as she watched her girlfriend and nephew interact. "Auntie Maura being soft is pretty great."

"Jane," Maura chuckled, turning to look at the detective who had a smirk on her face.

"What?" Jane asked. "It's the truth! Your," Jane said, using her hands to gesture to Maura's chest area, "is a really soft and cuddly place to be. I rather enjoy it."

"If this is your idea of foreplay, we'll need to work on some improvements," Maura said.

"Foreplay?"

"Yes, foreplay. Or were you not being serious when you said we would continue our earlier activities later this evening?" Maura asked, half teasing and half genuinely curious.

"Oh, I was serious," Jane insisted with a wink.

"Good," Maura smiled.

"We almost home?" TJ asked, his arms loosening their grip around Maura's neck as the exhaustion from the excitement of Halloween inched into his body. "I'm sleepy."

"We're almost there," Maura said gently. "Then you can put on your Thomas the Tank Engine pajamas and Nana will make sure you've got your glass of milk before tucking you into bed."

"What 'bout all my candy?" the toddler asked.

"You can have a piece or two," Jane said, seeing the way Maura looked at her to silently ask what protocol for evening candy eating was. "And then you can eat candy for breakfast, lunch, and dinner until it's all gone," she said as she reached out to ruffle her nephew's hair gently.

"Auntie Mo-wa says I gotta eat my candy slow," TJ murmured.

"Auntie Maura is a goober," Jane said conspiratorially to TJ.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, you did not just call me a goober," Maura gasped in mock horror as her house came into view.

"I did," Jane grinned.

"Well, let's see what other names you call me when you have to keep your hands to yourself for the next 24 hours," Maura stated as she shifted TJ slightly so she could reach into her pocket to pull out her keys as they walked up to her front door.

"24 hours?" Jane gasped. "You're not gonna cuddle with me for 24 hours?"

"Do you wanna ring the doorbell, Officer TJ?" Maura asked, grinning at the toddler in her arms as she ignored Jane's shocked face. "Get a few last pieces of candy from Nana?"

Nodding happily, TJ reached his hand out to ring Maura's doorbell, greeted moments later by a smiling Angela with a bowl of candy in her hand.

"Well, hello there," the Rizzoli matriarch beamed as she saw TJ smiling almost as widely as Maura and Jane were smiling.

"Why don't you show Nana what I taught you?" Jane encouraged the small child.

"Boston Police!" he said with a small giggle. "You's under arrest, Nana!"

"Oh, no," Angela said, feigning shock with a hand placed over her heart. "Is there anything I can do to avoid arrest, Officer TJ?"

"More candy!" he giggled, bouncing slightly in Maura's arms.

"You're certainly a Rizzoli," Angela laughed as she stepped aside to let Maura and Jane enter the house, flipping the porch light off as she did so to let the remaining trick or treaters know their house was done for the night.

"How was he?" Angela asked as she set the bowl of candy on the kitchen island.

"He was great," Maura smiled as she lowered TJ to the stand on the floor, chuckling as he toddled to the island and attempted to peer onto the top of it where the candy was. "We walked around this block and the next one before he started to get tired and asked to be carried."

Jane had followed TJ to the island, picking him up to sit on top of the counter so they could look through his pumpkin bucket with the goodies he had earned that night together.

"She's so great with him," Angela noted as she watched Jane animatedly talk with the toddler. "Ever since she was younger she always resisted the idea of being a mother. But I think she could be a great mother."

"I agree," Maura smiled as she also watched the detective interact with the small child. "But we've only been together a short time so maybe hold off of the baby talk," she said, turning to raise an eyebrow at Angela.

"What do you mean hold off on the baby talk?"

"Angela, you and I both know that you want more grandchildren. And perhaps one day Jane and I can provide you with one or two," she said as she brought her gaze back to Jane. "But for now I think that Jane and I would love the opportunity to be just that. Us."

"Okay," Angela said simply.

"Okay?" Maura asked, caught slightly off guard at Angela's simple reply.

"Yes, okay," Angela smiled "I can tone it down and not be the nosy, meddling mother that Jane always says I am," she chuckled as she nudged Maura's shoulder with her own. "I know you two are so deeply in love so I can back off with the grandbaby talk They'll come eventually."

"Thank you," Maura laughed.

"Nana! Auntie Mo-wa!" TJ called, waving his hands to beckon the two women over to him. Once they arrived, he held out a miniature box of Junior Mints to Angela and a twin pack of Starburst to Maura.

"These are my favorite," Angela cooed as she took the offered candy from TJ.

"Aunt Jay told me," TJ said with a bashful smile. "Those is your favorite, right Auntie Mo-wa?" he asked, turning to look up at Maura with hopeful eyes.

"They are!" Maura grinned. "Thank you so much, Officer."

"You's welcome," he smiled, yawning immediately as he finished the words.

"Looks like it's time for Officer TJ to get to bed," Jane said. "Do you want some milk before letting Nana tuck you in?"

"Yes, please," TJ said, little hands coming up to rub his tired eyes. "Can Auntie Mo-wa help me get into my jammies?"

Both Jane and Angela looked at Maura who, after a moment of surprise at being requested by TJ, was smiling down at the toddler.

"Of course I can, little buddy," Maura smiled, reaching out to pick him up and allowing him to nuzzle against her.

"So soft," he murmured.

"His bag is on the couch in the guest house," Angela said softly as she watched TJ's eyes close. "I'll pour him a bit of milk and meet you in there in a few minutes."

Nodding, Maura turned to walk to her guest house and help the child she considered her nephew get ready for bed.

* * *

"Hey," Jane greeted when Maura re-entered the main house after helping TJ change and bidding Angela good night.

"Hi," Maura smiled as she walked to the kitchen island where Jane stood, moving behind Jane to wrap her arms around the detective's midsection.

"I poured us some apple cider," Jane said as she gestured to the two mugs in front of her. "I snuck two caramel squares from TJ's stash and put them in the mugs before pouring the hot cider into them," she explained.

"Thank you," Maura said as she rested her cheek on Jane's back.

"Did trick or treating wear you out, too?" Jane laughed as she rested her own arms over Maura's.

"No," Maura chuckled. "I'm not tired. Just…happy," she stated.

"I'm happy, too," Jane said honestly.

"I'm glad," Maura replied. "Can you hand me that envelope?" she asked, noticing a hand addressed envelope on the top of the mail she had brought in earlier in the day.

Doing as requested, Jane used her longer limbs to reach for the mail and hand the envelope to Maura who reluctantly pulled her arms from Jane's midsection and moved to stand next to the detective.

"Who's it from?" Jane asked, taking one of the mugs into her hands and sipping the hot cider.

"I think I might know but I won't be certain until I open it," Maura said as she opened the envelope and began to read the letter, also hand written, her expression falling briefly before brightening again. "It's from Amanda, the young woman who took our photo when we went onto New Haven Newlyweds," Maura stated as she handed the letter to Jane.

"Really?" Jane asked, accepting the letter.

"Really," Maura confirmed as she reached for her own mug of cider. "Read it," she encouraged.

_Dear Dr. Isles,  
This is Amanda Millicamp, the young photographer who took your photo when you came onto the New Haven Newlyweds in September. Word got out about what Roger did to you and those other couples and eventually the police chief gave a statement that you and Detective Jane Rizzoli had gone under cover to catch him. I hope it's okay that I found your address.  
Our producer decided that, with all the negative press coming into New Haven and stuff that it was best we cancel the show. Which sucks because that was my job to help me prepare for college. But I've started doing some freelance photography on the side, which is actually the reason I'm writing to you today. I know that I took your photo with Detective Rizzoli when you came onto the show but you guys were undercover and kinda pretending to be people you're not. I wanted to extend an offer to you and her to allow me to host a photo shoot for the both of you. I'm not sure if you're a couple in real life, but I'd be happy to do something romantic or something just as friends. I wouldn't charge either of you anything and would give you electronic copies of all the photos taken. I could come to Boston or we could meet somewhere else. Regardless, I would love the chance to meet you both (for real this time) and give you guys the chance to be yourselves in front of my camera. My cell number is below so feel free to give me a call.  
Best Wishes,  
Amanda._

"That's super sweet," Jane smiled as she set the letter down.

"It is, isn't it?" Maura mused.

"Especially since when we saw the photos taken of us at the show, they kinda made you a little upset," Jane pointed out, remembering the way Maura had sadly looked at the photos of the two of them and commented that she wasn't sure if the happiness in the photos was happiness between Morgan and Janet or Maura and Jane.

"Would you like to take her up on her offer?" Maura asked, sipping the cider Jane had prepared for her. "Have our photos taken somewhere?"

"I think I would, yeah," Jane smiled as she wrapped an arm around Maura's shoulders and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "Would you?"

"Yes," Maura stated.

"Well, then I say we give her a call."

"Later," Maura commented as she picked up her mug of cider in one hand and moved away from Jane, taking one of the brunette's hands in her other hand.

"Later?" Jane asked, picking up her own cider before allowing Maura to begin guiding her to the stairwell.

"Yes, later," Maura smiled as she turned the kitchen light off. "I do believe that I said you needed help to improve your attempts at foreplay," she smirked, not letting Jane's hand go as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

"What happened to me keeping my hands to myself for the next 24 hours?" Jane asked with a soft chuckle.

Maura simply shrugged, bringing the mug to her lips for a long sip as she nudged her bedroom door open with her hips.

"Just gonna remind you that I've never done this before," Jane said, her voice sounding far more confident than she felt as she shut Maura's bedroom door, not bothering to turn on the light since the street lights and large moon were casting the room in a warm glow.

"I know," Maura said as she set her mug down on her vanity, turning to face Jane and take the mug from her and setting it next to hers.

"And that you _have _done this before," Jane added.

"And I'm going to remind you that we never have to do anything you're not ready for or uncomfortable with," Maura said softly as she wrapped her arms around Jane's neck.

"Oh, I'm ready and totally comfortable," Jane laughed as her hands came up to rest on Maura's hips. "I just don't really know what I'm doing. And I'm kinda worried that I might suck at this."

"You're going to be perfect," Maura whispered in Jane's ear before placing gentle kisses from just below the lobe, down a strong jaw, and onto her favorite pair of lips. "And I highly doubt you don't know what you're doing," she murmured when she pulled away for air. "You are a female, after all. Which means you're at least somewhat familiar with the anatomy and will have a home field advantage, yes?"

"Yeah," Jane laughed as she pressed her lips to Maura's gently. "But we can go slow? And you'll tell me if I suck?"

"We can go slowly, yes," Maura said, emphasizing the adverb. "And I've always been a rather vocal lover so I think you'll be able to tell how you're doing."

"Well, growing up with two little brothers and a nosey mother and my Pop, I trained myself to shut the hell up whenever doing anything remotely sexual," Jane said as she pulled Maura closer to her, their bodies pressed tightly together. "So being vocal isn't really something you should expect from me."

"Is that a challenge, detective?"

"I should be nervous that you seem to want me to challenge you to see how vocal you can make me," Jane thought out loud. "But for some reason, I find myself oddly aroused."

"Aroused is certainly a good thing to be," Maura murmured as she began to place gentle kisses down Jane's neck and to her clavicle. "Let me take care of you," she whispered as her hands slid from around Jane's shoulders to rest at the top buttons of the deep green button up shirt Jane wore. "Please let me show you how much I love you."

"Okay," Jane breathed, using only one word to hand over the reins of control to Maura as she felt her body responding to Maura's gentle kisses in a way it had never responded before.

Maura continued to press kisses to the exposed skin of Jane's neck, her hands deftly unbuttoning the shirt, pressing her kisses lower until she reached the top of a tank top.

"You wear too many layers," Maura grumbled as she pushed the button up from Jane's shoulders, bringing her lips to kiss Jane's laughing mouth.

"I'll start wearing less layers," Jane chuckled as Maura quickly lifted the tank top up and over Jane's head, tossing it behind her and leaving Jane in a simple navy cotton bra.

"Thank you," Maura smiled, her hands moving to run over Jane's abs. "TJ was wrong when he said you weren't soft," she complimented. "Your skin is so wonderfully soft and smooth."

Jane made a soft noise of acknowledgement as she felt Maura's hands cover her breasts, each of her thumbs rubbing her nipples over the fabric. Her hands had been resting unmoving on Maura's hips but they soon moved to untuck the blonde's crimson blouse from black slacks, fingers beginning to unbutton the blouse once it was free.

Maura continued her soft ministrations over Jane's breasts, massaging them gently over the bra, intent on prolonging this occasion as long as possible and bringing them both as much pleasure as possible.

"Really?" she heard Jane chuckle, prompting her to pull her lips away from where they'd been kissing a collarbone to look up at Jane.

"Really what?" Maura asked.

"Your bra is orange," Jane smiled, reaching up to trace the top of a lacey orange cup.

"I wanted to have a bit of Halloween spirit," Maura explained with a smile. "If you don't like it-"

"No, I like it," Jane interrupted before pressing a kiss to Maura's lips.

"Oh," Maura said softly. "I was going to say that if you didn't like it, I could take it off."

"I hate it," Jane said quickly. "Loathe it, actually. I think it's the ugliest bra I've ever seen and I'm feeling queasy just looking at it. You should definitely take it off."

Grinning, Maura took a small step back so Jane had a clear view of her torso. She shrugged out of the silk blouse, draping it over the chair at her vanity locking her eyes with Jane's. She reached behind her and deftly unhooked her bra, tugging it off and gently tossing it into her laundry basket.

"Sweet Jesus," Jane breathed when she saw Maura's breasts free from constraint for the first time, her light pink nipples already hardening under Jane's gaze. Her hand twitched, eager to touch. "Can I…" she trailed off, tearing her gaze from the breasts to Maura's face.

"Please," Maura nodded, stepping back forward towards Jane.

With permission, Jane's hands came to Maura's hips, giving them a gentle squeeze before slowly running up her sides, onto her shoulders, and down her collarbone before coming to rest on top of two voluptuous mounds.

Maura let out a content sigh as she felt her favorite pair of hands come to rest on her chest. She had fantasized about the feeling so many times but her mind had never been able to properly imagine the subtle way scalpel scars would tickle her nipples or the occasional callus cause her to shiver slightly. After a moment, Jane began to move her hands. Lifting the breasts to feel their weight in her palm, brushing her thumbs over sensitized nipples hard as bullets, squeezing gently, and occasionally pinching the pink nubs.

"So much better than I imagined," Maura breathed, a hand shooting up to weave in Jane's hair when she felt the detective bend down to press kisses to the tops of her breasts. "Bed," she sighed, feeling her legs begin to turn into jelly.

"You got it," Jane replied, letting go of Maura's breasts to take her hands and walk backwards towards the bed, turning them around so she could gently push Maura onto her back, crawling atop her. When Maura's hands moved to the clasp at the back of Jane's bra and she looked up at the detective, Jane knew what she was asking. "Yes," she answered the silent question.

Maura quickly unhooked Jane's bra and flung it away from her and, keeping her hands at the middle of Jane's back, pulled the brunette fully atop her and crashed their lips together. Unlike the previous kisses from the evening, this was fierce and eager, tongues tangling with each other in between gentle nips. Jane was so engrossed in the kiss and the feeling of their breasts pressed together that she didn't notice Maura wrapping her legs around her until she rolled them over, reversing their positions.

"Woah," Jane breathed when Maura sat up to look down at her girlfriend.

"I like the view from up here better," Maura stated, a glint in her eyes.

"Well, from down here the view certainly looks like you want to devour me," Jane admitted, her hands moving to rub up Maura's hips.

"Well, I do want to devour you," Maura teased, rocking her hips against Jane's.

"Oh, God," Jane groaned, her eyes fluttering closed.

"I have to see all of you," Maura said, her hands quickly moving to undo Jane's belt and yank the zipper down, sliding to the foot of the bed so she could hook her fingers in the waistband of slacks and underwear and tug them off, letting them fall to the floor.

Kneeling between Jane's legs, Maura allowed her eyes to roam over Jane's bare body with equal amounts of lust and love in her gaze. From her hair fanned out on the pillow and her kiss swollen lips to her heaving chest, toned abdomen, and circular bullet hole, down to a bare mound and muscular legs.

Jane squirmed, self-conscious under Maura's gaze and her hands twitched with the desire to cover herself.

"Jane, stop squirming," Maura said, her hands coming to rub gently up and down Jane's outer thighs. "You are so stunning."

Jane simply looked up at Maura and shrugged.

"When we were in New Haven, it nearly broke my heart to hear you say you could ever consider yourself anything close to a Mr. Hyde creature," Maura admitted softly. "You deserve to have a lover who tells you how incredibly your body is at every opportunity."

"Are you going to be that lover?" Jane asked.

"Mmm, I would love to be that lover," Maura smiled as she bent down and placed a kiss to Jane's belly button, moving her kisses further up her abs, in between her breasts, along her neck, and back to Jane's lips. When Maura finally broke the kiss, Jane spoke.

"I really love the way you look in pants but, please," she sighed as she felt Maua nip gently at her earlobe. "Take them off."

Maura rolled gently off of Jane, lying on her back as she quickly undid her pants and pushed them and her matching orange underwear past her hips, kicking them to the floor before resuming her post above Jane.

"As much as I want to ravish you right now," Maura said as she laid herself completely on top of Jane, resting her ear over Jane's heart and tangling their legs together, "I want to take a moment just to feel this. Our bare bodies pressed together for the first time."

"I love you," Jane said, a hand coming up to run through Maura's hair.

"I love you, too," Maura smiled, turning her head slightly to press a kiss to where Jane's heartbeat thrummed in her chest.

"I'm a little nervous," Jane admitted.

"Oh, Jane," Maura said gently, lifting her head up to look at Jane. "If you're nervous, we don't have to do this. We don't have to do anything you're not ready for," she soothed, cupping Jane's cheek and running a thumb gently over the bone. "We can just stay snuggled like this for the next 15.21 days if you'd like."

"I'm ready and I'm really freakin' turned on right now," Jane stated, smiling at Maura's gentleness. "It's just…I always had trouble getting off with other partners. I'd be feeling real good and then it'd be like my mind realized what it would mean if I, ya know, and suddenly I couldn't get off. The guy would get off and then I'd find some excuse to go to the bathroom or they'd go to get a snack and I could rub it out in private."

"Climaxing with a partner is certainly a very vulnerable, out of control position for someone to be in," Maura soothed.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm not enjoying this or like you're not doing a good job if I can't get off," Jane admitted. "I don't want you to feel like I don't trust you enough to let myself get off."

"I know that you trust me and that's more than enough for me," Maura smiled, pressing a kiss to Jane's lips. "I just wonder If you'll feel bad if unable to reach climax."

"Probably," Jane said with a soft chuckle.

"Thank you for being honest with me," Maura said, relaxing her head back down over Jane's heart.

"I always will be," Jane promised.

The two women remained in a peaceful embrace until Maura shifted slightly, their pelvises pressing together and eliciting a soft moan from Jane.

"Oh, dear," Maura smiled. "We can't have you moaning like that."

"Like what?"

"So quietly," the doctor replied, the devilish glint returning to her eyes as she swiftly placed her mouth over Jane's right breast and began to lavish it with attention. Jane couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her, both at the surprise of Maura's actions and the fact that it felt so heavenly. Her hands gripped the deep purple sheets of Maura's bed, certain that she would float away without something to hold on to.

Maura smiled around Jane's breast, using one hand to keep her propped up and another to cup the neglected breast to bestow attention to both of the firm mounds. She continued for another minute, using her teeth gently just before letting the right breast slip from her lips, kissing her way to the left and starting all over again.

Jane continued to grip the sheets, soft moans forcing their way out of her as Maura licked, sucked, nibbled, and pinched her breasts with a tenderness she'd never felt before. Soft curls tickled her chest and she sent a silent prayer that the feelings Maura was causing would never end.

After lavishing the same amount of attention to both of Jane's breasts, Maura placed a kiss to the valley between them before beginning to pepper kisses down lower and lower until her nostrils picked up on a scent she'd spent hours attempting to imagine. When Maura placed an open mouthed kiss to each of her hipbones, Jane opened her eyes in time to look down and see Maura settling fully on her stomach between her legs.

"Maur," Jane breathed.

"Is this okay?" she asked, her hands massaging Jane's inner thighs gently.

"Y-yeah," Jane stammered, her arousal at levels she couldn't ever recall them being at before.

"Good," Maura said gently, kissing Jane's inner thigh. "I'll stop the minute you say so," she stated.

"In order for me to tell you to stop, you have to start," Jane chuckled.

Smiling, Maura dipped her head and made one long, firm swipe with her tongue from Jane's opening to her clit. She moaned at her first taste of the detective and felt a flash of desire run though her. A desire to bring Jane over the edge she was hesitant to step over, a desire to possess Jane as she had never been before, and a desire to lap at her wetness until there was nothing left for her to savor.

After her first swipe, Maura made a few more broad licks before closing her lips over a swollen clit and sucking gently.

Jane couldn't stop her hands from letting go of the sheets and shooting to Maura's head, weaving into golden curls as she felt a gently sucking on her bundle of nerves.

"Oh, God," she choked out, years of having to keep her pleasure silent still holding her back. "Maura," she said, still clearly trying to hold herself back.

"Trust me, Jane," Maura said, barely pulling her mouth away from Jane's mound to deliver the command before returning her lips to surround Jane's clit.

"I do—oh, shit," Jane ground out as she felt Maura slide a single finger inside of her and press upwards, hitting a sweet spot she'd never had a lover zone in on so quickly.

Maura's finger maintained a leisurely pace in and out, trying different speeds and angles until she found the movement that made Jane cry out just a bit louder and with a bit less inhibition than before. She continued to alternate between tracing patterns on and around Jane's clit and sucking the entire bundle into her mouth, slowly bringing Jane higher and higher.

When Maura added a second finger to her thrusts, Jane's back arched without her permission and she couldn't help the long "fuck" that she moaned out as Maura filled her even more.

Her inner walls began to clench around Maura's fingers and Maura's flash of desire passed through her again. She sped up her fingers, making sure to curve up as she pulled out to hit Jane's sweet spot, and sucked on Jane's clit with more vigor than before, desperate to send her love over the edge so few others had brought her over.

Jane felt herself reach the edge and recognized the fear creeping into her mind as she hovered over the edge.

_You'll be out of control. _

_She'll see you at your most open and leave. _

_The pleasure isn't going to last. _

_This is too intimate. _

_She is so much more than you deserve._

"Jane," Maura cooed, her fingers still moving as she attempted to reassure Jane in a single word.

And with that word, Jane imploded.

_You can give her the control._

_She'll see you at your most open and love you even more._

_The happiness will last._

_This intimacy is welcome._

_You deserve each other._

"Maura!" Jane called out, her back arching and pressing her tighter to Maura's face. Her hands gripped Maura's head tightly, the soft curls further reminding her who brought her this pleasure. Her thighs trembled as Maura slowed but didn't stop her thrusts and sucked her clit softer and softer until her lips were simply resting over the nub.

Just as Jane's back relaxed back onto the bed, Maura cured her fingers upward with a smile and was met with a sharp inhalation as Jane's back arched once again. Jane's hips began to rock with Maura's fingers subconsciously and both women knew another orgasm wasn't far off.

"You are so beautiful," Maura complimented, her fingers still moving in and out of Jane as she used her free hand to help propel her up so her face was level with Jane's. The detective's eyes were closed, her mouth open as moans and gasps slipped from her mouth and Maura felt her own arousal skyrocket at the sight.

"Maur," Jane gasped, feeling Maura's gaze on her. "Kiss me," she pleaded.

Doing as instructed, Maura captured Jane's parted lips in a bruising kiss and caught the pleasured sounds coming from the woman below her.

"Fuck!" Jane gasped, breaking away from Maura's lips when she felt the blonde's fingers shift so her thumb could brush her thumb.

"Come for me," Maura commanded. "Let me see you at your most beautiful, Jane."

"Keep talking," Jane begged, desperate for a second release.

"You feel so amazing," Maura smiled, watching Jane's face closely. "I love the way you feel and the way you taste and sound and smell and, oh God do I love the way you look. So beautiful. And I love you, Jane. And you're going to come again because of how much I love you."

Jane could only nod briefly before her second orgasm tore through her, powerful tremors wracking her thighs as she felt pleasure run through every vein in her body.

"Maura!" she called out again as her back arched and she and Maura's bodies pressed together. Her mind was only able to formulate that one word as it sought to remind her that it was Maura who was making her feel this way, Maura who she could trust, and Maura who she could love without inhibition.

Just as before, Maura slowed her fingers until Jane's thighs stopped shaking, slowly pulling them out but leaving her hand between Jane's thighs to cup her sensitive mound.

"Jane," Maura whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Jane's forehead. "I love you so much. Thank you for trusting me enough to let go."

Jane nodded her head, acknowledging what Maura had said but unable to formulate words to respond.

Maura gently rolled off Jane, cognizant that Jane was breathing heavily and that relaxing atop of her would make her breathing labored. She immediately rolled onto her side, throwing an arm across Jane's midsection as she buried her head into the crook of a sweaty neck.

Jane found enough energy in her to wrap an arm around Maura's shoulders and hold her tight to her side as she gulped down air, eager for her body to recover so she could reciprocate.

"Maura," she finally managed to say.

"Mmm?" Maura asked, not wanting to remove herself from being tucked tightly against Jane's body, her lips pursed over Jane's pulse point so she could feel her heartbeat.

"Look at me," Jane said.

Reluctantly, Maura pulled her face from where it rested against Jane's neck and was greeted by Jane's face turned to face her, a content smile on her face.

"Hi," Maura whispered sheepishly.

"Hi," Jane repeated. "That was…Wow."

"Wow?" Maura asked, her dimples deepening as her smile widened.

"Very, very wow," Jane clarified before pressing languid kiss to Maura's smiling lips. "Two times in a row is quite impressive, Doctor Isles."

"Well, I always was an overachiever," Maura smiled as she returned her face to Jane's neck, inhaling deeply and committing every detail to memory.

"Thank God for that," Jane chucked as she felt her strength return and her fingers began to run through Maura's hair. "Gimme another minute to finish recovering and I'll reciprocate."

"Take your time," Maura murmured. "Studies show that cuddling post-coitus is a surefire way for couples to strengthen their bond."

"Well, then it's a good thing we're both pretty big cuddlers," Jane smiled.

Maura simply tightened her arm around Jane's midsection, pulling them impossibly closer.

Minutes passed as the two women remained in a tight embrace, Maura occasionally placing a kiss wherever her lips could reach and Jane doing the same. It wasn't until Jane's hand left Maura's hair and began to trace patterns on her back that Maura realized how much those simple touches from Jane quickly placed her arousal at the forefront of her mind.

To signal her readiness, she swung a leg over Jane's thighs and quickly straddled her, mimicking the position she had been in earlier.

"Looks like someone's ready," Jane smiled as she placed her hands on Maura's waist.

"Very ready," Maura confirmed, taking Jane's hands and bringing them up to rest on her breasts.

Taking the hint, Jane began to once again work over Maura's breasts, massaging, caressing, and pinching the sensitive flesh as Maura began to rock her hips steadily against Jane, seeking any sort of friction for her clit to begin pursuing her own orgasm.

As Jane's hands grew bolder on her chest, Maura's hips began to grind harder and faster against Jane, breathy moans and sighs escaping the blonde. But it wasn't going to be enough.

"Jane," Maura gasped, never stilling her hips.

"Anything you want, I'll do it," Jane promised, knowing that Maura would soon be asking her something and eager to give it to her.

"Inside of me," she requested. "Please, fuck me," she added.

Grinning at the swear coming from Maura, Jane let her left hand slide from Maura's breast and scraped her nails gently down a toned abdomen until she met warmth and slickness. Maura stopped her hips from moving and, placing a hand on Jane's chest to steady herself, raised herself up a few inches so Jane could slip her hand between them.

"What do I-"

"Home field advantage, remember?" Maura interrupted breathlessly, reminding Jane that their anatomies were similar and she had no reason to be nervous.

"Right," Jane said, moving her hand to cup Maura's entire mound, her palm resting against a swollen clit as her middle finger began to explore her folds.

"Please don't tease," Maura sighed as she felt a single finger running through her folds.

Taking one last calming breath, Jane plunged her middle finger into Maura and was met with a dreamy smile and a soft moan. Maura's reaction spurred her on and she began to move her finger in and out, making sure to press on Maura's clit with each movement.

"Do you want more?" Jane asked with a smile.

"Yes!" Maura gasped, instantly being filled even more as Jane added a second finger to her thrusts. "Oh, Jane," she moaned as she began to move her hips in time with Jane's thrusts, her body already dangerously close to the edge.

"What do you need, Maura?" Jane asked, her right hand leaving Maura's breast to cup her firm ass, using it to help guide and add power to Maura's movements against her fingers.

"Don't stop," Maura instructed as she moved both of her hands up to pinch at her nipples, her head tilting upwards as she worked with Jane to bring her to orgasm. "Please, just don't stop," she begged.

"Never," Jane promised. "I'll never stop doing this with you. Never stop making you moan and scream," Jane encouraged.

"Fuck!" Maura moaned, drawing the word out as she felt her extremities begin to tingle in the way they did before a particularly powerful climax. The type of climax she hadn't felt in far too long.

"Maura," Jane said, hoping to catch the attention of her girlfriend before she flew over the edge. "Maura, look at me," she instructed as she felt the blonde's movements grow more frantic and her moans grew more frequent.

Maura moved her head from being tilted up towards the ceiling to look down at Jane, her hazel eyes dark with lust as she danced precariously on the edge.

"I will never stop loving you," Jane stated, her eyes locking with Maura's.

Maura's eyes widened as Jane's words acted as the final push she needed to fall into pleasurable oblivion. Her whole body exploded in pleasure, her hips never stopping as she sought to milk as much from her orgasm as possible. And while the orgasm coursing through her was powerful and seemingly endless, she forced her eyes to stay open and connected with Jane's until she could do nothing but slump down against Jane's chest, breathing heavily.

"No," she mumbled when she felt Jane begin to slowly pull her fingers out of Maura. "Please stay inside," she continued, still breathless. "Just a lil' bit longer," she finished.

"As long as you want," Jane replied, using her free hand to sweep Maura's hair off to one side before running her fingertips in what she hoped was a soothing manner over a slightly sweaty back.

"Forever," Maura said as she nuzzled against Jane's chest.

"As much as I love the feeling, I'm not sure me keeping my fingers inside of you forever would be too pleasurable in the long run," Jane chuckled.

"Pointdexter."

Jane chuckled, leaning her head down to place a gentle kiss on the crown of Maura's head. When she felt Maura's breathing on her chest return to normal, she slowly slipped her fingers from Maura, who promptly rolled off Jane to once again snuggle at her side.

When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by the image of Jane's fingers sliding out of her mouth, a content smile on her face.

"If I had any energy left, I would take you again because that is sexy," Maura stated as she watched Jane lick her lips of Maura's come.

"Maybe next time I could taste it…directly," Jane said, slightly bashful at what she was alluding to.

"I wouldn't say no to that," Maura smiled as she once again closed her eyes and began to memorize the scents, sounds, and feeling of the moment.

"Do we have to go to work tomorrow?" Jane asked as she wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulders to keep her close.

"Unfortunately, yes," Maura replied as she began to trace patterns on Jane's stomach. "But tomorrow is Friday and, if I'm not mistaken, you aren't on call this weekend. Which means there is a potential 48 hour time frame ahead of us to do nothing but be together."

"I like the sound of that," Jane grinned.

Maura simply smiled and continued to draw on Jane's stomach, her finger making steady patterns that soon had Jane chuckling.

"Are you ticklish?" Maura asked, her hand stopping abruptly as she pulled her head away a few inches to look at Jane.

"Not really," Jane smiled. "But I just realized you weren't just drawing random patterns on me. You're writing something."

"And?" Maura asked.

"And I love you, too."

* * *

When Maura's alarm clock began to go off the next morning, Jane was quick to reach over to the bedside table and shut it off before growing any louder. She kept her eyes closed but smiled as she felt Maura still tucked tightly against her side, an arm draped across her midsection and a leg tangled with Jane's. They had spent nearly an hour trading languid kisses and whispering softly before drifting to sleep, never wanting to leave the sanctuary of the bed.

When Maura didn't stir from the alarm clock or Jane's movements, Jane opened her eyes and blinked a few times, smiling widely when Maura came into focus.

Her blonde hair was sprawled behind her on the pillow, giving Jane an uninterrupted view of her face. A soft smile played on Maura's lips and her features were relaxed in both sleep and bliss. As she continued to sleep, Jane gave herself permission to gaze unabashedly at the wonder that was her girlfriend.

"I wanna wake up like this every day of my life," Jane whispered softly. "And I don't really care if you ask me to marry you or I ask you or we both just kinda agree to get married because this is how I wanna spend the rest of my life," she murmured.

Maura sighed happily in her sleep, as though her subconscious understood what Jane was whispering to her. Jane chuckled softly at Maura and pressed her lips to the crown of Maura's head.

"Maura," Jane said gently, using her fingertips to rake gently up and down Maura's skin. "Maura, it's time to get up," she continued. When Maura didn't stir, Jane moved her lips as close to Maura's ear as she could. "If you don't get up, I'll go get Jo and she can help me wake you up with doggie kisses."

"I prefer human kisses," Maura murmured, not moving from her position.

"Well, you could have human kisses if you woke up," Jane chuckled.

"I'm awake," Maura stated.

"Well, you're kinda burrowed against my neck so I can't kiss you," Jane smiled. "Which means I'm gonna have to go get Jo," she sighed dramatically as she made a move to roll from Maura's embrace.

"No," Maura instructed, her grip on Jane tightening. "I'm up and ready for a kiss," she said as she pulled her head away from Jane's neck, opening her eyes as she did so. "Good morning," she smiled as she caught Jane already staring at her.

"Yes, it is a very good morning," Jane smirked before pressing a gentle kiss to Maura's lips. "You are very adorable when you're sleeping," she noted. "You looked so happy and I didn't really wanna wake you up."

"You make me so happy," Maura complimented. "It's a new type of happiness that I think I could get used to."

"What do you mean a new type of happiness?"

"In other relationships, the happiness I felt was sudden and all consuming. It was a happiness I somehow knew would never last," Maura explained. "You know the feeling when you lean back too far in your chair at headquarters and you feel like you're about to fall backwards?"

"Yeah, and I have a mini heart attack every time," Jane laughed.

"Well, that mini heart attack is what my other happiness has felt like. I knew it would never last and I was in that constant state of anxiety as I waited to fall to the floor. But with you, I'm not terrified that this is going to end or that I'm about to fall to the floor. It's so refreshing and lovely."

"I love you," was all Jane could say.

"I love you, too," Maura smiled as she pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Jane's lips. "But we should get up. TJ is still with your mother so I was thinking of making chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast."

"For me or for my nephew?" Jane grinned.

"Both of you," Maura smiled as she sat up, the deep purple sheet they had covered themselves with falling to her waist as she stretched.

"You have 7 nanoseconds to cover yourself up before I pounce," Jane nearly growled as she took in Maura's bare chest.

Laughing, Maura slipped from her bed and walked towards the en-suite bathroom, her bare body on full display for the detective until she closed the door and turned the shower on.

Shaking her head, Jane rolled from the bed and went to Maura's dresser where she kept several of her clothes. She slid into a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt because, even though the distance to the guest bathroom was short, running into a wandering TJ or Angela while naked was not the way she wanted to start her day. Once in clothing, she made her way towards the guest bathroom with a permanent smile on her face.

Both women showered and performed their morning rituals without incident but when Jane walked back into Maura's room wearing nothing but a towel, Maura immediately stopped buttoning her blouse and looked up at the brunette.

"Maura," Jane warned as she saw the hungry way Maura's eyes ran over Jane's barely covered body.

"You stay on that side of the room," Maura instructed. "At least until you're clothed because if you come any closer, I won't be eating pancakes for breakfast and you will certainly have to shower again."

Jane smirked and, deciding to press her luck, took a step towards the other side of the room where Maura stood.

"Do not make me use your full name," Maura stated as she watched Jane take yet another step closer.

"I just need to get to the closet," Jane smiled as she gestured to the large closet. "My work clothes are hanging up in there, remember?"

"Sure," Maura said skeptically, certain that Jane was trying to torture her.

"You once said that I'd need to wear a blindfold once we had sex because I'd be undressing you with my mind anytime I saw you after that but it looks like you need the blindfold more than me," Jane chuckled as she slid past Maura, making sure to brush their bodies together.

Maura quickly grabbed Jane's hand and tugged, bringing their bodies crashing together as she attacked Jane's lips in a fierce kiss.

"I'd be okay with a blindfold," Maura breathed when she pulled away. "But for now I am going to go to the kitchen and you are only to join me when you are fully dressed."

"Yes, ma'am," Jane replied with a mock salute, causing Maura to laugh as she went down the stairs into her kitchen, TJ greeting her loudly enough for Jane to hear from the bedroom.

* * *

**So, there ya have it! The latest chapter! This fic is really just becoming a big ol' fluff ball but I still wanted to allude to the things that happened to them on the game show and past conversations they've had in this fic. That's why I brought in the idea of having the young photographer take their photos and such.**

**I know some of ya'll were hoping for some hot smutty sex and that might happen in the future chapters (I mean, Maura did say she'd wear a blindfold.) But, and this could be just me, I feel like Jane and Maura's first time could really be intimate and sensual, ya know?**

**Love to hear your thoughts**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ya'll are some of the best readers possible. Like, for real, I want to give a hug to every single of ya'll. Your positive reviews are mind blowing and the number of people who have reached out to me to show support for my personal struggles makes me all warm and fuzzy.**

**There won't be smutty stuff in every chapter but this chapter has some. I will try to remember to warn ya'll if a chapter has M rated stuff in case you prefer not to read that.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Jane finally dressed in her standard suit, her button up a deep crimson shade, and dried her hair before jogging down the stairwell, laughing as she saw TJ sitting on the kitchen island as Maura listened to him happily talk about anything he could think of while she prepared pancakes.

"Nana said next year I could be a turtle for Halloween!" she heard TJ beam, bouncing excitedly at the idea.

"A turtle?" Maura asked, her smile wide as she looked at TJ.

"Yeah!"

"You'll be the most handsome turtle in the world," she complimented.

"And which turtle are you gonna be?" Jane asked, finally crossing into the kitchen to greet her nephew and girlfriend.

"Donatello!"

"What?" Maura laughed. "I admit I'm more familiar with tortoises than turtles but is there a famous turtle by the name of Donatello?"

"Oh, yeah," Jane grinned as she reached TJ and quickly reached to tickle his stomach. "Donatello is one of the most famous, most awesome turtles ever. Right, little buddy?"

"Right, big buddy!" TJ giggled. "He's my most favorite turtle."

"What species is he?" Maura asked, flipping the chocolate chip pancakes she had promised Jane.

"The teenage mutant ninja species," Jane explained.

"The what?" Maura asked, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" TJ cheered. "They're the bestest heroes in the whole world! 'Cept you, Aunt Jay," he added the last part with a bashful smile.

"Well, next Halloween you can be one of the bestest heroes in the whole world," Jane grinned as she picked her nephew up and nuzzled her nose with his. "And maybe next time you come over you, Auntie Maura, and I can all watch some Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles together so she learns how cool they are."

"Yeah! You wanna watch the turtles with us, Auntie Mo-wa?" TJ asked.

"I would love to," Maura said, slightly hesitant at what show she was agreeing to watch. "The first round of pancakes are done so do you want to take TJ to the table?" she asked Jane, who nodded and walked to the dining room table with her nephew in her arms.

"You think Bass would wanna watch the turtles, too?" Jane asked as she sat TJ in a chair and smoothed his hair down. "Maybe Donatello is his long lost brother."

"Aunt Jay," TJ said with as much seriousness as a toddler could muster. "Bass is a tortoise."

Maura couldn't stop the burst of laughter that escaped her as she stepped out from behind the island and brought the platter of pancakes to the table.

Jane turned to look at Maura, intent on chastising her girlfriend for corrupting her nephew but as her eyes traveling up Maura's legs, exposed due to the black skirt Maura wore, she found herself unable to speak.

"Jane?" Maura asked when she noticed Jane's facial expression change without warning. "Jane, sweetie, is everything okay?" she asked nervously as she set the plate on the table and placed a gentle hand on the detective's shoulder.

"What? Oh, yeah," Jane said, shaking her head slightly. "I mean, other than the fact you're starting to turn my nephew into an encyclopedia, everything is great."

Before Maura could call Jane on her change in demeanor, Angela bustled into the main house with TJ's overnight bag.

"Good morning, la mia famiglia!" she greeted, effectively putting a halt to any conversations not appropriate for a toddler to hear.

* * *

"Jane, is something wrong with my wardrobe choice today?" Maura asked after Jane had come into her office for an update on the latest tests Maura had been running.

"What?" Jane asked, looking up from the report she had been skimming and furrowing her eyebrows.

"At breakfast this morning you looking at my skirt and your face changed into something that seemed to be both angry and sad," Maura pointed out. "And right now I am leaning against the front of my desk in what some could say is a suggestive manner but, instead of letting your eyes look up and down the length of my body as you usually do, you've looked only at my face. Which makes me wonder if this outfit is unpleasant for you to look at."

"No, your outfit is great," Jane complimented. "I love you in that blue color," she grinned as she gestured to Maura's silk blouse.

"Then why is it you all of a sudden seem to be avoiding looking at my body?" Maura asked, hating herself for the self-doubt she was feeling.

"I'm not-"

"Do you regret what we did last night?" Maura asked softly.

"Oh, Maura, no," Jane said, quickly setting the file down and crossing Maura's office to wrap Maura in a tight embrace. "I could never, even regret what we did last night," she murmured gently.

"I've had people regret sleeping with me in the past so it's okay if you do," Maura said sadly.

"No," Jane said as she pulled away slightly to look at Maura directly. "Those idiots from your past are stupid and I will never, ever regret sleeping with you."

"Then what is it?" Maura asked softly.

"This morning I was oogling you like I usually do," Jane said with a sly grin. "I was admiring your legs and I dunno why I didn't see it sooner but…I saw the scar."

"From the accident?" Maura asked. "I know you hated having to cut into my leg but that scar helped save my life," Maura tried to explain.

"No, not that scar," Jane said softly.

"Then which scar are you talking about?" Maura inquired.

"This one," Jane said, lowering herself to her knees in front of Maura and reaching out to gently touch the fading scar Rodger had inflicted upon Maura when he held a lighter under a serving fork until it was hot before pressing it to the doctor's shin until it cooled. "I have no idea why I'm just noticing it after all these weeks but…" she trailed off as she ran a finger over the distinct fork mark on the otherwise perfect skin. "You were in so much pain when he did this."

"Jane-"

"Don't even try to deny it because you'll break out in hives and I really hate seeing you sick," Jane interrupted as she stared at the scar. "'I'm not a religious man but some would say you ladies are going to burn in hell for your lifestyle,'" Jane said, repeating the words Rodger had said as he began to heat the fork. "'Maybe you'd like a little teaser of the burning you'll be doing after I kill you,'" she continued, her eyes closing at the memory of Maura choking back a sob as he pressed the red hot metal to Maura's skin, tears filling the doctor's eyes immediately.

"It did hurt," Maura whispered. "Both the burn and his words," Maura clarified. "But the pain has been overshadowed ten times over by the happiness you have brought me since our return to Boston. And the scar will soon be practically invisible thanks to the cream I've been using on it."

"I hate that you have scars because of me," Jane said softly as she rose to stand in front of Maura, still aware they were at work and her kneeling in front of the doctor could be misinterpreted.

"I do not have scars because of you," Maura stated firmly, grasping Jane's hands and lacing their fingers together. "I have scars because Charles Hoyt is a sociopath and because Rodger Wickersham was jaded by an ex-wife and because illegal frackers thought they could run us over to protect themselves."

"Well, all of those situations have one common denominator. Me."

"I do not have scars because of you," Maura repeated, her voice more firm than before. "Repeat after me. Maura does not have scars because of me."

Jane simply looked at Maura skeptically.

"Okay, let's try again. Repeat after me. Maura does not have scars because of me."

"Maura does not have scars because of me," Jane said begrudgingly.

"And Maura doesn't blame me for any scars or injuries acquired over the course of our friendship."

"And Maura doesn't blame me for any scars or injuries acquired over the course of our friendship," Jane parroted.

"I will eat a full serving of vegetables every night at dinner."

"Nope, that is where I draw the line," Jane said with a small smile.

"It was worth a shot," Maura grinned, shrugging her shoulders.

"It was worth a shot," Jane repeated, her soft smile growing.

"Jane, you don't have to keep repeating after me," Maura instructed.

"Jane, you don't have to keep repeating after me," the detective giggled.

"You are such-"

Maura's statement was cut off when Jane pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, silencing her in the best way possible.

"If you stopped talking and let me kiss you, then I wouldn't have to repeat after you," Jane teased when she pulled away.

"Well, feel free to stop me from talking by kissing me any time you want," Maura smiled.

"Okay," Jane smiled as she gave Maura a quick kiss. "I've gotta go cuz Frost and Korsak always think that I only come down here for pleasure, not for business. I'll come down when I'm ready to leave and we can make dinner at your place? Snuggle on the couch a lil bit?"

"Of course," Maura replied. "Go be the bestest hero in the whole world."

* * *

That evening, Maura sat sideways on her couch with Jane sitting in between her legs. Her arms were wrapped around the detective's midsection and her legs tangled with longer ones as Jane fiddled with Maura's tablet. Though Jane was often the big spoon, Maura loved being allowed to hold the brunette.

"When you finish what you're typing, I bookmarked Amanda Millicamp's photography blog if you'd like to see some of the photos she's taken," Maura smiled.

"Kay," Jane replied, engrossed in her work.

"I don't want to ask her to drive all the way to Boston, especially since she will be doing this free of charge, so I thought looking at her previous work could give us an idea of her favorite locations that are close to her before I called her," Maura explained, more so to herself than to Jane.

"Are you gonna play dress up with me for this photo shoot?" Jane asked, a smirk on her face.

"I might make a few suggestions so that we don't clash too much but I want you to feel comfortable," Maura replied as she pressed a kiss to Jane's neck.

"But I thought you said one of the reasons we got along so well is because we clashed," Jane teased as she handed Maura her tablet.

"What is this?" Maura asked, noticing that Jane had left something open on her tablet.

"It's a continuation of the list I started on the plane ride home from New York," Jane said with a shrug. "The one where I listed all the things I can give you."

_Lessons on the science behind blanket fort construction  
TLC when you're sick  
A brief history of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Cuddles (in case I haven't mentioned that)  
Someone to play dress up with  
Safety  
Unconditional love  
Cookies inspired by a tortoise_

"You are amazing," Maura whispered in Jane's ear as she turned her tablet off and slid it to the table. "But I think you've forgotten one thing on the list," she smiled.

"And what is it I've forgotten?" Jane asked, not missing the seductive tone of Maura's voice.

"Mind blowing sex," Maura breathed as her hands slid from Jane's waist up to cup her breasts over Jane's t-shirt.

"Sweet Jesus," Jane groaned as she felt Maura's hands begin to gently knead her breasts. "My mother is in your guest house."

"She's out with Lieutenant Cavanaugh on a date," Maura explained as she quickly moved her hands to slide under Jane's t-shirt for closer contact with her breasts.

"Do not ever mention my boss and my mother together while trying to seduce me," Jane grumbled. "Dry me up like the Sahara Desert."

"Well, let's see if I can maybe dampen you up a bit," Maura whispered as she slid her hands under the band of Jane's bra to pinch rapidly stiffening nipples.

Jane allowed her head to lean back and rest on one of Maura's shoulders, eyes fluttering closed at Maura's touch.

"Last night you seemed to enjoy when I spoke to you," Maura said in between open mouthed kisses to Jane's neck. "I've been wondering if perhaps you simply wanted to hear my voice or maybe you were hoping you would hear me say naughty things to you."

"Both," Jane admitted.

"I never pegged you for the dirty talk type, detective."

"I'm not usually," Jane sighed. "But I get the feeling your dirty talk would be a hell of a lot better than the guys I've been with."

"Well, would you like to see if that feeling is correct?" Maura asked.

Jane nodded.

"Did you know that there were many nights throughout our friendship when I would lie in my bed and touch myself just like I'm touching you?" Maura said as she slid one hand away from Jane's breasts and down her stomach. "I would imagine that my hands were your hands as they ran all over my body, one staying at my breast while the other went lower and lower until…" Maura trailed off, her hand reaching the waistband of Jane's pajama pants.

"Until?" Jane asked, urging Maura to continue.

"Until I reached so much wetness," Maura smiled. "Even when we were simply friends, you could make me so much wetter than any other lover in my life. It used to surprise me but eventually I came to love the way my body reacted to the thought of you touching me. I always wondered if I got you as wet as you got me," Maura stated.

Jane hummed her acknowledgement, choosing to focus solely on the feeling of Maura touching her.

Maura slipped her hand under the waistband of red flannel and cotton underwear and was quickly met with thick wetness.

"It feels like you do get as wet for me as I get for you," Maura noted as she began to run her fingers through Jane's folds.

"Teasing isn't nice," Jane stated, a low moan slipping from her mouth as Maura quickly thrust two fingers inside of her.

"You feel so good," Maura praised. "Never in my wildest fantasies did you feel as good as the real thing," Maura said as she began to pump in and out of Jane.

Jane's hips began to rock in rhythm with Maura's fingers, trying to pull them deeper inside of her and communicate without words how good the blonde was making her feel.

"Maura," Jane groaned as she felt Maura add a third finger to her thrusts. "Feels so good."

"It feels so much better than good," Maura said as she sped her fingers up. "Feeling you wrapped around my fingers as I wrap you in my arms is something I will never get tired of."

"Close," Jane said as she felt the heel of Maura's hand brush her clit with each thrust inwards.

Maura didn't need the warning as she felt the inner walls wrapped around her fingers begin to contract, forcing her to move her fingers in a more 'come here' motion versus in and out due to the tightness.

"Come for me," Maura whispered in Jane's ear as she nibbled the lobe. "Come all over my hand, Jane."

And she did.

Moaning Maura's name, Jane's back arched as her orgasm washed over her, forcing Maura's fingers just a bit deeper inside of her and prolonging the pleasure as her body shuddered. Though she and Maura has only been intimate once before, Jane already found herself overcoming the anxiety she once had over climaxing with others.

"Shit," Jane breathed when she felt Maura's fingers slide out. "Are you the best at everything you do?"

"Not everything," Maura murmured as she nuzzled into the side of Jane's neck. "But making love to the woman I love might be one of the things I am, in fact, the best at."

"No might about it," Jane chuckled as she felt Maura's hand come to rest just above her mound. "You are definitely the best at that."

"And that's only the second time we've been intimate," Maura said with a smile. "It'll only get better from here."

"I cannot wait for that," Jane said as she felt Maura's arm, which had left her breast and was now relaxed across her midsection, squeeze her affectionately. "Did you want me to reciprocate?"

"No," Maura said, shaking her head softly. "I'm more than content just to sit here with you in my arms and relax until Monday morning when we absolutely have to go to work."

"Can we build the blanket fort?" Jane asked with a grin. "I was thinking of going to my place to grab some of Jo's toys, a few more clothes for work, and make sure my mail hasn't built up too much so I could grab all my pillows and blankets while there."

"That sounds like an excellent plan," Maura smiled. "Would you maybe like to go out for brunch tomorrow and then we can head to your place? Or you can always go out on your own if you wanted some time alone," Maura said, the last sentence added quickly.

"I'm down with going to brunch," Jane said as she turned her head to the side so she could face Maura. "Because when the other option is spending time with you, I will never want some alone time."

"Well, just know that you have the option," Maura said before pressing a gentle kiss to Jane's lips.

"Noted," Jane smiled when they pulled away. "But for now our options are cuddling while watching a movie or snuggling while watching television. I'll let you decide."

* * *

The next morning, Jane had leapt from Maura's bed, excited at the prospect of helping Maura build her first blanket fort. They had showered and set off for brunch, enjoying a laughter filled meal as Jane told Maura the stories of blanket fort building in the Rizzoli household when she was a child. When they reached Jane's apartment, Maura set about grabbing clothes for her girlfriend and toys for Jo as Jane scurried around the apartment, grabbing all the pillows from her bedroom, couch, and even the couch cushions before tossing her comforter and sheet in with the pillows. She then did the same when they made it back to Maura's house, emptying the doctor's linen closet of all blankets and sheets and yanking pillows from both bedrooms and anywhere else she saw a pillow.

"Where do we begin?" Maura asked as they stood in the middle of her living room, a giant pile of sheets, blankets, and pillows next to them.

"Well, we should decide where we want the makeshift cuddle surface to be and set that up so we're not trying to adjust a dozen pillows when the fort is up," Jane explained. "So, first question for you is where do you think would be the best option for our cuddle surface?"

Maura's eyes scanned her living room, looking at details in a new way. She knew the layout but now she was on a mission to ensure she made Jane proud with her blanket fort building skills.

"We could move the coffee table," Maura stated. "Push it to the side and maybe use it later but the center of the living room could be the main snuggle area."

"Good answer but you know that on exams you have to tell me why you chose that answer," Jane smiled.

"Well, that would mean the couch could be used to drape blankets over as well as something to lean up against. It would also mean we could attempt to drape blankets from the couch behind us, over the cuddle surface, and then affix them to the wall above the television for entertainment in the fort," Maura mused, looking at Jane hopefully.

"A+, Dr. isles," Jane smiled as she kissed her cheek.

With that, the two women began to work on building a large fort in the middle of Maura's living room, stopping occasionally to step back and admire their work or simply to exchange languid kisses with wandering hands. Jane often darted from the living room, returning with a barstool, her gun safe, or other random object for a purpose Maura would never have thought of.

Two hours and three collapses later, the women were crawling into the fort on their hands and knees and praying nothing toppled over on them.

"We did pretty good," Jane said as she sat cross legged on the rows of couch cushions topped with extra pillows that they deemed their cuddle surface and looked around the fort.

"It's rather cozy in here," Maura smiled as she sat across from Jane. "Safe, in a way," she added softly.

"Safe?" Jane asked.

"Yes," Maura said with a slight nod. "I know it's a temporary fort made out of blankets and held up with household items, but I feel safe in here. Like we're in a bubble protecting us from the outside world. No murderers, bigots, or pain can enter this fort," she explained shyly.

"I used to feel that way as a kid," Jane admitted. "Frankie and Tommy would be bored with the fort in a day but I always made Ma keep it up for at least a week. I'd scurry into the fort after a shit day at school or if I wanted to write in my journal or scream into my pillow and have my family pretend they didn't hear me."

"I wish I had known you as a child," Maura smiled.

"Come 'ere," Jane said as she laid down on their makeshift mattress and beckoned Maura over to her, pulling her close as Maura turned to lay on her side, an arm draping across Jane's midsection as Jane's arm wrapped around her shoulder. "I'll see if Ma can scrounge up some photos—which I don't do for anybody so feel special—but I'll paint a picture of little Jane Rizzoli for ya. My hair was even more of a rats nest than it is now because I thought brushing it was a waste of time if I only wore ponytails. I had one single eyebrow and was this little ball of angst all the time. I refused to wear any shoes other than blue Chucks and had perpetual grass stains on all my clothes."

"Your mother must have loved you so much," Maura laughed as she conjured up an image of a childhood Jane.

"God, no," Jane laughed. "I mean, she did love me and let me do my thing most of the time but I could always see in her face the hesitancy," Jane explained. "'Oh, my baby girl. My only daughter out horsing around with all those boys. I wish you wouldn't be so rough, Janie, but I suppose this means you can keep an eye on your brothers,'" Jane said in a perfect Angela impression.

"Does your mother have any sort of home videos?" Maura asked with a smile. "I think I would like to see any if she does."

"I'm sure she has a stash of them in the guest house," Jane said. "And I suppose that since I love you, I could let you see some. But why the sudden childhood thought process?"

"Like I said, this feels like a safe place," Maura said as she nuzzled her head against Jane's neck.

"Well, I hope you know that I'm a safe space," Jane said as she kissed Maura's forehead lightly. "Whenever you're with me, whether we're in a blanket fort or a car or the supermarket, I'm a safe space."

"I know," Maura smiled. "TJ asked me about my childhood as I was helping get him into his pajamas last night," Maura explained. "He asked what the best Halloween costume I ever wore was and I told him that I'd never celebrated Halloween before."

"Oh, Maura," Jane said gently, knowing that Maura's childhood was a sore subject for her.

"Do you know what he said when I told him I'd never celebrated Halloween?"

"What?"

"'Auntie Mo-wa, I'm gonna invite you to every holiday party Nana has so you never hafta look sad like you look right now,'" Maura said, quoting the small toddler. "And then he gave me a big kiss on the cheek."

"Even the littlest Rizzolis love you," Jane smiled. "And TJ is right. You're invited to every holiday party and family get togethers and we're all gonna make sure you make so many happy memories to replace the memories from your childhood."

"Thank you," Maura said gratefully.

"Can I ask if you've told your parents about us?" Jane asked tentatively. "You don't have to answer if you don't wanna taint the safe space of the fort."

"I haven't told them," Maura admitted. "But it has nothing to do with being ashamed or not proud to be with you, please understand that," she added quickly.

"I didn't think that at all," Jane soothed as she pressed a kiss to the side of Maura's head.

"Do you remember what it was like when we told everyone at dinner when we returned from New York?" Maura asked.

"You mean when my asshole father was, well, an asshole?"

"I was more so referring to everyone other than Frank," Maura said with a gentle smile as she began to trace idle patterns on Jane's midsection with her fingertip. "How your mother looked at us with such happiness in her eyes, how Lieutenant Cavanaugh and Vince offered their congratulations, and your brothers and Barry wolf whistled."

"I think Tommy asked if we were gonna make out in front of him," Jane laughed.

"He did," Maura smiled. "But my point is, everyone at that table was so happy for us. They showed so much support and love. But I know that when I tell my parents about us, that support and love won't be there. They'll smile, of course, but it will be fake and the congratulations will be obligatory. And even though I know those things will happen, I know that I'll still be disappointed."

"That's understandable," Jane said gently. "But when you do tell them, I promise to make sure there's a blanket fort for us to snuggle in and keep the hurt away."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Maura said as she pulled herself closer to Jane.

"Can you imagine your parents' faces if the first time they heard about us was when we send them a wedding invitation?"

"A wedding invitation?" Maura grinned. "You seem awfully sure that I'll be able to tolerate you for the rest of our lives."

"Tolerate me?" Jane gasped. "What do you mean tolerate me?!"

"I mean that-"

Maura's explanation was cut short as Jane used the arm not wrapped around her shoulders to reach over and begin to tickle Maura's sides, causing the blonde to laugh as she attempted to squirm away.

"Tell me you love me!" Jane demanded as she continued her assault on Maura's sides.

"Duress!" Maura said in between laughs. "Confessions under duress don't count!"

"Say you love me!" the detective laughed. "That you do more than tolerate me!"

"Jane!"

"That's not what I wanna hear," Jane said as Maura squirmed in her arms.

"I love you!" Maura cried out.

"Good," Jane grinned as she gave Maura one last tickle. "I love you, too."

"Just for that, I'm going to make sure that I propose to you before you propose to me," Maura huffed, although she resumed her position snuggled up against Jane's side.

Before Jane could respond, they heard the door from the guest house open and Angela call out.

Jane quickly placed a hand over Maura's mouth and moved to whisper in her ear.

"Don't engage in conversation and she'll leave us alone in our little bubble," Jane whispered.

"Oh, my goodness!" Angela gasped as she saw the large fort built in the living room. "You girls are too cute with your fort building on a Saturday afternoon."

Jane kept her hand over Maura's mouth as they listened to Angela talk to the fort, hoping she would leave soon.

"Oh, are you two not in that fort?" Angela said as she maneuvered through the kitchen. "I could have sworn I heard laughter but I must be getting old and hearing voices," she shrugged. "But, since my two girls are certainly not in that fort, I think I'll call my sister and tell her all about my date with Sean last night. Or maybe it would be my date this morning since Sean didn't leave until-"

"Maaaaaa," Jane groaned, taking her hand from over Maura's mouth. "No one wants to hear about your date with my boss."

"Ha! I knew you two were in there and ignoring me. Your own mother!"

"It was Jane's idea, Angela," Maura called out, earning a glare from Jane. "It was also Jane's idea that you show me some of her childhood photos!"

Seeing Jane's hands reach to tickle Maura once again, the doctor squirmed out of Jane's embrace and quickly scurried out of the fort to greet Angela, laughing as Jane chased after her.

* * *

**There ya have it! I'm trying to find a balance between, like, realistic conversations the two ladies would have and just straight up fluff. Ya know? I'm not sure how well that balance is being achieved but I'm trying. **

**Love to hear your thoughts and suggestions for future chapters!**


End file.
